In My Lover's Arms
by Jewel of Hell
Summary: Part two of "In My Master's Arms". Read part one first.
1. New Beginnings

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, language, war, torture, fear of the unknown

**Special Note: **Dedicated to snowdragonct. You, my dear, have been this story's inspiration since almost the very beginning, and it's come this far thanks to you. Special thanks as well to Closet Goth and StandingOnTheRooftops for all your encouragement and lovely feedback.

**A/N:** New part, new warnings, new dedications, new threats, new dangers.

IF YOU HAVE NOT READ _"In My Master's Arms",_ DO SO BEFORE READING THIS STORY! This one will not make much sense otherwise. Also, this one picks up pretty much exactly where its prequel leaves off, so I will NOT recap. I hate recap. Blegh.

* * *

**Silence Before the Storm**

"Lord General?"

Zechs Marquise couldn't quite suppress the sudden start that made his heart speed up and his skin prickle. Fortunately it manifested as the slightest twitch and not a full-body jump. "Yes, Captain?"

The captain of Division One threw a sharp salute. "Sir, I've been asked to deliver this. It is in His Majesty's hand, addressed to you."

"Thank you," Zechs said, making a gesture to dismiss the man. Cracking the seal, he read the words and felt a pulse of apprehension.

_Zechs, you can expect me to arrive in your camp tonight. I have an important matter to discuss, one which should not be put off._ It was signed simply, "Yuy."

Zechs hadn't heard from the castle in days. He had no idea if Relena was still in control or if Duo had managed to subdue her and destroy her influence on the king. Well, tonight would tell. It was good timing. They'd pushed through a successful raid on two large towns on Dobraia's southern border and would tomorrow morning make a strike on the tradeport Dobril. He didn't expect much resistance. Crumpling the note, he rose and headed out of his pavilion to the huge bonfire soldiers had built. He dropped the parchment into the flames. The six division captains straightened, saluting.

Zechs acknowledged with a nod. "Gentleman, we're having a very important guest tonight. I want to make sure the camp is immaculate for his arrival."

"Yes, sir!" Captain Gaischen barked. "Any idea who this guest is, sir?"

Not quite able to hide a small smile, Zechs nodded. "No one less than your king, Captain."

"King Heero!" the captain gasped, and his fellow officers echoed it. In the time it took Zechs to open his mouth, it began to spread away from the fire.

"King Heero is coming here!"

"The Black King is coming himself to ensure our victory!"

Zechs couldn't help snorting softly. "Indeed. This is probably more of an inspection, since he has a lot going on right now. But I want everything perfect. Double the ordinary patrols around our borders, make sure everything is put away, all our supplies are arranged tidily in our wagons, all the horses are brushed down and groomed, and all our weapons and armor are stacked. Also, have the pages brush down the tents. We are the Black King's Imperial Army. Our preparedness and presentation honor him."

"Yes sir!" the captain said again, snapping a salute. Gesturing to his fellows, they immediately strode from the bonfire barking orders. "You men, clean up the dinner dishes and have them put away! You men, stack that wood nice and neat!" and so on.

Satisfied, Zechs returned to his tent. He began tidying his own pavilion, smoothing down the blankets on the bed and putting his armor on its stand properly. His sword he left belted to his waist. He lit several more candles and spread out a map of Dobraia, piling all the other papers neatly in one corner of the desk. He was nearly done when the flap brushed aside to reveal Treize Khushrenada.

"Zechs," he said in that buttery smooth voice of his.

Never one for honoraries, though for some reason his usage of first names didn't come across as disrespectful. "Yes, Treize?"

A hint of a smile hovered on the ginger-haired man's lips as he strode into the room to sink gracefully into the opposite chair. "If I might be so bold, what are your intentions concerning me?"

_Good question._ Zechs gave a liquid shrug. "Intentions?" As if the man could mean anything but Heero.

That hint of a smile widened the tiniest bit. "When His Majesty arrives."

Zechs sank into the free chair. "I had not considered it," he lied. He had, in fact, given it a great deal of consideration. Over the last several days, Treize had proven not only a formidable warrior but a fiercely loyal one, as well. He fought right on the front lines along with the lowliest foot soldier.

"Then may I beseech you to give it some thought?" Treize inquired, folding his elegant legs. "I believe it could be said our Black King has no great love for the Council of Nine, but my only wish is to continue serving him."

Zechs raised an eyebrow. "Indeed?" he murmured. "In what capacity? Would your loyalty to him falter if he made you a foot soldier?"

Treize's lips thinned. "I believe my talents would be better spent . . . elsewhere, but no. It would not. He is my king, and you are my commander."

A small sigh escape Zechs before he could stop it. "I should warn you, our king will only take any recommendation from me into consideration. It will not sway him if he has decided your fate."

"I understand," Treize said, dipping his head in a nod. "But you are the highest ranking member of his army, so obviously he trusts your judgment."

_As much as a man like him can trust another person,_ Zechs thought with no small degree of regret. All he wanted was to serve his king, just as Treize claimed. The difference being, of course, that Zechs knew his own mind. His loyalty would never falter, even if Heero decided to make him a slave.

"I will be recommending that His Majesty not consider your time with the Council. You're a fine warrior, Treize, and I would like to have you as one of my officers. A Division captain, or perhaps even general. I agree that your leadership skills would be wasted as a foot soldier. But our king does not give his trust easily, and you lost it the moment you became a member of that Council."

"Then I shall just have to work hard to prove myself to him," Treize said, clapping his hands on his thighs. "Thank you, Zechs." He left the pavilion with another nod.

Watching him go, Zechs considered the last days. Treize had no official title, and Zechs had treated him as a sort of advisor, relying on his battle sense to improve his strategies. He had an excellent mind for it, and he would be a great asset to the imperial army if Heero could trust him. Smililng to himself, he supposed this whole situation was to his own advantage. Depending on Heero's reaction, Zechs would be able to see once and for all exactly how much the Black King trusted his own Lord General.

**o8o o8o**

During the last several days of skirmishes and battles with the natives of Dobraia, Treize had developed a strong respect for the young Lord General Zechs Marquise. He could understand why Heero had appointed him, much to the surprise of most of the capital city. The man had a sharp mind, capable of noticing small details and coming up with plans quickly. Plans that worked. It was obvious his army respected him, too, even the older generals. It was gratifying to know that he had at least some measure of the Lord General's respect in return.

The real trial, however, was ahead. Treize knew very well his fate lay securely in the hands of the young, volatile Black King. No one could make up Heero's mind for him. Yet Treize looked forward to the young king's arrival with equal parts trepidation and anticipation. Heero was one of those rare people around whom the entire world moved and changed and flowed. He didn't have to try to twist fate. It just happened for him. _He won't have to try to change the world. It changed the moment he was born._

Heero's arrival was flashy, and Treize couldn't help wonder how much of it was meant strictly to impress. A swirling vortex of light and air appeared not far from the bonfire, colors flashing and crackling. In the center appeared a void absence of light, and from it stepped the Black King. He was dressed simply in somber black broken only by his blue sword belt. Only one other followed him, and Treize was a bit surprised by the absence of his lovely little slave. Chang Wufei stepped out of the void behind his king.

Well, this was a baffling turn of events. Thanks to Zechs, there was no mad flurry to leap to attention when Heero appeared. The men were ready for it, and they fell into ranks with astonishing speed and efficiency. Treize was impressed by Zechs yet again, and he fell in beside the Lord General, knowing this visit would in part decide his own fate.

The Black King nodded to the ranks of his army as he walked between them to address the Lord General. The man and all his gathered officers bowed low to their king, each of them looking fair ready to burst with excitement to be greeted by the king himself and not some sort of emissary. Heero acknowledged them, and Zechs smoothly took charge. No hesitation or shuffling about, this one.

"Your Majesty," he said. "You honor us greatly with your presence. Morale was already high, but you have tripled it. Would you care to inspect our camp?"

The king surprised Treize by agreeing, nodding. "Please."

When Treize saw the looks on the faces of the soldiers at their king's acquiescence, the man understood at once. They were pleased beyond measure their king found them important. Treize hid a smile. Clever, clever man. No wonder he was such a magnificent king at such a young age. There was something different about him, too. That powerful aura had not diminished, had perhaps even grown stronger. But that frozen, rigid edge was gone. It made Treize burn to know exactly what had happened in Cera during his absence. And he was desperate to know if Relena was still in charge, if Heero was still under her control.

These questions swirling about in his head made the inspection seem to last forever as Treize trailed the officers. For his part Zechs completely ignored Treize, skillfully directing Heero's attention elsewhere. At the end, Heero addressed the waiting ranks.

"I'm pleased by your attention to every detail," he said, not raising his voice. Indeed, he had no need to make himself heard. His troops leaned on his every word. "This camp is obviously run smoothly and effectively. You are a credit to your Lord General and to me."

Their expressions were befitting men who had just been offered the riches of an entire kingdom. Treize resisted the urge to grin and shake his head. What was it about this handsome young man that riveted others so? As far as he knew, Heero was feared and loathed by the commonfolk. Yet they loved him and adored him. It made no sense.

"I have an announcement to make," Heero continued. "Relena Peacecraft has been executed for conspiring against the crown and committing treason. She confessed her crimes to the Royal Court, and all her co-conspirators have been executed as well. The Council of Nine has been abolished. I have appointed an advisory council consisting of several lords and ladies of court, and Duo, my sorcerer, has been freed."

Silence greeted this announcement, every man looking completely shocked. Treize schooled his expression into neutrality. Apparently a great deal had changed in several days. His head spun with the implications. Duo was freed? The most powerful sorcerer on Harboura? Obviously none dared question their king's decision.

The shock was compounded when Heero smiled. It didn't reach his cobalt eyes, but Treize had never seen Heero smile. Not like that.

"There is one more thing. Duo is no longer the only Black. I have long hidden my abilities so I would not be enslaved by the Tower. My power matches his. I am revealing this now because recently the Tower found out about my power, so it may as well be made public knowledge." The smile vanished, and his eyes became shards of ice. "Know this. I am still your king. If any of you decide to take issue with this and plot treason behind my back, I will _know_."

Treize sensed a terrible fear run like wildfire through the gathered men. They stared at their king through new eyes, but the Black King's words only solidified one thing in their minds.

Their king was not human.

Heero turned to Zechs as casually as if he'd just declared the sky blue. "Now, is there somewhere we may speak in private?"

"My pavilion," Zechs said, gesturing the way. He dismissed the other officers with a nod.

"Khushrenada," Heero said in a frigid tone, not looking at the man as he fell in beside Zechs, "you come as well."

More than ready for the waiting to be over, Treize obeyed. He couldn't read Wufei's expression, the beautiful man's posture relaxed and poised. The four of them seated themselves around the table in Zechs' pavilion. Finally Heero's eyes landed on Treize, and they were as deep and clouded as a bottomless pool. For an uncomfortably long time he didn't speak. Then,

"I know full well why Relena sent you here," he said, his voice positively dripping with frozen hatred. "Care to explain yourself?"

"If I may, Your Majesty?" Zechs cut in gently. At Heero's nod, he continued. "Treize did bring with him a supposed letter from you, stating the Imperial Army was to return to Cera at once. He did not, however, attempt to convince us of its legitimacy, and when I gave him my refusal to obey the message, he chose to remain with us and fight in your name."

Heero's eyes bored into Zechs. "Your recommendation?"

Zechs paused, but Treize sensed it was only to formulate his thoughts and not because he didn't have a recommendation. "I won't lie and say I trust him implicitly. Am I correct in assuming he was never part of Relena's plots?"

"You are," Heero confirmed.

"Then my recommendation is that you allow him the opportunity to prove his true loyalty," Zechs said.

Now those incredible blue eyes oriented on Treize once more. The Black King appeared to mull it over. "Wufei is proof that being on the Council of Nine does not automatically mean you entertained the notion of dethroning me," he said presently. "Swear to me you never took part in any plot, directly or indirectly, against me or my crown."

"I swear," Treize said simply.

Those blue eyes consumed him, then Heero blinked and nodded, breaking the spell. Perhaps literally, Treize thought a bit dazedly.

"You may remain a soldier in the Imperial Army," the Black King said. "Zechs, I leave his postion to you, and you will accept full responsibility for him. I trust your judgment."

Though he was good and controlling himself, Treize could still see the pleasure flicker over Zechs' countenance at the words. "Yes, Your Majesty. May I now inquire as to the nature of your visit?"

Heero half opened his mouth, then he closed it again and gave Treize a withering look. "Think you this is some circus performance put on for show? You're dismissed."

Perhaps, Treize thought wryly as he took his leave, the Black King hadn't changed all that much.

**o8o o8o**

Heero waited until Treize was outside the pavilion to place a simple-yet-strong ward-barrier. Now no one would be able to hear in, whether by using magical means or by simply eavesdropping. "I'm making a few changes in Corai's political structure," he began, "and one of them will directly affect you. Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and -" he nodded to Wufei - "Chang were all instrumental in bringing Relena's plotting to an end. I have created unique positions for them all which I believe will best utilize their particular talents."

Zechs nodded, looking interested and keeping an open mind. He could tell his Lord General was a bit stunned by the changes in his king, but he considered them all for the better.

"Chang will be joining you as a political advisor," Heero continued. "He will answer to you and me and no one else. There will be times when you will have to deal with politics of other countries. That is where Chang will come in. As a former member of the Council of Nine, he will have unique insight into the political workings of any official body and should be able to provide you with invaluable observations and advice. He will also keep you in constant contact with me should you need authorization or to communicate something important to me."

Zechs inclined his head in acceptance.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear," Heero said after a slight pause, able to feel Zechs' doubt. "You are the Lord General of my Imperial Army. I have never once regretted that decision, nor do I expect to at any time in the future. Chang does not outrank you, he does not even have an officer's title. He is a political advisor. That is _all_."

The doubt disappeared like smoke. "Thank you, Your Majesty," Zechs murmured, now overwhelmed by his king's trust.

Heero flashed a dry smile to Wufei. "Chang understands this, as well," he said. "The campaign on Dobraia is the perfect time for you two to get to know each other, determine if trust can be established and if you can work together. If you cannot, be honest and I will reassign Chang elsewhere. Do you both understand?"

Both men nodded. Satisfied, Heero rose. "Then I will return to Cera. Duo decided it would be wisest if I informed the other kingdoms of my abilities before the Tower can spread the word themselves. One more thing, Zechs. When you return, I will have taken Duo as my consort." He allowed the tiniest amused smile. "You will have a new queen."

Wufei snorted. "Don't let him hear you say that."

Zechs completely relaxed, feeling at ease in his king's presence . . . probably for the first time in his life. "I'm glad that you've found someone to love," he said, and both his voice and his heart were sincere.

Heero nodded, his own heart warming just at the thought of his beautiful beloved. "I once believed it could never happen. I certainly never expected it to be Duo." _He insists I saved his life, but in reality he saved mine._ "Tell me honestly, Zechs. Does it repulse you to know I am a sorcerer?"

"No." No hesitation. "You are my king."

"Good. I bid you both a pleasant evening." His exit was far less dramatic than his entrance.

He'd already made his point.


	2. The Moment You Came Into My Life

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, language, war, torture, fear of the unknown

**Special Note: **Dedicated to snowdragonct. You, my dear, have been this story's inspiration since almost the very beginning, and it's come this far thanks to you. Special thanks as well to Closet Goth and StandingOnTheRooftops for all your encouragement and lovely feedback.

**A/N:** When I logged into my email this morning, there were over 100 waiting for me, lol. I promise I won't disappoint you with part 2 of my most epic plot ever, and we haven't even gotten to the "world" issues yet. Cuzosu, thanks for taking the time to help beta, I appreciate it! The pesky typos in Ch. 1 are edited. Well, no more talking. Onto the good stuff! And PS, sorry it's been awhile. Sometimes even I don't have any inspiration.

* * *

**The Way It Has Always Been**

"I tell you, when those Tower dogs arrive, we should imprison them and execute them!"

Duo sighed, listening to the Grand Duke Ervram Selsdor rant. Heero's new advisory council were all a bit . . . single-minded when they had a goal in sight.

"Really, Your Highness," Lady Ferela Staffire said in her dulcet tones, giving Duo a pretty frown, "they should be punished for their extreme gall in believing they have any right to enslave _our_ king."

"The rest of the blasted world is too afraid of him to face him themselves!" Ervram burst out. "So what do they do? They send their little lapdogs to do their dirty work. Well, they won't succeed!"

Duo wasn't sure whether to laugh or scream.

"Unsavory lot, all of them," Lady Shiria Tomshjon agreed with a shudder. "Disagreeable and horrendously misinformed."

Perhaps laugh.

"Cannot be trusted even in the slightest bit," Lady Ferela chipped in.

Perhaps scream. "We're a little off topic," Duo said, sighing and rubbing his temples. "I was one of them, remember?"

The lovely High Duchess, Velina Rysale, uttered a soft, golden laugh. "You most certainly were not, Your Highness. Those sorcerers who run the Tower are worse than dogs, obediently bowing their heads and accepting the collars. Coveting them, even. And worse still, they impose this ridiculous enslavement on others who have no _wish_ to be collared. You never lost your soul to them."

Surprised and touched by her words, Duo floundered for something to say.

Ferela and Shiria immediately agreed. "She's right, Duo. You aren't one of them."

"Anyone who accepts slavery cannot be trusted," Ferela added.

Duo felt overwhelmed by the genuine warmth behind their words, and he felt every bit the young boy he was. It must have shown on his face, because Velina reached out and touched his hand with a smile.

"Unlike the Council of Nine, you may rely on us to do what's best for our kingdom. And frankly, you and His Majesty King Heero are what's best for us." Her smile deepened. "And you won't always be a child, Duo." She winked.

Blushing and then fiercely cursing his fair complexion, Duo smoothed the front of his tunic. "Heero and I will be freeing any sorcerers who wish to be freed," he returned to the original reason for this meeting. "I need to know if you have issues with this. He will, in effect, be creating an army of sorcerers."

"It's not King Heero we can't trust," Earl Dravos Graboran growled. "It's the scum that run the Tower and all their lackeys."

"Can you be sure of the loyalties of other sorcerers?" Shiria asked.

"I can't guarantee they'll be loyal to me and Heero, if that's what you mean," Duo replied, "but any sorcerer who wants freedom will be granted freedom." His eyes narrowed. "I'm not asking your permission. I won't free a man or woman only to demand they be beholden to me instead. Anyone who wants to leave to pursue their own lives will be free to do so."

Graboran made a rude sound. "Fine options available for them," he snorted. "You'll free them, but what happens as soon as they leave Cera? The Tower will swoop down on them and snatch them back up."

Duo gave him a cold look. "I will, of course, also be teaching them how to shield themselves, just like I shielded Heero. They won't be found again."

The six nobles exchanged long looks.

His fury at the Tower and the mindset they had encouraged over the centuries boiled up inside him. "They're people!" he snarled, slamming his fist down on the table. "People! Just like all of you! They were born different, but sorcerers deserve freedom and to live their lives just like any of you!"

Their expressions took on a slightly guilty overtone, but none of them looked contrite. Finally, Velina stirred.

"Try to imagine it from our point of view, Duo," she said in a low, calm voice. "We have no powers. No means with which to defend ourselves against even the weakest sorcerer. You cannot guarantee that every sorcerer in the world feels the same way you do. What about those out there who very well may use their power to harm others? Others like us?"

Her logic only made him angrier. "And what about those normals like Relena?" he retorted with as much scorn as he could. "She had no magic, and yet every one of you consider her ten times more dangerous than me. Of _course_ there are those power-hungry individuals who will seek avenues that destroy lives. I wouldn't punish all of Cera for Relena's crimes, and you certainly shouldn't punish all sorcerers just because some of them _might_ be inclined toward destruction!"

They had the good grace to look chastised, but Duo wasn't finished.

"And while we're on that topic, what about your _king_? He's a sorcerer too, and he's only half human! Do you believe he deserves the collar they're preparing for him?"

"No one's saying that, Duo," Velina said softly, gently.

"If there _are_ any sorcerers who jeopardize others with their power, I'll _deal_ with them!" Duo snapped. "I'm sick of you normals looking at me like I'm not even worthy of notice, like I'm worse than the most virulent plague and should be treated accordingly!"

Ervram opened his mouth, but Velina silenced him with a look. "You have been wronged," she said with a firm nod, "and you have every right to your anger. The Tower perpetuated this fear, this mindset. Let me be the first to admit not only should it be changed for humanitarian reasons, it _must_ be changed."

"Things that do not change stagnate," Ferela agreed.

Drawing a slow, deep breath, Duo made himself calm down. "More than you know," he murmured. "Ever since Heero broke my collar, I've . . . been able to sense things. There's something wrong with this world, and I don't mean the people. I mean deep in the world itself. It's almost as if . . . it's ill."

The six of them gave him startled looks. "What is?" Graboran asked with a frown.

"The world," Duo replied.

Shiria seemed to pale. "How can the world be ill? It's not as if it were . . . a person."

Duo shook his head. "I don't exactly know. There's no one I can ask about it, and I can't really describe it. But I can sense the living energies of people." He looked at Velina. "Inside you, there's a strong current of energy that tells me you're alive and healthy. It also tells me when you're lying and what you're feeling. The world has an energy too. Every living thing is part of it. And even though I've never sensed any difference in the energies of the world, I can sense it's _wrong_ now. I think the collar was . . . confusing my senses or blocking them somehow. Or making the wrongness seem . . . right." He shrugged, feeling slightly self-conscious. "I don't know how to explain it."

And they didn't know how to take it, apparently. They exchanged looks again, but this one told Duo they were confused and anxious. Finally, Velina looked at him.

"We don't have the same senses you do," she said at last, "so we'll never feel this difference. But we trust your senses. Is there anything that can be done?"

Duo sighed. "I don't know. I left the Tower fairly young, considering. I was a Black and therefore a rare commodity. There might be older, more experienced sorcerers who could . . . enlighten me."

Ervram nodded, thumping his hand down on the table. "Then we'll have to wait until those Tower watchdogs arrive," he said. "We can detain them and interrogate them."

Duo snorted softly. The man had the right attitude. "The final decision will be Heero's, of course," he said, "but I agree with you, Your Excellency. I will pass that recommendation along to our king." He rose, offering a very shallow bow. An acknowledgement, nothing more. "He will be returning shortly."

All six of them rose and offered a slightly deeper bow in return. "Please tell His Majesty that we would like the chance to confer with you both on this matter further," Velina said, "should any new information be made available."

"I will," Duo promised, and he took his leave.

He felt it when Heero returned, and he picked up his pace a little. Reaching their chambers, he entered the bedroom just as Heero pulled his silk shirt off over his head. Duo froze, eyes drinking in the sight of that golden skin spread over the steely frame. Heero was lean, but there was obvious strength in the corded muscle, most evident across his shoulders. Resisting the urge to lick his lips, Duo felt the man's eyes on him and lifted his own to meet deep, dark cobalt.

A small smile crossed Heero's lips. "You've the look of a dying man in the desert offered a dipper of water." He pulled a plain white linen shirt over his head, leaving the laces undone.

That was a bit how he felt. Duo felt himself blushing as he crossed the floor and stopped right in front of the man he loved. _I want you. I love it when you look at me like you need me more than you need to breathe. As if I'm more important to you than the blood in your veins, and as if my very presence taxes your self-control until you cannot contain yourself._ Words he couldn't say aloud. He was only sixteen.

"I . . . you're just . . ." Duo murmured, the heat rising in his cheeks, _beautiful._

A warm, strong hand reached out and cupped his chin. Heero lifted slightly, lowering his head until their noses were almost brushing. He drew in a long, slow, deep breath as though savoring the flavor of Duo. "Don't look at me with such innocent eyes, Duo," the man breathed. "I'm liable to devour you right here."

The air stuttered out of Duo's lungs in a faint gasp, and he felt the strength in his legs threaten to abandon him. "I-I love you," he whispered, face feeling on fire. "Do . . . we . . . must we wait? Until you . . . marry me?"

There it was. That heat and desire bursting into flame in Heero's eyes, that tension in his arms and shoulders as if he were physically restraining himself from pinning Duo down and taking him. "Shit," Heero hissed, pupils dilating. "Don't offer me something like that unless you're prepared to accept the consequences, love."

"What if I am?" Duo challenged softly, wanting to climb out of his skin and into Heero's with him.

Those deceptively slim arms wound around him, dragging him closer to the cage of Heero's chest. "Do you even know what you're saying?" His voice was ragged and harsh.

_Sort of. I do have the basic knowledge of anatomy - that's one thing the Tower taught us._ "Y-yes," he stammered.

A slow, deliciously wicked smile crossed Heero's face. "Hn," he purred, pressing his lips against Duo's ear, "I know you're lying."

Duo shivered, body thrumming, heart pounding, crying out for more. More closeness, more of that wonderful tingly feeling, more of . . . just more. "He-Heero . . ."

"Are you scared, Duo?" came the whispered question, barely audible even so close to his ear.

The trembling had nothing to do with nerves. Duo could scarce breathe. "No," he panted, clinging to Heero's shoulders. "No . . . I-I just want . . ." All the remaining air left his lungs in an embarrassing sort of whimper when Heero's teeth nibbled around the edge of his ear.

"What?" Heero crooned, his voice vibrating through Duo's whole body. "What do you want, Duo?"

Duo thought he would either melt or faint. "I don't know . . ." he whined, trying to wriggle closer. He just wanted _more_.

He felt Heero's lips curve in a smile. "It is fortunate then," he purred, "that I do."

o8o o8o

_Please don't let this be wrong,_ Heero prayed silently, his will power evaporating. _He wants this. That isn't fear in his eyes, it's pure want. I'll just stop right away if I do something he doesn't like or isn't ready for. Yes, I can do that._ He would do that. He would rather die than cause Duo any harm. _I was a year younger when I had my first foray into intimacy. He's sixteen. Nearly seventeen. I love him. I won't hurt him._ The justification sounded a little weak, Heero had never been an innocent. But those indigo eyes were on his, begging and a little wet. _Sweet Cestera, how am I supposed to resist that?_ Even Gridanja wouldn't have been able to resist.

Taking Duo's wrists, he wrapped the youth's arms around his neck and slid his own around Duo's back and under his knees. His slight frame seemed to weigh nothing, and he fit perfectly into Heero's hold. "I won't do anything you don't want," he murmured, carrying his precious burden to the bed.

He didn't immediately lay Duo down, opting at first to simply hold him in his lap, sitting up. He thought it best to ease his new lover into this, allow him plenty of time to grow accustomed to each new sensation, each new exploration. And give him time to grow brave enough to try explorations of his own.

As soon as he sat Duo wrapped around him, planting his knees on the bed on either side of Heero's hips and lifting his weight up onto them. Heero gazed up into heated indigo eyes, pleased to see no nervousness or anxiety. Duo licked his lips, and Heero's eyes were drawn to the movement.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to make love to you?" he said softly, settling his hands on Duo's waist.

The color on Duo's face deepened. Enchanting. "How long?" A little shy.

Heero smiled, one hand sliding up Duo's back to caress the back of his neck. "Since the first time I saw that fierce, angry gaze of yours. Glaring at me like you hated me and would level me if it weren't for that collar." He chuckled lightly thinking about it.

Duo blinked. "That would be the first time you saw me."

The smile deepened to a grin. "What a good memory you have," he said, using the hand on Duo's neck to pull the youth down to him.

Duo resisted, a hint of that same glare in his eyes. "You acted like I was just a tool."

"I had to."

A stubborn gleam entered Duo's eyes, his jaw setting. "I thought you were a monster."

Ridiculously, the words stung. Heero gripped the base of Duo's braid and tugged gently. "I am."

Now Duo looked annoyed. "No you're not. And calling yourself that is an insult to me."

Heero snorted. "Indeed? Pray tell, how do you figure?"

Duo squeezed Heero's shoulders. "Because I love you, and if you're a monster that means I have terrible taste in men."

For a moment the absurd logic struck Heero speechless, then he burst into laughter. Warm, genuine laughter, the likes for which he hadn't had cause in a very, very long time. "Well who am I to argue with that." Leaning up he kissed the corner of Duo's mouth. _This must be what it feels like,_ he thought distantly, _to have been dead for a long time and then suddenly brought back to life._ Even the threat of the Tower and the idea of changing the world were small, trivial things.

Deciding to recapture the mood, he laid small, soft kisses along Duo's jaw and across that sweet mouth. It worked like a charm, and in moments Duo was squirming, trying to wriggle closer and get Heero to kiss him properly. Heero obliged, not wanting to tease Duo their first time. That could come later when Duo was confident and knew what to expect. Right now, he wanted everything to be about showing Duo the pleasure of intimacy.

Their mouths met, and Heero greedily devoured his lover. Warm, wet, sweet, kissing Duo was like imbibing an intoxicant. Addicting. When his love started making little begging noises he almost groaned. Duo broke away first, pulling back to gaze down at Heero. Reaching out, he slowly gripped the base of Heero's shirt and lifted. Heero obliged, lifting his arms so Duo could remove it, and it slithered to the floor with a soft rustle. His hands were slightly cool as they smoothed over Heero's bare chest, ivory pale to golden bronze. Even such a simple touch sent tingles all over Heero's body, and he was pleased Duo felt brave enough to touch him.

Duo surprised him by leaning forward and pressing shy kisses down his neck and over his collar bone. Almost chaste touches of his lips, but Heero had to swallow a moan of pleasure. His skin felt too tight and warm, and he felt an answering stirring in his groin. _Already? _He'd never become arounsed without direct stimulation. _But I've never been in love before, either._

"Heero . . ." Duo said softly, shifting his weight slightly more upward so he could look down.

Heero was momentarily distracted by the new flush of color on Duo's cheeks, then he realized what had caused it. He couldn't help grinning. "Never seen what arousal looks like?"

The color darkened, and Duo gave him an embarrassed, hesitant look. "I didn't even touch you." As if he'd somehow done something wrong.

Heero brushed the bangs out of Duo's face. "That's how much I want you," he murmured.

Duo closed his eyes and tucked his head under Heero's chin, settling his weight back down so his small, firm rear nestled right over Heero's arousal. "It's so hard," he gasped.

Just like a shy kitten. _And I'm only half aroused. _"Sit up, love," Heero whispered, too needy for such pressure.

Duo obeyed, still looking embarrassed. Heero slowly removed his shirt, lavishing the creamy white skin exposed with the same attention Duo had given him, except with lips, teeth, and tongue. He made sure to leave no marks. Not yet. Not for their first time. It didn't take long before Duo was squirming and panting in his lap, eyes glazed and pupils swallowing up the irises of his eyes.

o8o o8o

Duo tried to catch his breath, wondering dimly why Heero's kisses felt so good. He bathed himself every night, and it had never felt like this. What was so different? Even Heero's hands, settled on his waist as if to ground him, felt like a brand on his skin. He was so flustered and wanting that when Heero lowered him to the bed he didn't really notice. That maddening mouth wandered into the hollow of his throat, licking and nipping, then trailed down the center of his chest. He could feel a damp trail wherever the man's mouth went, cooling the heat of his skin the instant he moved on.

An embarrasing whine poured off his lips when Heero's mouth closed around his nipple and sucked. The gentle pressure was new, strange, and it felt _good_. Tingly and intense. Both his hands came up, fingers carding through Heero's hair, trying to both push him away and urge him closer. And because he couldn't decide what to do with them. Heero chuckled faintly, and Duo _felt_ the vibration of it all the way to the base of his spine. Heero was consuming him, drowning him in sensation. He almost cried out when warm fingers began giving the opposite nipple similar attention, and tears pricked his eyes and the bright, sharp feeling. Heero didn't stop, either, until both felt raw and overly sensitive and Duo was panting.

Then mouth and fingers wandered on. Over the rise of ribs. Into the valley of his stomach, nibbling around the hollow of his bellybutton, making him squirm and the sort-of ticklish sensation. Licking over his waist and nipping across the skin right above the top of his breeches.

All the air left Duo's lungs in an explosive gasp when Heero's mouth landed right over his arousal and gently biting. He'd barely noticed his sex filling with blood, but suddenly it felt trapped and uncomfortable, and nothing prepared him for the warm burst of pleasure. No one had ever touched him there. The fabric of his breeches and undergarments chafed, making him shift his hips and want nothing between him and Heero. No barriers.

Apparently Heero felt the same. He gripped Duo's calf and slowly pulled the soft leather boots off the young sorcerer's foot, dropping it aside. He removed the other one just as slowly, planting soft kisses over the arch of each foot exposed this way. The look on his face was one of total affection, heated with desire. Heero gripped the waistband of the breeches, and Duo obligingly lifted his hips. Heero pulled them and his undergarments off in one swift tug.

Now completely exposed, Duo felt more and more hot and embarrassed as Heero's gaze consumed him. He'd never felt self-conscious before about his body, but now he felt thin and boyish. How could he compare to the ripe, gentle curves of a woman? Or to Heero himself? The man was a work of art, sculpted and lean. He almost couldn't meet Heero's eyes, but when he did the doubt fizzled away like a blown-out candle. Those cobalt eyes were devouring him, worshiping and wanting and dark with need and desire. If a simple look could burn, Duo had no doubt his skin would have caught fire.

"Beautiful," the man whispered, almost reverently.

Duo swallowed, really not wanting to be the only naked one, and _really_ not wanting to be naked while Heero just stared at him like a starving man at a sudden feast. He licked his lips, too shy to articulate his need, begging Heero with his eyes.

Heero's mouth was on his in an eyeblink, hard hot chest pressing against his. Skin to skin. Heero's hips pressed down on his, but though the material of the breeches felt soft to the touch, it was too much on his sensitive groin. Squirming, he broke the kiss and gave Heero a disapproving frown. Which made the man smile, amusement sparking in his eyes.

o8o o8o

For some reason, it didn't surprise Heero that Duo was a demanding lover. Much, much like a kitten. Withdrawing, he stripped off his remaining garments and lowered himself back down onto the slim, lithe body beneath him. "Better?" he murmured in one small ear.

Apparently, Duo didn't care for being teased. Leaning up, he bit the skin between Heero's neck and shoulder, indigo eyes heated in a glare. "Much," he sniffed.

Hiding his mirth, Heero fused their mouths together once more. This time Duo didn't pull away, and his hips undulated deliciously under Heero's. He couldn't quite choke off the groan, quickly finishing the journey to full arousal. It took all his self control not to pry Duo's thighs open and plunder his young, virgin body. He managed to break the kiss, planting short, open-mouthed kisses down Duo's neck.

"Duo," he gasped, "is this all right? Is it too much?"

"No," Duo whimpered, doing that little roll of his hips again. "More, Heero . . . feels good . . ."

Heero almost swallowed his tongue. "All right," he panted, sliding his tongue in Duo's ear. "I'm going to make you feel so much better, sweet one. Do you trust me?"

"Nngh," came the strangled-sounding response. "M-more than anything."

"God Duo," Heero ground out, sliding down Duo's body, "the things you do to me." He made sure to keep contact with Duo's very aroused sex, felt a little moisture smear over his belly and up his chest. "Spread your legs, love."

Duo couldn't blush any deeper, but his eyelids fluttered closed as he lifted his knees and planted his feet on the bed. His modesty or his shyness kept him from splaying them wide open, so Heero used his shoulders to push them farther apart to give himself enough room. He didn't make Duo wait.

o8o o8o

Duo's eyes flew open in a shock of pleasure, a horribly embarrasing whining cry bubbling up from his throat as Heero took the head of his arousal into his hot, wet mouth. It never would have occurred to him that Heero might want to do something like this, and why oh _why_ did it feel so good? As Heero's mouth slid lower over him, he felt the tongue stroking the underside. The heat and suction were making him dizzy. He whimpered when he felt himself hit the back of Heero's throat - _how is he not choking?_ - and then his head snapped back and eyes squeezed shut when Heero swallowed.

His hips automatically tried to thrust up, looking for more delicious sensation, but obviously Heero was prepared for that. He held Duo down with one arm while his throat worked around him, until Duo was practically sobbing from the pleasure and need. "He-Heero," he gasped, "nngh, please . . ."

A low chuckle reverberated in Heero's throat, and Duo moaned at the echoing vibrations that tingled through him. The man wrung a whine of disapproval from him when he pulled off Duo and he collapsed, boneless, onto the pillows. Heero watched him, licking his lips as though he'd just been sampling a delicious treat. With that not-thought, Duo forced himself to sit up.

"Can . . . may I, Heero - ?" he asked haltingly, laying one hand on Heero's strong thigh.

A strained sort of smile crossed the man's mouth. He merely nodded, leaning his weight back. Duo settled between his legs, making himself comfortable to come face-to-face with the rigid proof of Heero's desire. It was larger than he would have thought, and for several moments the sight of it was daunting. That would never fit inside him. Biting his lower lip, he refused to be discouraged. Right now, he just wanted to taste. So he leaned forward and licked around the crown.

Heero hissed, making Duo look up at him. The man's jaw was clenched, his eyes dark with passion, barely open slits as he watched Duo. Emboldened by his response, Duo wrapped his fingers around the base and licked all over the head, fascinated by the flavor. A warm, deep-body flavor intrinsically Heero. A single drop of milky liquid beaded in the slit, and Duo immediately licked it up. Different. A little salty. Wanting more, he closed his lips over the head and pushed his tongue into the slit, sucking hard. He was rewarded with more, but only a little. Heero grabbed his shoulders and dragged him off, crushing their mouths together in a biting kiss.

Surprised, Duo responded, but Heero broke it quickly. The man was panting, obviously trying to bring his body back under control. "I'm sorry," he managed after a moment. "Too good, Duo. Felt too good. I don't want to come until I'm buried deep inside you."

Damn it, how many times would this man reduce him to a blushing, melting mess? He squirmed a little closer to Heero, kissing his jaw. "Do it now, Heero," he whispered, face on fire, feeling wanton enough to be bold.

Heero cupped his chin and kissed the bridge of his nose. "You're not ready for that."

Duo jerked free, glaring. "Why do _you_ get to decide that?"

Amusement sprang up in Heero's eyes. "You're not ready _yet_," he said. "But don't worry, love. You will quickly become so, with a little preparation. Lie back and spread your legs."

"Where are you going?" Duo demanded anxiously.

"I'm going to get a little massage oil. Everything will be smoother and easier if we're both slippery, trust me."

He did trust Heero, so he nodded. Laying back down, he tried to imagine what it would feel like, having Heero inside him. He wasn't afraid, because he knew Heero would never hurt him. He was anxious, because he knew despite that, it would still hurt. How could it not? Taking a deep breath, he expelled it in a quiet sigh. Heero had promised it would feel good, and he trusted him.

o8o o8o

Heero could tell by Duo's posture he was worried but not afraid as he returned with the oil. His legs were modestly closed, the innocent shyness of the inexperienced. Smiling down at his lover, he climbed back onto the bed beside him and gave him a slow, lingering kiss.

"Don't worry, love. This doesn't hurt. I've had it done to me, and it feels good."

Removing the lid off the little jar, he dipped his fingers into the warm, spicy-scented oil. He smeared it all over his hand and rested it on Duo's knee. Its journey made easy by the oil, he slid it down to his inner thigh and slowly gripped the youth's arousal, massaging for a moment. That had Duo relaxed and panting in a heartbeat, so he didn't protest when Heero gently pushed his legs open. Spreading oil onto the fingers of his other hand, he lowered it and brushed them into the narrow cleft, over the hidden ring.

Duo's body spasmed in surprise, eyes flying open to meet Heero's. Heero just gave him a reassuring smile, stroking slowly up and down. His other hand kept up its ministrations, and he could see his love was torn between the strangeness and the pleasure. He knew from experience being touched there was too erotic _not_ to feel good. The initial intrustion, however . . .

"It's going to feel a little . . . strange," he warned, applying the first bit of pressure to the center of the ring.

Duo bit his lower lip, not taking his eyes off Heero. Going easy for their first time, Heero increased the pressure in tiny pulses, rubbing around the outside of the ring with his thumb. Heero watched him carefully, waiting for the first physical and visible cues he was ready. And it came in the form of a faint, breathy gasp, and the heat beneath Heero's finger blossomed open. He pushed it in with a long, slow, movement all the way all at once.

A choked cry fell off Duo's lips, body trembling wildly, precum beading steadily at the tip of his arousal. Heero smiled, knowing the sensations had to be powerfully intense. Judging by the tenseness in his muscles that had nothing to do with pain, he was very near climax. Heero squeezed the base of his length, preventing it, and then stopped moving. Duo's body went limp, perspiration beading on his brow, each breath panting from between his lips. He looked beautiful, just like an angel in the throes of passion. His indigo eyes locked on Heero.

The man smiled. "How does it feel?" he asked, crooking his finger to rub the pad along Duo's inner walls.

Duo's eyes fluttered shut. "Good," he moaned. "Feels . . . nngh . . . good."

Deciding the pleasure had taken over enough, Heero withdrew his hand from Duo's arousal and concentrated his efforts now on the ring of muscle currently squeezing his single finger. He slid it free and slowly pushed it back in, which made Duo moan again. Such a sweet, addicting sound. He pulled his finger free entirely only to replace it with his thumb. Twisting his wrist, he worked it inside Duo just like he would massage sore muscles. He felt the ring grow softer and softer under his ministrations, so he added his other thumb.

o8o o8o

Duo tossed his head to the side, perspiration making his bangs cling to his face. He watched Heero through hooded eyes, not quite able to believe how _good_ it felt, to have Heero stroking him inside _there_. It was such a strange place to touch someone, such a strange place to bring such intense, exquisite pleasure. So deliciously wanton and embarrassing. At Heero's gentle insistence he spread his legs even wider, and he felt fingers replace thumbs. He winced when he felt the first sting of discomfort.

Heero's ministrations, however, were more persuasive than the pain. He could literally feel himself relaxing and stretching and opening, and he shifted his hips. Impatient for the moment when Heero decided he'd prepared him enough. He felt so ready it hurt. Why had he ever feared this? It felt so _good_. Of course, most of the reason it felt so good was because of who was touching him.

"I'm ready," he practically whined.

"You sure?" Heero asked, leaning down to kiss him.

Duo bit his lover's lip. "Yes," he growled.

Chuckling, Heero removed his fingers and sat up. He scooped out more oil, and Duo watched with interest as the man spread the glistening substance over his arousal. He felt plenty slippery and wet inside, so hopefully it would make the man's entry easy. Heero crawled back over him, sliding his arms under Duo's knees to spread him wide open. Duo tensed when he felt the blunt head nudge his entrance, and Heero gave him a loving smile. Then he rolled his hips forward.

It hurt. Duo clenched his teeth around a groan of pain. Heero pushed deeper inside him, deeper than fingers could reach, wider and closer and tighter and _more_. At least the oil prevented the drag of skin on skin. Duo didn't think he could take a rough entry. A smooth one was taxing enough.

But Heero was _inside_ him. When Heero's hips met the backs of his thighs and they were as close as they could be the man stopped moving, breathing just as hard as Duo. He pressed short, sweet kisses over Duo's closed eyes, over his cheeks.

"Are you all right?" he murmured, releasing Duo's legs.

Duo winced when it caused Heero to move inside him, sort of rubbing all over his inner walls. It felt good, in a strange sort of way. Good because some part of Heero was in_side_ him, and he realized he wanted to keep it there. He nodded, breathing beginning to even out and heart rate beginning to slow.

"God you feel so good, Duo," Heero panted in his ear. "You're so hot inside it feels like I'm melting." He slid his arms under Duo's shoulders, pulling him into an embrace until they were aligned from neck to groin.

Burying his face in Heero's neck, Duo wrapped his legs around Heero's waist. He almost couldn't believe this was happening.

o8o o8o

Heero had never been forced to exercise such monumental self-control to avoid coming too soon. In fact, he didn't think he'd _ever_ had to. Duo was so tight, constricting around him until he thought he should be choking, each little spasm rippling over his arousal and near blinding him. A small part of him couldn't believe this was happening, that Duo loved him and trusted him enough to give himself to him like this. The larger part could only focus on how good it felt, how right it felt, and how he would never let this amazing creature go again.

_I love you. I love you. I can't believe you came into my life. I love you so much._

_I love you, too. I love you, too. I can't believe you freed me and gave me back my life. I love you too, so much._

"Heero," Duo whimpered, lifting his hips a little, "move."

That was all he'd been waiting for. He only pulled back the slightest bit before pushing forward, more grinding himself into Duo than thrusting. They were so close Duo's arousal was trapped between them, and he moaned when it slid against Heero's stomach. His arms and legs tightened around his lover, clinging hard, going breathless again. Heero kept it up, short and shallow movements, changing his angle each time, watching Duo's reaction closely.

He knew the moment he found it. Duo's body tensed, a shiver running up his spine, pulling back to stare at Heero, eyes wide and startled. "What was that?"

Heero smiled. "Your prostate gland. It seems to feel good when stimulated during intercourse." He ground against it.

Duo's head fell back, and Heero accepted the invitation to suck and nibble on the delicate arch of his throat. He felt the moan as well as heard it, this time. Hoping he was reading Duo's cues correctly, that the pain had been sufficiently washed away, he pulled out halfway and drove in harder than before. He made sure to aim for the right spot, and Duo's back arched off the bed. Heero's vision actually grayed at the edges, Duo gripped him so tightly. He wondered if pleasure really could be the death of someone.

Lifting his weight up onto his elbows, he set up a long, deep rhythm. Out, out of Duo's incredible heat and tightness until only the tip of his arousal remained inside. A slow, controlled plunge back in and down, always so the blunt head ground right into Duo's prostate every time. It wasn't long before Duo was a moaning, whimpering mass of nerves, reduced to a creature of need. His fingers clawed at Heero's back as the pleasure grew, and Heero smiled around a wince. Those would leave marks. Leaning down, he devoured his lover in a lazy-but-demanding kiss.

"Heero . . . Heero . . ." Duo panted into his mouth, "want to . . . want - "

Reaching between them, Heero stroked firmly up Duo's arousal. "Come, Duo," he whispered, reluctantly ending the kiss to lean up. "I want to watch you."

With a thin, faint sort of wail, Duo came. Heero watched his face, mesmerized, as his body arched upward and the pleasure took him. Moments later he tightened impossibly more, gripping every inch of Heero as he drove his hips forward one last time. Duo let out a yelp as his prostate was stimulated, warm liquid pouring over Heero's hand. His own body answered, his release almost dragged from him. The pleasure sparked behind his eyes in bursts of color, answered by a liquid rush where he and Duo were joined.

The pleasure floated away softly and slowly, and when he opened his eyes he was pleased to see he hadn't collapsed on top of his lover. Duo looked utterly spent, hair plastered to his face and eyes closed. Heero carefully withdrew, which made Duo open his eyes and look at him, expression exhausted and sated and content. Heero watched, inexplicably drawn to the sight of his own release trickling from Duo's reddened entrance. He carefully probed for any damage, which made Duo murmur something unintelligible that sounded distinctly disapproving. There was no blood, but he suspected his love would be sore for awhile. Rising, he snatched a washrag from the bathing chamber and wiped away the remains of their passion.

Duo grabbed the rag from him and tossed it onto the floor. With a sigh he snuggled himself down into Heero's embrace. It was too early to go to bed, but Heero decided there couldn't be any harm in taking a midafternoon nap.


	3. Warnings and Vows

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, language, war, torture, fear of the unknown

**Special Note: **Dedicated to snowdragonct. You, my dear, have been this story's inspiration since almost the very beginning, and it's come this far thanks to you. Special thanks as well to Closet Goth and StandingOnTheRooftops for all your encouragement and lovely feedback.

**A/N:** AARGH! Does anyone want to volunteer to be my beta? I'm sick of stupid typos. I always manage to miss one or two!

Oh, and the wait is already over. The excremental material is about to hit the oscillating contraption. Which is a really obnoxious way of saying, the shit's gonna hit the fan! XD

IT'S BEEN SO FUCKING LONG I'M SORRY FORGIVE ME!

* * *

**Forsaken**

An explosive burst of energy shocked Duo out of sleep. The cool dark of night still blanketed the land, and a moment later he realized what had so rudely awakened him. Sorcerers appearing out of thin air just outside the barrier around Cera. So they had finally arrived. Judging by the manner in which they'd arrived they wanted him to know it, so he would be plenty intimidated by their collective power. Arriving long before dawn and long after dusk, hoping to catch him unawares. Cowards. Grinning, he was glad they'd not chosen earlier in the day. Elsewise he'd still be too sore from the . . . activities of earlier that afternoon.

Heero making love to him.

Getting his arms under himself, he began to sit up. Immediately strong arms locked around him and held him down. "They can wait awhile," Heero's voice whispered harshly in his ear.

A shiver raked up Duo's spine. Completely inappropriate, given the tone of the man's voice. Heero curled his whole body around Duo, his front plastered to Duo's back. It was warm and comfortable and put a whole lot of naked skin in contact with a whole lot of naked skin, and it successfully persuaded Duo that the sorcerers could, indeed, wait awhile. He squirmed and wriggled until he was facing Heero and embraced him properly. He buried his nose in Heero's neck, sighing when fingers threaded softly through his hair.

He felt it when they passed through the barrier and into the city. There were only three of them. He wanted to laugh. One Red and two Blues. Did they honestly think that would be enough? Of course, how could the poor fools know of Heero's new power? Well, they'd be disillusioned soon enough. He wondered vaguely why they passed through the barrier. Couldn't they feel that it immediately cut off their power? Since he couldn't feel normals, he wondered if their masters were with them.

"Stop thinking," Heero whispered in his ear, tone still harsh. His fingers squeezed and stroked the back of Duo's neck. "Go back to sleep."

Apparently Heero had the power to control the link between his brain and body because Duo was helpless to disobey. He drifted back into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of what Alarys must look like. Of watching beautiful sea creatures swim by the transparent walls of the barrier protecting it from the water. Of Heero pressing up behind him while he watched and wrapping arms around his waist. Of clever hands stroking his belly and then lower. Slipping inside his white silk robe and caressing, teasing, stroking, probing.

Duo floundered out of sleep to find himself tangled in Heero's arms, the man watching him with a dangerously self-satisfied smirk on his face. _Even in my dreams you have so much power over me,_ Duo thought, crying out softly when Heero's hands pried his thighs open and wrapped around him.

"If we didn't have a world to save," Heero breathed in his ear, "I would never let you out of my bed. I'd keep you here. Just like this. All day."

Body spasming upward, Duo clamped his legs shut when he felt a warm finger probe at his entrance. "Don't," he more whimpered than anything. "I still have to deal with those sorcerers, and it's dawn now."

"I don't like them taking priority over me," Heero growled softly, sliding one knee between Duo's thighs and lifting.

Forcing Duo open again. He arched back into his lover. "Th-then, fingers only," he gasped.

"All right," Heero purred.

Duo moaned when Heero only inserted the tips of his fingers. He massaged around the rim but slid them no deeper, his other hand continuing its oh-so-pleasurable ministrations between his thighs. He squirmed, trying to get Heero's fingers deeper, wanting him to touch that place inside him. Heero let out a long, low chuckle that sounded like a great cat purring. All he had to do was thrust his fingers in fast and deep, finding that little nub with unerring accuracy, and Duo came.

Heero stroked Duo's side as his trembling slowed and stopped. He idly wondered if life with Heero would always be like this. Him unable to catch his breath. Now he wanted to take a nap more than get up and face the day. He shifted a little and realized Heero was still aroused. He flushed and shifted a little more, feeling that hard length slide against his hip.

"Mm, don't do that," Heero murmured. "I'll be tempted to take you even though you asked me so nicely not to."

_Just yesterday you were all hesitant. What happened to that?_ Duo wondered, rolling onto his other side. He smiled. "There are other ways for me to take care of it." He slid down Heero's body and kissed Heero's strong thigh.

He felt muscle jump under his lips. Heero sat up, making room for Duo. He'd tried this last night, but Heero's impatience had ended his exploring before he'd really grown comfortable with the idea of taking Heero in his mouth. He licked up the big vein before gripping around the base and wrapping his lips around the tip. Heero's hips twitched up a little, expression one of a man overcome by sensation. He watched Duo through slitted eyes as Duo squeezed and drew his fist up, trying to push some of that strange, intoxicating liquid out of him.

Heero gave a low, strangled sound as Duo worked his tongue into the slit, sucking hard. He lowered his mouth so he could suck harder, now massaging under the head with the flat of his tongue. It wasn't long before he felt Heero's thighs begin to quiver.

"Duo . . ." Heero groaned.

Though Duo knew what would happen (he vividly remembered the heat of Heero coming inside him last night), it still managed to catch him by surprise when Heero came. He couldn't swallow it all, but he gave it his best. It still felt like a lot escaped and ran down his chin and throat. He couldn't decide what it tasted like, but for some reason he really liked it.

Heero cupped his chin and gently lifted. "Keep that up and you're going to be perfect at that in no time. No one has ever made me come so quickly and easily."

Duo knew he flushed scarlet. "Um . . . we should . . ."

Smiling, Heero swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rose. He gathered Duo in his arms and lifted him as though he were a featherweight. "Bathe?" he finished.

Duo nodded. "We can't make those sorcerers wait forever."

Heero shrugged. "Sure we can. I sealed the barrier the instant they stepped inside. They can't leave until I unseal it."

Blinking, Duo settled his arms around Heero's neck. "Why? And when, for that matter."

"While you slept," Heero replied. "And because I could." He smirked.

Despite the undercurrent of urgency he felt, Duo didn't try to hurry Heero through bathing and dressing. The Black King then led them down to the kitchens where they enjoyed a liesurely breakfast. Duo knew it was all intentional, so he chatted with the cook and a few serving girls while they ate. Heero sent one for the chamberlain. The man arrived quickly, bowing low to his king.

"Your Majesty? Have you need of something?"

Not even mentioning the sorcerers who were waiting somewhere in the castle. Duo wondered if everyone in Corai had Heero's dark sense of humor. Not that it didn't give him equal pleasure to make the sorcerers wait and wonder and hopefully squirm.

"Yes," Heero said. "I want you to see to this yourself, and make sure it's completed with all possible haste. Duo despises the castle livery, and I have realized as well it is quite drab. Arrange for a dozen seamstresses to begin making new livery. In blue and gray and white."

Despised, Duo thought with a little smile, was a strong word. Disliked, certainly. The chamberlain sat opposite them, whipping out a case with parchment, an ink bottle, and a quill. He looked up at Duo.

"Please tell me in greater detail what you would like, my queen."

Duo shifted, still not sure what to make of being called 'queen' by the chamberlain and the royal guard. They didn't treat him like a woman, so he wasn't sure whether to be insulted or flattered. He didn't have to look to see the wide smirk on Heero's face. _Jerk_.

The chamberlain made notes of Duo's descpriptions, nodding the while. "Excellent. You have marvelous taste. While we're discussing matters such as these, may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course," Duo said.

"The castle is entirely too dark and drab." He looked at Heero. "It should be a reflection of your resplendence, Majesty, and that of your soon-to-be-queen. I would like to replace all the drapes and tapestries and bring in some large rugs. I would also like to refit the royal guard with more appropriate armor. I believe your crest should be emblazoned, not the generic symbol of Corai. Further, I believe it is high past time Duo had one of his own. The people will more readily accept his authority when you do, Your Majesty."

The satisfaction on Heero's face wasn't plain, but Duo could see it. "I agree." He took Duo's hand in his and kissed the back. "Have you considered your own royal crest, my love? What you would like it to look like?"

Duo blinked. "No," he answered. That had never even occurred to him. "But give me a little time and I'll create one."

"Let me know when you're ready to proceed, and I'll have it created right away, my queen," the chamberlain said, making sure the ink was dry before rolling up his parchments and tucking them back into his case. He gave Duo a small smile. "It is my pleasure to serve you." He rose and bowed to Heero. "I will see to these matters right away."

"Chamberlain," Heero said. "Where are the sorcerer intruders?"

The man blinked. "Why, I believe they are still out in the courtyard, awaiting yours and your queen's leisure," he replied. "They are not invited guests, and it would be disprespectful to treat them as such."

Duo nearly swallowed his tongue in a fit of giggles. It was pouring rain and freezing cold, and they'd been made to wait? He managed to control his unkind mirth. "You had better not stray into reading our very thoughts, Chamberlain," he said with a little grin, "elsewise I will have to elevate you to the status of His Majesty."

Heero snorted. "Thank you, Chamberlain. I will send for you when I am ready to see them."

"Very good, Your Majesty," the chamberlain said, bowing again. "I will bring my selections to you when I've found some I believe will suit your taste, my queen."

Duo simply nodded, and the man left. He propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on them. "Why does he call me that? I'm not a woman, and it's not like I'll be queen. I'm your consort." Heero gave him an inscrutable look. "Right?"

The king broke into a little grin. "I suppose I should tell you before the actual event. Duo, kings take consorts when they expect to marry another. I will never touch another woman as long as I live. _You_ will be my bride, and I fully intend to give you the title Queen. With it, everyone in Corai will understand that you are my equal and that we rule the kingdom together."

After a moment of startled silence, Duo gave him a sweet smile. "All right, but if anyone calls me 'my lady' I will kill them and then you."

Laughing quietly, Heero drew Duo into a brief embrace. He pressed a kiss to Duo's forehead and released him. "I don't mean to treat you like a woman, and I don't see you as such. But what if the populace became confused if you were called 'King' as well?"

"I believe you," Duo said, squeezing Heero's hand. "Besides, Corai has only one king, their beloved Black King. I think I would feel strange being known as King Duo al'Yuy."

"Duo _sa_'Yuy," Heero corrected softly. "You are not my slave any the longer, my love."

_Yes I am,_ Duo thought, snuggling into Heero's arms. _I'm even more firmly enslaved by you than ever. But the instrument of my enslavement isn't a document. It is simply you._ And that was something to which he would happily submit.

**o0o 0o0**

It was almost noon when Heero finally descended into the audience hall. He had members of his royal guard stand between the mammoth pillars all the way to the door, armed and garbed in full armor. Because there was only one throne, Heero chose to sit on the top step of the dias at Duo's side rather than make Duo stand at his side or sit as his feet. That way there could be no mistaking that Duo was his equal. In every way.

The chamberlain didn't even announce the sorcerers. Insulting them every way he could. Heero hid his smirk that the three men looked bedraggled and pathetic. Putting on a cold and uninterested expression, he watched them approach the dias and halt at its base. The Red was tall and skinny, one of the Blues was short and pudgy, and the third Blue was young. He looked almost as young as Duo. And quite attractive, really, with pitch black hair and bright green eyes.

"Heero Yuy," the Red began in a pompous voice, "you are hereby ordered to submit to the will of the Silent Order and surrender yourself and your slave immediately to the Tower for - "

"Slave?" Heero interrupted mildly. "The only slaves here are _you_, sorcerer. If you are referring to Duo, I'll warn you once. Speak of my fiance with the respect he is due."

The Red and older Blue both looked shocked and scandalized, but the young Blue merely looked startled.

"How dare you!" the fat Blue sputtered. "You actually freed _him_, a filthy _Black_, the worst threat to this world we've ever - "

"Be silent," Heero said quietly.

That was all, but it shut the man up as if Heero had ripped his throat out. He slowly rose to his feet. "You are used to dealing with the soft, plump lords of the north. You are in Corai now, and there is no one who will save you." He stopped in front of the Red, who was shorter than him by about a fingerwidth. "You will be thrown in the dungeons until I decide what to do with you." He stopped in front of the young Blue. "And so will you." He stopped in front of the fat Blue. "You will be hung for speaking of my consort in such a way, after I gave you fair warning."

They all went white, and Heero signalled to his guard.

"Wait," Duo said, placing a hand on Heero's arm. He looked at the young Blue. "I don't remember you at the Tower."

The Blue shook his head. "No, but I remember you."

Duo's gaze pierced through the other boy. "You feel different than these two. I can feel you hate the collar, even though you bury it."

The boy swallowed.

Reaching over, Duo laid his palm flat on the device. "I can remove it if you wish."

The other two sorcerers immediately clamored about like fools. A guard grabbed them both, dragging them away from Duo and the young Blue. Heero watched the tableau with increasing interest.

"Yes," the Blue whispered. "I wish that."

There was a slight pause, then with a faint _crack_ the collar popped open and clattered noisily to the floor. The three sorcerers stared at it, two wearing identical expressions of horror. Then the newly freed youth whirled and attacked the Red, hitting him right in the face.

"I hate you!" he snarled. "I hate you! I _despise_ you! All I ever wanted was freedom or a kind master and you granted me neither!"

It took three guards to haul the writhing, snarling youth off the red, whose nose was obviously broken.

"Your Majesty!" the boy panted. "Please, please hang them both! That one doesn't deserve to live any more than the other!"

Heero nodded to the guard. "Take them to the dungeons. There's no need to treat them gently."

As they were hauled away, the Blue slumped to the floor and sat awkwardly. He looked up at Duo. "Your master must be kind. He called you his consort. Let me be his sorcerer, too."

Heero didn't recognize the sad, angry look on Duo's face as he knelt in front of the other boy. "Do you see a collar around my throat?" he demanded softly. "I am not a slave, and neither are you. You are free."

The youth looked so despairing. "Where will I go? I will be collared again by the Tower in days."

"Then stay here," Heero said, kneeling by Duo's side. "You will be protected by the same barrier that currently hinders you. The Tower already knows Duo is a Black, but do they have any idea about me?"

The youth shook his head. "They were preparing for at least Green or Blue."

"I, too, am Black," Heero said, allowing a savage smile. "I plan to do more than conquer my neighboring kingdoms. I will tear the Tower down and crush it into dust."

"All I have to do is modify the barrier a little to allow you to use your magic inside it, too," Duo picked up. "If you stay here, you will be free. If you wish to leave, I will teach you how to shield yourself so the Tower will never find you again."

Those green, green eyes stared up at Duo in apparent shock and desperate hope. "There's nothing for me in this world. I'll stay and add my strength to your barrier if you will allow me to help you bring down the Tower."

Heero nodded. "Of course. What is your name? A king ought to know the names of his soldiers."

The youth nodded. "Salyn al'Sho - Salyn _Durash_, Your Majesty."

Heero smiled. "Welcome to Corai, Salyn Durash." He caught Duo's eye and knew his love was thinking the same thing as him.

_It seems the formation of my sorcerer army has begun._


	4. Tears and Blood

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, language, war, torture, fear of the unknown

**Special Note: **Dedicated to snowdragonct. You, my dear, have been this story's inspiration since almost the very beginning, and it's come this far thanks to you. Special thanks as well to Closet Goth and StandingOnTheRooftops for all your encouragement and lovely feedback.

**A/N:** I am very sorry about the long, loooooooooong wait between updates. I _finally_ have a new beginning to my book, which has been about eight years in the making. When inspiration struck, I'm afraid the only thing I could concentrate on was that. I have received some very loving encouragement from you, my lovely readers, and I can't tell you how much it means to me. So as thanks, here's the next chapter. Without a four month delay.

PS. Thank you to everyone who offered to Beta for me. ^_^

* * *

**How Do I Love You?**

Drawing in a long, slow deep breath, Duo drifted through the gardens. It was nearly Fall now. Hard to believe he'd not even been here in Corai for a year. It had been late winter when he left the Tower. The leaves on the trees were just beginning to show the red and gold tips. The flowers' colors were beginning to dull a bit, preparing for their long sleep. _It would be easy to form a barrier in this garden against the cold, and then it would bloom all through the winter_. He suspected it would be a long, hard winter.

"Duo?"

Starting, Duo turned to find Salyn Durash walking toward him. The youth was two years older than him and about half a head taller. _We would have been at the Tower at least some of the same time. Why don't I remember him?_ "Salyn," he said, smiling a little.

The youth dropped down to his knees in front of Duo, seizing his hand and holding it against his cheek. "I don't know what to do," he mumbled, and Duo felt the wet heat of tears. "I can't stop crying. I'm just . . . I just . . . I don't know what to do."

Surprised and not a little uncomfortable, Duo twisted his hand free and sank down in front of the older youth. "Please don't feel you owe me anything, Salyn. I plan to free any sorcerer who wishes it and give them a place to stay here in Cera."

Salyn abruptly threw his arms around Duo's slim shoulders and crushed him into a tight hug. "I remember you so well. The first time I saw you, that bastard Turel hit you right in the face, and you just looked up at him with this fierce glare. He hit you and you looked up again, with that same glare. I couldn't believe how brave and proud you were, looking at him with so much contempt. No matter what they did to you, you wouldn't obey them. You wouldn't submit, not when they starved you or beat you or froze you."

Duo felt an anxious stirring in his gut. He remembered that time well. Feeling like there was no one in the world who could possibly understand him or accept him. He'd never felt lonelier in his life, and here he was in Corai surrounded by people who accepted him. Even loved him.

"I tried to be brave like you," Salyn mumbled. "You made me want to be brave. But I never could do it. My master was so cruel. He . . . he . . ."

"Shh," Duo whispered, finally returning the embrace and squeezing hard. "You don't have to tell me." _I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear how he hurt you and raped you and humiliated you._ He wasn't sure his heart could take it.

"Your master is much more terrifying than mine was," Salyn sobbed, his tears beginning to soak through Duo's tunic. "But . . . there's something in his eyes that I've never seen. He doesn't look at me like I'm some sort of horrifying disease or . . ."

"I know," Duo murmured, clenching his fist in Salyn's hair. "And he's not my master anymore." _If he was taken to the Tower, _he'd_ have a master._ It was a chilling thought.

"Am I really free, Duo?" Salyn whispered, voice dry and hoarse.

"You're completely free," Duo promised, voice breaking.

Salyn suddenly grabbed Duo's arms and pushed him back, gazing down into his face. "I don't really care about Corai or the Black King, but I'll do anything for you, Duo."

Though the words may have seemed strange to any other listener, Duo understood. He knew what it felt like to suddenly have freedom after nearly an entire life of enslavement. He winced when Salyn squeezed too hard, which made the older youth loosen his grip. "You don't owe me anything," he reiterated.

Salyn ignored him. "I know of others who were sold off into slavery," he said, hands sliding down to grip Duo's. "Others who would be just as happy as me to have their freedom and join the sorcerer army you want to create. Even if only for the chance to take down the Tower."

Duo nodded. "Anything you can do to help I would appreciate. I'm protecting more than Heero. I'm protecting all of Corai and every other kingdom."

The older youth's confusion was plain.

"I think the Tower has done more to the world than make it Hell for sorcerers," Duo explained, picking his words carefully. "I'm not sure yet, but something's wrong. Something about the world feels . . . damaged."

Blinking, Salyn squeezed Duo's hands. "You protect your king and your country and your world. I will protect you." He lifted Duo's hands and pressed a firm kiss to the backs of both. "With my life."

Hoping he wasn't flushing, Duo carefully disentangled himself. "I hope I don't offend you, but . . . you had a master far longer than I did. Do you know how to . . . I want to protect this garden so it blooms all year 'round. Do you know how to do that?"

For the first time since he'd seen him, Salyn smiled. It was a soft expression that gentled his whole face and suddenly washed out all the grief and despair. "Yeah. My master's wife had me do it to the gardens on the estate. They weren't nearly as beautiful as this garden, though."

As Salyn showed Duo what he'd done, Duo felt a rush of love for Heero. "I see Heero already made it so you can use your magic inside the barrier," he remarked.

Salyn looked up, staring into the sky as though perplexed. "The Black King isn't like what I thought he'd be," he admitted after a moment. "In some ways he's just as terrifying as all the rumors and legends say. In other ways, he's not at all. It's . . . confusing."

Duo laughed softly. "Heero isn't a heartless beast, but he's not a gentle soul. He's fierce and proud and tender and volatile, a complex and beautiful man."

"You really do love him, don't you?"

Duo cupped a pale violet rose between his hands and breathed deeply. "Yes. With all my heart."

"Then he never . . . hurt you?"

"No," Duo replied. "In the very beginning, I thought he was a monster. Cold and violent. But he showed me the man hiding beneath that exterior, and I believe that's the moment I fell for him. Ironic that the first person to show me any kindness was the very master I had loathed."

Salyn heaved a deep sigh. "I'm more afraid of him, but I have to admit he's an impressive man. Is it true he plans to marry you?"

"Yes," Duo answered, "and make me the joint ruler of Corai. He says he wants everyone to know and understand that I'm his equal." He smiled softly.

Now Salyn shivered. "Will he really have that sorcerer executed just for speaking of you so poorly?"

At the reminder of the Black King's wrath, Duo rather wanted to shiver, too. "Yes," he murmured. "Don't ever make the mistake of believing Heero is a gentle man. He is perfectly capable of and willing to cut down all who stand in his path."

Moving to stand beside Duo, Salyn bumped their shoulders together. "I will stay out of his way."

Duo flashed him a grin. "That might be best. Heero doesn't give his affection easily."

"Indeed not," a new voice said. "Though I have proven my loyalty to him, he still does little more than scowl at me."

Already smiling, Duo turned and allowed Quatre to embrace him. "I'm surprised you weren't there when all the excitement went on in the audience hall."

Quatre chuckled. "I wanted to, but a certain tall someone wouldn't allow it. Is this the young man you freed?"

"Yes. Salyn, this is Quatre Winner, political advisor to the crown in general and me in particular. Quatre, this is Salyn Durash. The first member of my sorcerer army."

Quatre held out a hand. "Pleased to meet you. Perhaps you two can put your heads together and come up with a better name than 'sorcerer army.' It really is too boring and plain for its magnificent function."

Salyn took the hand slowly, as though afraid a normal who touched him might somehow hurt him. "Pleased to meet you," he echoed.

"I hope you're able to settle in quickly," Quatre went on. "I know it will probably be a huge change for you, being in a castle where people have an actual purpose rather than strutting about and displaying their own supposed importance. Although I must say it's a refreshing cha -"

"Um, why aren't you afraid of me?" Salyn blurted.

Quatre blinked. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

Duo had to swallow the sudden urge to laugh when Salyn floundered. "I . . . I'm a sorcerer. I'm not wearing a collar?" Almost carefully, as if it could have somehow escaped Quatre's notice.

"Oh," Quatre said, nodding. "You can rest assured I'm not afraid of you, Salyn. I had a sister who was taken away to the Tower, so I guess I have an unique understanding of sorcerers. When I look at you I see a person, not a monster." He smiled gently.

After a long, semi-awkward silence, Salyn looked down and scuffed his boot against the ground. "You're right. It's a huge change. I honestly didn't think normals like you existed."

"I wouldn't call myself that," Quatre said with a low laugh. "I leave it to Duo how much he tells you about that particular aspect of my life. I only came to see how you were doing, Duo. Since you're fine I will leave you two alone." He inclined his head and walked back the way he'd come.

Salyn watched. "What a strange man. Are there . . . others in Cera? Like him?"

"Who don't fear and loathe us?" Duo asked with a little smile. "Yes. Many others. And the rest are slowly coming around because their own king is a Black."

"Is that why he became known as the Black Prince?"

"Well, no," Duo said. "That was because everyone thought he was black-hearted." He grinned faintly. "That opinion hasn't changed much."

Salyn looked at him for a long time, then finally shook his head. "I don't understand."

Duo laughed quietly. "Neither do I."

**o0o 0o0**

Wufei looked out over the deserted battlefield that had, only an hour ago, been filled with shouting and angry men locked in combat. The Dobraian army had retreated like whimpering dogs, the remains of their feeble courage gone when their commander was captured. The commander himself had crumpled like a building made out of matchsticks, begging the Lord General of the Black King's army not to torture and maim him. The coward.

A foot soldier trotted up to him and offered a respectful bow. "Advisor Chang? The Lord General would like to speak with you."

"Thank you," Wufei said, nodding to the man as he turned on his heel and paced to the hastily-erected pavilion.

A table had been set up, documents and maps spread over its surface. The Dobraian commander sat on a chair opposite Zechs Marquise, Treize Khushrenada, and Generals Regathon and Afthron. Wufei wasn't quite sure Treize's title, but he was afforded at least a modicum of respect by the two generals. Himself, Wufei recognized the man had great potential as a military leader. The Dobraian's hands were bound in front of him with a thick rope, but that was all.

"Ah, Wufei," Zechs said. "Thank you for coming. I could use your advice on how to proceed."

"Certainly," Wufei said, sitting to Zechs' right and completely ignoring the Dobraian.

"I have decided to release this man back to his waiting lord since I have need of a message reaching the man. I should like your help drafting the message."

"Of course," Wufei said, dragging parchment, ink, and a quill toward him. "What would you like to say, and I will offer my opinion."

"Surrender or die."

Regathon and Afthron both smirked.

The Dobraian swallowed noisily.

Wufei smiled. "Then this, I believe, is how the message should read." He scrawled some words in his neat, precise handwriting and pushed the parchment toward the Lord General.

Zechs smiled, too. "Excellent." He blew on the ink to dry it, tucked it into an envelope, and dropped wax to stamp the Imperial seal. He handed the envelope to the Dobraian. "Please see that this makes it to the hands of your lord."

The man looked the color of sour milk. "What does it say?"

Zechs' smile didn't diminish. "Surrender or die."


	5. Suspicions and Certainties

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, language, war, torture, fear of the unknown

**Special Note: **Dedicated to snowdragonct. You, my dear, have been this story's inspiration since almost the very beginning, and it's come this far thanks to you. Special thanks as well to Closet Goth and StandingOnTheRooftops for all your encouragement and lovely feedback.

**A/N:** I had a few questions about my book. I don't have publisher yet, I've only just begun re-writing it (the first 2 drafts were shelved). It isn't slash, there isn't any romance. It's a science fiction/fantasy about three young Psions who go out looking for a legendary ship that can supposedly destroy planets. I will definitely let everyone who's interested know when it's published.

It seems this is a very long chapter.

* * *

**March on Dobraia**

"Won't it provoke the Tower into a swift and violent response, executing two sorcerers?" the chamberlain asked.

Heero looked up from his parchment, idly dragging the quill over his lips. "I suppose it will. Duo?"

His lover gave him a sweet smile. "Of course it will. I thought you were counting on that?"

A hint teasing. Heero looked back to the chamberlain. "You aren't worried about it, are you?" The slightest hint of a threat.

The chamberlain didn't even look ruffled. "Not in the least. I ask because I have a suggestion. I've spoken with the Blue, Salyn. He has some good ideas, that one. He gave me the names of two lords in Dobraia and several scattered throughout Syhnvar, Lark, and Valdrid who have purchased sorcerers he believes will be perfectly happy to join your sorcerer army."

Heero blinked. After ten years this man still never failed to surprise him. And please him. "Dobraia, hn? Those sorcerers will be easy to collect. Which lords?"

"Lord Cerval and Lord Greye."

A cold smile curved up Heero's lips. "Cerval. What a fortunate turn of events that it is his province my Imperial Army is currently subduing. Chamberlain, go find Barton and tell him I have need of his services. Duo and I are taking a trip to Dobraia."

The chamberlain rose and bowed deeply. "At once, Majesty." He hurried out.

Duo, who'd been sitting quietly reading, set down his book and moved to Heero's side. "What will we do in Dobraia?"

"First we will remind them why they fear me in the first place. Then we will pay a visit to Cerval and Greye and make offers to their sorcerers I doubt they will refuse."

The smile Duo gave him told the Black King just how much his sorcerer loved him just then. The boy leaned over and rested his head on Heero's shoulder. Heero reached up and threaded fingers through his bangs, brushing the luxurious strands back.

"We will also be paying a visit to the king soon," Heero went on. "I would like to have Cerval and Greye's sorcerers by the end of the week. I expect the Tower to respond quickly to my executing their lapdogs. While we are away from Cera, we are vulnerable."

Duo just nodded, sighing softly.

Soon the chamberlain returned with Trowa in tow. "Is there anything else you would like me to do, Majesty, before I see to the queen's domestic affairs?"

Heero caught the edge of Duo's blush and smiled. "Just one thing, Chamberlain. It should be announced to the royal court that there will be an execution tomorrow at dawn. Have my advisory council convene in the Council Hall in ten minutes, I will let them know first and then you may announce it."

"Yes, Majesty," the chamberlain said, bowing. He looked at Duo. "My queen, when you have a moment this evening, I have gathered some fabrics and materials I believe will meet with your approval."

Duo nodded. "Just after dinner, then?"

"As you desire, my queen." He bowed low and took his leave.

Trowa sat opposite the pair, a faint smile on his face. "Most of Cera now calls you that, Duo. I hope it doesn't offend you."

Duo shook his head. "No. I know why they do."

Heero turned slightly to kiss Duo's forehead. "Two things, Barton. First, I need you to get in touch with Chang and let him know that tomorrow I will be joining up with my army again. This time to lead them into battle in the province of Lord Cerval. I have business with him. Second, you will act as my liaison to the king when we march onto the capital."

"Of course," Trowa said. "When shall I tell Wufei to expect us?"

"Morning, but not very early. Not until after the execution. Cerval purchased a sorcerer some years ago, and I intend to have this sorcerer in my army by the end of the week."

A look of savage pleasure crossed over Trowa's normally reticent face. "Yes, Your Majesty. Wufei told me last night that the Lord General already conquered the province of Lord Vaga, and that the Dobraians are beginning to lose their nerve."

Heero smirked. What had begun as a battle to end the border skirmishes had escalated into the hostile takeover of Dobraia. "And I only mobilized a fraction of my army. Let Chang know, and then you and Winner come join me and Duo in the Council Room. I would like to apprise my Advisors of the execution of the sorcerers, as well as give them the chance to voice any concerns or suggestions."

Trowa bowed and left. Heero stood up, offering a hand to Duo. His beloved accepted, letting his hand rest on Heero's arm. They were halfway there when the Blue sorcerer Salyn appeared.

"I just found out from the chamberlain you're going to Dobraia tomorrow," he said in a rush. "Please let me go with you, Duo. I can protect you."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Think you he'll be going alone into a den of lions? There is no one on Harboura more capable of protecting him than me."

Salyn flinched back as though expecting a physical reprisal, but he didn't give in. "If the Tower finds out you're there, far from here, it's likely they'll send a team to subdue you and bring you back. I may not be as powerful as a Red, but I'm more powerful than any of the others."

Duo gently squeezed Heero's arm. "Salyn, please don't feel you owe me –"

"On the contrary," Heero interrupted. "I agree with you, Salyn. You will accompany us and protect Duo with your life. That is your task. You will ensure no harm comes to him. Am I perfectly clear?"

"Yes, Majesty," Salyn said, bowing.

"Good. Do you know many offensive spells?"

Salyn nodded. "Yes. Using magic for destructive purposes is easy. It was the first thing my former ma – captor had me learn."

"Then go. Make sure you're ready for our departure tomorrow morning. I dislike being made to wait."

Salyn sketched a hasty bow and raced off down the corridor. Heero looked down to find his lover giving him a feisty glare.

"I'm trying to discourage this notion that he owes me anything," Duo growled, "and you just told him that he does."

Heero lifted Duo's hand to his lips. "I won't apologize. You're everything to me, Duo. I would have every willing person in this world protect you from any danger."

Duo looked down, apparently disarmed. "How am I supposed to stay mad at you when you say sweet things like that?"

Heero chuckled. "If you are no longer upset with me, then the words served their purpose admirably." He leaned down and stole a deep, lingering kiss.

The way Duo melted against him made Heero want to abandon his advisors and carry his love back to bed. Reigning in his libido, he released Duo. Those pale cheeks were dusted with pink as he looked up at Heero.

"Business before pleasure, I suppose," Heero muttered.

Duo giggled.

**o0o 0o0**

Quatre followed Trowa into the Council room to find everyone else there already. Duo smiled at him, and Quatre took his seat to Duo's right. Trowa settled to Heero's left.

"The chamberlain made you all aware of why we're here?" Heero began.

"He most certainly did, Your Majesty," Evram Selsdor said at once. "I'm sure Lord Duo told you what we discussed at our last meeting. Allow me to be the first to offer to interrogate the sorcerers for what they know."

"You may if you wish," Heero agreed, waving a negligent hand. "The fine pair in our dungeons are probably just lackeys, I doubt they know anything."

Judging by the look on Selsdor's face, the man didn't care a whit.

"The chamberlain told us you plan to have them executed?" High Duchess Rysale said.

"Yes," Heero said. Then he looked at the six Advisors. "Not for being sorcerers. Is that perfectly clear?"

Quatre saw each of them swallow almost at the same time, followed by a round of "Yes, Majesty."

"If I may, why _are_ they being executed?" Duchess Rysale asked.

Heero gave her a somewhat chilly smile. "For speaking disrespectfully to Duo even after I warned them to stop, and for treason. Coming into my kingdom and demanding I submit to slavery is a treasonous act. Wouldn't you agree?"

Most of the world would probably consider it an act of justice, Quatre thought venomously.

"The scum get what they deserve!" Selsdor said, thumping his fist on the table. "Worthless dogs. They will be hung, yes?"

"Of course," Heero said mildly.

"That isn't the only reason we called you here," Duo said, glancing at Heero when the Black King took his hand and laced their fingers together.

It was the most tender gesture Quatre had ever seen from the man.

"Duo and I are leaving for Dobraia shortly after the execution," the Black King told them. "We will most likely be returning with two more sorcerers, and Dobraia will be part of Corai by the end of the month. I will be negotiating Dobraia's surrender or total defeat."

The three male Advisors looked like they'd been handed all the jewels of Tempria.

"Quatre will be remaining behind to take care of things in our absence," Duo said. "He is the new Regent."

Though this was the first he'd heard of it, Quatre managed to conceal his shock and pleasure. He wondered how much of that was Duo's choice, and how much Heero's. Not that it mattered. It just showed they trusted him to act in their best interest.

"We are counting on the six of you," Duo continued, "to provide him with counsel. We also want you to begin spreading the word about Heero's march on Dobraia. Their defeat is inevitable."

"I will be mobilizing another three factions of my army," Heero picked up. "Once Dobraia is secure under Corai's rule I will bring Penniar under as well."

Selsdor snorted. "Those weak and soft fools will collapse and expose their throats without a fight."

"Perhaps," Quatre interjected gently, "while you are subduing Dobraia, I and the Advisors could draft a formal demand for Penniar's surrender. They've already been beaten on many different occasions. It would save you time, Your Majesty, and then we'd have a larger front in our defense against the northern kingdoms. Should there be any who wish to oppose you."

Heero sent him an approving look. "Excellent idea." He rose, bringing Duo with him. The other lords and ladies quickly rose, too. "I have other matters to see to at the moment. You may convene at your leisure. I want the formal demand completed by the time I leave for Dobraia on the morrow. When you're ready, Quatre, have Duo and my chamberlain look it over and stamp it with my seal. It may be sent immediately on its completion. Barton."

Quatre didn't miss the slight flush of pleasure that stole quickly over Duo's countenance. Trowa offered a very slight bow to the Advisors and followed the king and future queen out. Leaning back in his chair, Quatre smiled faintly.

"Well, what do you feel our letter should say?"

Selsdor immediately thumped his fist on the table. "Something that leaves no room for doubt," he said. "They'll either surrender completely and without a fight, or we'll overrun the cowards."

"Something perhaps a touch more diplomatic than that?" the duchess Rysale added, smiling. She had a dimple on her left cheek.

"Though I agree it should still be firm," Lady Tomshjon piped up. "It's not as though we need to send a multiple-choice letter."

Selsdor, Earl Graboran, and Lord Schavone all snorted laughter. Quatre smiled. "Indeed, my lady." He rose and rummaged in the cupboards along the far wall for a parchment, ink, and a quill, then retook his seat. "I have some experience in matters such as these, so might I suggest we address it directly to the king. If it feels more like a personal threat, the people of the kingdom will pressure him to give in so they don't suffer."

Lady Staffire grinned. "You _do_ have some experience."

Quatre just smiled at her and began writing.

"Make it clear that the only other option is seige, and those weaklings won't last a day against the Black King's Imperial Army."

"Not to mention our future queen, the sorcerer," Duchess Rysale said with an even deeper smile.

"Not to mention the Black King himself!" Selsdor added, sounding vaguely affronted.

"Indeed," Lady Staffire said with something like a giggle. "We never would have considered what an appropriate title that would be for our prince when we began calling him that, did we?"

Quatre couldn't help chuckle with them. "It has only become more apropos with time," he agreed. "But does it really surprise any of you? That the first sorcerer king in history is _our_ king? The first monarch in history to become so renowned they fear him all the way to the farthest north of Jangra?"

"Not at all!" Selsdor practically crowed. "Add something about they should desire to avoid the Black King's wrath at all costs."

"Diplomatically, of course," Duchess Rysale said in a demure tone.

Selsdor snorted. "Oh yes. We definitely want to present our king as a thoughtful, tactful man."

Though he knew Heero wasn't the beast he'd put forth all those years, Quatre still felt a little twinge of anxiety. As if speaking of the Black Prince - now King - would somehow invoke him and incite his fury.

Really, he wasn't a child any the longer.

And it amused him to note the six Advisors had hints of the same anxiety in their expressions.

"What about a military draft?" Lady Tomshjon asked. "I believe it is something of a tradition in a formal call for surrender?"

Graboran nodded. "It is. Good point. Yes, I believe the number is twenty percent of the male population under the age of forty, excluding officers. You may want to confer with the Lord General, Quatre?"

Quatre nodded, the quill scratching over the parchment.

"Not that the Penniar cowards would be any asset to the Imperial Army," Selsdor scoffed.

"Still," Lady Tomshjon said with a little frown, "traditions must be observed."

"Indeed," Quatre said with a grin. "No need to be boorish. That, however, would be better served as part of the surrender conditions than the actual demand for surrender."

After perhaps fifteen minutes they had a letter drafted. Quatre sprinkled it with fine white sand. "Thank you all for your help. I will be relying on you while our sovereigns are away. If you'll excuse me." Inclining his head, he rolled up the parchment and took his leave.

Quatre padded down the halls, heading for the large room Heero was having the chamberlain convert to a private study for Duo. The door was open but he could hear their voices, so he lifted a hand to knock out of politeness and respect. However, he paused when he heard Heero's tone of voice. It momentarily mesmerized him.

". . . you know. Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

The tone was low, almost husky, lace with such _human_ things. Desire. Lust. Love. It sent a bolt of warmth straight through Quatre, and he shivered. _If Trowa spoke to me in that tone, I'd be on my knees begging._ He hesitated, not sure he wanted to interrupt a tender interaction. Then he knocked; it was still early in the day.

Heero didn't jump away from Duo like a guilty boy. He merely looked up at Quatre, lowering the hand cupping Duo's chin. For his part, Duo looked a little flushed. It was attractive.

"What is it?" Heero said. He didn't sound pleased.

Quatre laid the rolled-up parchment on the nearby table. The room still looked a little bare, but it was getting there. "We're done already."

Something flickered through those cobalt eyes. "Very well." He stepped way from Duo and headed for the door. "I'll see you in awhile, Duo." He paused in the doorway. "In the future, Winner, if you see you're intruding into a private moment, find a more appropriate time to present your business." He stalked away, leaving an arctic chill in the air.

_I wonder if he'll ever thaw toward me._ "Yes, Majesty," he murmured.

Duo made a discontented sound. "Ignore him, Quatre. You didn't interrupt anything. The chamberlain will be back any moment." He gestured around the room. "What do you think so far?"

Quatre nodded. "It's getting there. Still too bare, though."

"Yes, but I love the desk." He ran his fingers over the dark oak surface. "The chamberlain said he was having one special made, but he found this one. He knows I love dark, colored wood."

"Nothing less for you, my queen," the chamberlain himself said, striding into the room with purpose. "I have located several beautiful tapestries that will lighten the walls in here, all to your particular tastes. They will be arriving at the castle tomorrow."

"Thank you," Duo said, giving the man a sweet smile.

Quatre handed Duo the parchment. "For your approval, my queen." He winked.

Duo flushed again, but only a little. "Thanks." He read it quickly, then nodded. "It's forceful but not tasteless. Chamberlain, will you please affix Heero's seal and see it is sent immediately? I still have to see to the travel provisions, so come find me if you need anything else."

Both of them bowed. Quatre moved to go, but the chamberlain stopped him with a hand on his elbow.

"A moment, Lord Winner?"

"Of course," Quatre said.

"It isn't my place to question Duo's judgment," the chamberlain began, looking a bit troubled, "but I confess I have some misgivings about the young man he freed."

Quatre blinked. "Salyn?"

"Yes. I cannot say I believe he intends our queen harm, it's just . . ." He trailed off, looking more uncertain.

"You don't trust him?"

"I do not."

"Is it because you don't like having freed sorcerers wandering around the capital?"

"Not in the slightest," the chamberlain said, not sounding flustered one bit. "It's merely, we don't know this boy at all. And suddenly he is deeply in Duo's confidence. Could he be a plant?"

"By the Tower?" Quatre said, shocked. That had never even occurred to him.

"Yes."

Disconcerted, Quatre looked down for a moment. "I suppose it's possible. From what I know, Duo never made a secret of the fact that he hated being enslaved. It would be a natural conclusion to assume he'd be willing to free any and all who expressed the same attitude."

The chamberlain nodded. "Exactly. I don't want to believe the worst of someone upon meeting them, but . . ."

Quatre smiled. "This is Duo we're talking about."

The normally-serious chamberlain broke into a smile. "Exactly. He's special. Is there anything you can do? Perhaps . . . talk to the boy, watch him for any signs of duplicitous behavior."

"I will," Quatre promised. "In fact, I'll go find him right now. Show him around. See if he needs help preparing for the trip."

The chamberlain frowned. "He's accompanying them?"

"Yes," Quatre replied. "Heero charged Salyn with protecting Duo."

The words obviously made the chamberlain unhappy. "Perhaps I will speak with our king. Voice my concerns to him."

Quatre blinked. _You're a fair bit braver than I am._ "Is that wise?" he suggested.

The chamberlain gave him a funny little smile. "He trusts my judgment. And I his." He bowed. "By your leave, my lord."

**o0o 0o0**

Trowa smiled a little when Quatre strode into their room, looking flustered. It was a good look on him. Made Trowa want to pounce on him and hold him down and . . . do other things. Inappropriate things. Wicked things.

Quatre blushed. "Could you wait until after we've talked?"

"Certainly," Trowa agreed, closing the large leather case that contained his travel necessities. "What's on your mind, angel?"

"Duo and Salyn," his love replied at once, moving to his side and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Have you met Salyn?"

"No. I've passed him once or twice in the halls, but that is all."

"The chamberlain and I just had a discussion about him," Quatre began, raking fingers through his soft golden hair. "The more I think about it, the more it bothers me. Sorcerers can use magic to detect the thoughts and feelings of others, rather like we can, correct?"

"Of course," Trowa said with a frown, unsure where this was leading.

"Then why did they bring with them a relatively powerful sorcerer, a Blue, on their first trip to Corai? Surely they would have expected Heero and Duo to have some defenses, so why did they send so few?"

Trowa blinked. A chillingly relevant observation. "They weren't expecting Heero to be so strong," he offered.

Quatre shook his head. "They knew how powerful Duo is. He's a Black. Would they really send only one Red and a Blue with questionable loyalty?"

"Are you saying Salyn is actually loyal to the Tower?"

"I don't know," Quatre said, obviously distressed. "I don't have the time to talk to him and find out. But you will. You're traveling with them to Dobraia. Will you keep an eye on him? Try to find the opportunity to speak with him in private?"

"Of course I will, angel," Trowa murmured soothingly, leaning forward and kissing his love's forehead. "I won't let anything happen to Duo."

Quatre fell against him with a soft smile. "Thank you."

**o0o 0o0**

Heero blinked, annoyed, when someone knocked on his study door. Only one person was welcome to interrupt him here, and that was Duo. And Duo wouldn't knock. "Come," he snapped.

To his surprise, his chamberlain hustled inside. He dropped a rolled parchment on Heero's desk - the surrender demand, no doubt. "I already told you Duo could approve - "

"This is not why I'm here, Your Majesty," the man interrupted.

It was almost enough to make Heero smile. Almost. No one in the castle was as bold as this man. Except Duo, of course. "Then pray tell me. Why _are_ you here disturbing me? Make it quick."

"I'm concerned for Duo."

Well, that was quick. And it effectively wiped away Heero's irritation. He rose, stalking toward the chamberlain. "Have you discovered some threat against him?"

The chamberlain looked down, seeming troubled. "I can't say for certain. But I admit I'm worried about this Blue, Durash. I trust Duo's judgment, but he is very young, Your Majesty. It wouldn't be so surprising for his judgment to be clouded by compassion."

Heero relaxed a little, pleased by the man's concern. "No, indeed."

"I'm certain Duo wishes to believe the best of people. After all, he fell in love with you, Majesty."

That incredibly bold comment made Heero smile a bit. It helped that only Duo actually _saw_ the best in him. "Yes, no small feat." He knew no insult was intended. "You have nothing to worry about from Salyn."

Just like that, the worry vanished from the chamberlain's countenance. "Then you have ascertained his loyalty?"

"Not at all," Heero admitted easily. "In fact, his mind is so carefully shrouded I knew in an instant he was suspect. What I meant was, I'm keeping an eye on him. Both eyes. That's why I allowed him to come. Be at ease, Chamberlain. I will not allow anything to happen to Duo."

The chamberlain drew a deep breath, and all his tension seemed to drain away when he expelled it. "Yes, Your Majesty. Then it seems I have simply wasted your time."

Heero shook his head. "No. Never apologize for trying to protect Duo. I appreciate your concern." He picked up the document and tapped it against the man's chest. "See that this is sent out at once."

The man lowered himself in a deep bow. "Immediately, Majesty."

Heero smiled as he watched him leave. _Seems I'm no longer the only one who loves my future bride._ Suddenly not caring anymore about the busy tasks, he strode out of his study and headed out to look for his love. All he had to do was stretch out his senses a little to find him in their bedchambers, no doubt preparing for their trip. Making sure to mask his presence and move quietly, he stole up behind Duo and enfolded him in a tight embrace.

Duo let out a little yelp. "Heero!" he snapped. "Don't scare me half to death!"

Chuckling, Heero nuzzled the side of his neck. "It's cute when you get mad."

Duo tugged (ineffectually) at Heero's arms, growling. "I'm busy."

Heero spun him around and planted a devouring kiss on those oh-so-accessible lips. "Is there any chance you'll become un-busy?"

Panting, Duo stared up at him with slightly glazed eyes. "N-not probably."

This time the kiss was slower and deeper. He sucked Duo's tongue into his mouth and nibbled gently. When he finally released him, an enticing blush covered Duo's cheeks. "What about now?"

Slim arms wrapped around his neck. "Did I unwittingly create a monster when I said you didn't have to wait?" he murmured, eyes glittering.

Heero scattered kisses over his cheeks, forehead, and across the bridge of his nose. "It seems so," he agreed, once more kissing his love. The more he tasted, the more he wanted. _You are fully the reason I'm not lost or insane or completely evil. I love you. I'll never let anything happen to you._ Duo whimpered into the kiss, the sweet sound turning into a delicious moan when Heero slid a knee between his thighs.

Duo wrenched away. "Stop," he gasped, trying to catch his breath. "It's the middle of the day."

"So?" Heero inquired, nibbling and sucking down the side of Duo's neck and throat.

"I-I have work to do!"

"Delegate it to someone else. That's what servants and attendants are for."

"Heero . . ." Both a warning and a plea.

Heero ignored the warning and heeded the plea. All it took was a little push to topple them down onto the huge bed. "Mm," he purred, biting over Duo's collar bone, "you're delicious."

Blink. Heero looked up at Duo in surprise, wondering how his love had managed to flip them over and pin him down. His indigo eyes gleamed with danger.

"I may not be as strong, physically," the beautiful boy said with a hint of a smirk, "but I'm every bit as strong in other ways."

Heero didn't sulk. He really didn't. The Black King did not sulk. Then he decided to try another tack. "I won't be able to touch you for probably a week. We have to get up early, and I'm sure you'll want to feel energized and refreshed. Not exhausted from my love-making." With a smirk of his own.

Duo scowled at him. "Think you can use logic to get your way?"

Stretching up, Heero stole a quick kiss. "Yes."

For a moment his love resisted. Then, with a little grumble of something incoherent, Duo let up. "Fine, but in the future, control your raging libido."

Heero nodded. He had no intention of doing any such thing. As clothing fell away to the floor and naked skin aligned with naked skin and slender bodies slid together with growing ease and Heero plunged into the place he was sure was better than heaven, he resolved to make Duo just as crazy as he was. The way Duo writhed under him, the way his skin flushed and gleamed with perspiration, the way his body tensed with each slow grind forward and clenched with each slow drag backward. It was intoxicating and enticing and enchanting and utterly, utterly addicting.

He didn't know what the future held for them. The kingdoms, the Tower, the world, any of it. He only knew one thing with absolute certainty. _I will treasure you forever_.


	6. Call To War

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, language, war, torture, fear of the unknown

**Special Note: **Dedicated to snowdragonct. You, my dear, have been this story's inspiration since almost the very beginning, and it's come this far thanks to you. Special thanks as well to Closet Goth and StandingOnTheRooftops for all your encouragement and lovely feedback.

**A/N: **I seriously wish all of you, my lovely readers, lived in Bellingham so I could meet you in person. Sigh.

And it seems my chapters are getting longer. Oh well, I'm sure you all have no complaints. XD

* * *

**Fall of Kingdoms**

In the days since the Black King's last visit to his Imperial Army, Treize had settled into a position of Division Commander. That put him right below the Division Generals. He enjoyed being an officer and he knew his division was already beginning to respect and trust him, but he wanted more. A commander seldom joined the conferences between the Lord General and Division Generals. Zechs never sought Treize out, and he rarely asked the man for an opinion of any kind.

Today was no different. On the eve of a successful battle with the faltering Dobraian army, Treize saw Wufei stride with purpose and grace across the camp, heading toward Zechs' pavilion. Really, the young man was so beautiful. Though he almost always wore his ebony hair pulled straight back, Treize had once seen him let it down as he prepared to wash up. The straight, shining locks falling around his pale face and neck had been a rather . . . enlightening experience.

Treize had long harbored something of an infatuation. Now it was morphing into sexual arousal. He burned to follow Wufei, wondering what he was discussing with Zechs. He knew enough of the man's body language to recognize it wasn't a social visit, and the slight tension in his shoulders told Treize it was something very important.

Fortunately for his sanity, he wasn't kept waiting long. Zechs emerged from his pavilion and summoned the three division generals and the six division commanders. Treize gratefully rose and walked with the other officers. Zechs waited until they'd all arrived.

"I have news from Cera," he began. "Wufei has been in touch with our king. He will be traveling here tomorrow afternoon with Duo, our future queen. He will be negotiating Dobraia's total surrender or complete conquest. He intends to have both Dobraia and Penniar merged into Corai by the month's end."

The gathered men burst into excited talk, and Treize felt a thrill run through him. He could practically feel the world changing. Deep in the private recesses of his own mind, he felt a stirring.

_"You are right about that young man, Treize,"_ came a voice that seldom spoke to him, and when it did it always filled him with tremendous warmth. Cestera. Goddess of Life. _"Everything shifts and flows around him. And not just him, but the beautiful young Black that he loves. You are too far from it all. I somehow sense it is important that you become close with these two boys. You need to stay near them. They are setting events into motion that must be allowed to come to fruition."_

Treize almost found himself nodding as though she were standing right in front of him. _"I will do as you require."_

The golden light went dark in the depths of his mind, and he refocused to find Wufei looking at him oddly and Zechs continuing.

"There will be an execution in the morning," the Lord General was saying. "After that our king will be arriving. He plans to lead the final attack on this province himself, then march into the capital. Apparently the lord of this province has a sorcerer, and our king intends to liberate this sorcerer and bring them into his army."

That created even more stir. General Regathon puffed out his chest. "What do you say, Lord General? Shall we let the word slip? I'll wager a thousand crowns that the cowards will flee before we even set foot on the battlefield!"

The other men laughed, and Treize smirked. He very well might be right.

Zechs smiled. "It's an amusing thought, but no. It will better suit our king's purposes if they're not aware of what's going on until too late. He told me he has a special plan, and I'm rather hoping for a demonstration of power they will never forget."

By the looks on their faces, the rest of the men were hoping for that too.

"Please see to your divisions," Zechs went on, "and make sure that everything is perfect for their arrival. This time Duo will be accompanying him, and I want you each to make sure all is in order to see to his comfort in particular."

Afthron lifted an eyebrow. "It's not as though he's a woman."

"No," Zechs agreed, giving the man a cold look, "but as you will recall, when he first came to Corai he was a slave. Now he is our king's equal, and I'm quite certain to treat him as anything less would bring the Black King's wrath down upon you faster than you could blink. And you did not travel with us from Navrane all those months ago. I have met Duo, and I assure you he is no demure child. He has a sharp tongue and a fierce temper. And he is no longer afraid to use either."

Wufei smirked, and Treize did too. He had met Duo, and looking back he wondered if that meeting had been cleverly staged.

"Now go. Wufei, please remain."

When the other officers began filing out, Wufei leaned toward Zechs. "I would like a word with Commander Khushrenada if I may, Lord General."

"Of course."

Surprised and pleased, Treize followed Wufei to a secluded part of camp. The ebony-eyed man looked up at Treize, expression inscrutable.

"For how long have you been able to commune with your goddess?"

_So you sensed that, did you?_ Treize just smiled. "For at least as long as you. Perhaps longer."

After a moment of intense scrutiny, Wufei relaxed a little. "I will require you to tell our king."

Not a suggestion. Treize found his desire deepening. "Does it matter so much if he does not know?"

"Yes," Wufei said. "He will find out anyway, and what will he think of you then, that you kept it a secret? Duo can sense the energy nesting in us that leads back to our gods and goddesses. Yours has been dormant until just a moment ago, so even I could not. Now that it is active, Duo will sense it at once."

Treize inclined his head. "I understand. I will tell him at the first opportunity."

Wufei nodded. "I'm glad you agree. That is not the only thing I wish to discuss. It was Trowa who contacted me to let me know of their arrival, and he has made me aware of something. I would like you to be, as well. Apparently Duo has already freed a young man from his collar. A Blue of questionable loyalty."

Surprised, Treize blinked and folded his arms. "Indeed."

"They are bringing this Blue with them. Trowa has asked me to add my vigilance to his, and now I'm asking you. He's not sure yet whether this young man intends Duo harm, but he's expressed at least some measure of concern. You have already sworn under our king's magic to serve him, so I know I can trust you."

_So that moment with him I was under spell,_ Treize thought with a little shiver. "I'm glad you know that, Wufei, and I will certainly keep my eye on this youth. Actually, Cestera has asked me to watch over both our king and his love. She told me the change they will bring to this world must be allowed to happen."

It was Wufei's turn to look surprised. And impressed. "I see. Well, I must admit I'm grateful to have her on our side. Thank you, Treize. I'm going to speak with Zechs now, make him aware of these things. I know Heero and Duo are the two most powerful people on Harboura right now, but they are not invulnerable."

"Indeed not," Treize agreed. "I must return to my section of the division and see to organizing things. Good evening, Wufei."

"And to you, Treize," Wufei returned, nodding. He glided back the way they'd come.

Treize felt a pleasant warmth spread low through his belly. If they could carry on polite and comfortable conversation like this, perhaps there was a chance for it to develop into something more as time went by.

**o0o 0o0**

This time when Duo rode into the Imperial Army of Corai, it was on the back of his own horse. The jet black stallion was a bit smaller than Dark, and he had a silver stripe down his forehead and a slash of silver in his tail. It was the source of his name, Silvertail. Duo thought it was every bit as unimaginative as Dark, but he didn't complain. The stallion was only just over two years and therefore still quite frisky and energetic, and his mind had not been awakened. It gave Duo great delight to be the first when Heero told him,

"He's yours, my love."

Silvertail bonded deeply and instantly to Duo, and even though he talked so fast Duo could barely understand him, he loved the stallion immediately. The stablemaster watched him saddle Silvertail and offer him the bit with amazement.

"You've a golden hand with 'em, just like Heero," he mused, shaking his head. "I've never been able to get that little beast to listen nor mind."

Duo smiled, stroking a hand down Silvertail's nose. "That's just because you weren't asking right. You're a wonderful horse, aren't you?" he murmured.

Silvertail snorted softly and nudged him in the stomach.

His youth presented other challenges, though. He got jealous and unreasonable when other horses came near Duo, and even people. He scared the living daylights out of a poor stableboy with his stamping and rearing. But while Duo had never been taught how to ride a horse, Silvertail calmed immediately when Duo settled into his saddle.

_'I know you're not used to it,'_ he told Duo, _'so I'll be gentle.'_

Duo had to smile at his thoughtfulness. Silvertail also absolutely refused to let any horse lead except Dark.

Heero created the gateway to the army in the middle of the courtyard. He rode through first, Dark moving with confidence and without fear. Silvertail hesitated, tugging nervously at the bit, until Duo stroked his neck and promised nothing scary awaited on the other side. Salyn and Trowa followed behind on their own horses, the latter leading the former. When they emerged on the other side, it was to find a long row of soldiers waiting, lined up and armor gleaming. Zechs stood at their head, looking resplendent in his battle regalia.

Heero dismounted, handing Dark's lead to a waiting man. Duo instantly sensed that he wanted to offer his love a hand down, but he didn't want to make him look weak in front of the others. Duo almost smiled and easily slid out of the saddle. Silvertail frisked, snorting aggressively, but Duo calmed him with a hand and he let himself be led away. Heero didn't resist offering Duo his arm, and he accepted with a smile.

"Your Majesties," Zechs said, bowing deeply. The others beside him did the same. "Welcome back. Would you care to inspect our camp?"

Duo recognized Wufei and Treize, but none of the others. He didn't wait for Heero to respond. "Please," he said. "Also, would you introduce me to your Division Generals and Commanders?"

The unfamiliar men looked quite pleased.

"Of course," Zechs said, turning slightly to the side. "This is General Regathon, First Divison, and this is General Afthron, Second Division."

Both men gave Duo a deep bow with a flourish, exclaiming their pleasure at finally meeting him in person. They introduced their commanders and captains, and Duo was a little surprised by the emotions flowing from them. They wanted Duo to feel welcome, they even felt a bit covetous of him. The moment Zechs distracted Heero with something, General Regathon gently took Duo's hand and rested it on his arm.

"This is your first time amidst our army, is it not?" he asked, beginning to lead him along.

The unpleasant memories of the trip from Navrane to Corai sprang up in Duo's mind. "During war time, yes," he replied.

Regathon patted Duo's arm as General Afthron appeared on Duo's other side. "Our Lord Chang told us you and the Black King have a special plan for making sure Dobraia surrenders?" Regathon asked.

"Though I'm certain your mere presences would do just as well," Afthron chortled.

Duo couldn't help smiling. "Yes. Heero wants to accomplish more than mere conquest. He is the first monarch in the history of our world to actually be a sorcerer. We have the mindset of an entire world to change, and the resistance to these changes will become more fierce the farther north we travel."

"There must be others in the world who feel the way you do, though," Regathon said in comforting tones.

"After all, an entire world of narrow-minded idiots seems unlikely," Afthron added.

Duo blinked, thoughts beginning to drift. There were a lot who didn't. Those would be the biggest threat. "The sorcerers who genuinely feel the Tower is right will always pose a significant danger, though. Heero made sure a certain number of individuals could never be directly harmed by magic. I wonder if there's a way we could do that for the rest of the Imperial Army."

He noticed the two men give each other a look. Regathon cleared his throat.

"That's a marvelous idea, my queen," he said after a moment, "but I believe the practical application would . . . prove challenging. May I suggest an alternative?"

"Of course," Duo said, nodding. After all, this man was old enough to be his father and had decades more experience.

"An elite force in every Division capable of handling sorcerers," Regathon said. "A group of individuals, perhaps ten to twenty of them. They could receive the protections of which you spoke, as well as special training."

Duo grinned. "They could also be provided with magically-imbued weapons that would be capable of defeating a sorcerer."

The two generals returned Duo's grin. "Now you're thinking like a soldier," Afthron said with a chuckle.

Duo started when he felt a warm hand land between his shoulder blades. "Are you three solving the world's problems all by yourself?" an amused Heero asked.

Turning slightly, Duo reached up and captured the king's hand in his own. "They have given me a few ideas for anti-magic measures," he replied.

Regathon looked pleased. "We merely offered a few suggestions, Your Majesty. The ideas were mostly his own."

Duo felt a swell of pride and pleasure in Heero - pride for Duo, and pleasure that these two high-ranking noble-officers were treating Duo with respect. The rest of the inspection passed quickly, and Duo found himself interested. Really, this army was run with efficiency and skill. It was an immensely positive reflection on Heero, and Duo was pleased.

The officers retired with them to Zechs' enormous pavilion. The table was large enough to seat them all. Salyn opted out of sitting, instead he stood right behind Duo's chair. Duo could feel the nervous energy tingling along the older youth's nerves, could feel the power crackling around him as though he expected to be attacked at any moment. Duo took a deep breath and tried to ignore it.

"I'm pleased that since I was here last, things have improved even more. What is the casualty count so far?" Heero began.

The ugly side of war Duo did not like to consider.

Zechs smiled, looking faintly bemused. "None on either side. The border province armies have fought half-heartedly at best. I expect the resistance will grow stronger as we progress north, however."

Heero nodded. "I agree. I realize I have neglected the introductions. This is Salyn Durash, Duo's personal protector. He has given me the names and masters of two sorcerers in Dobraia. Freeing them is mine and Duo's primary reason for coming here, as well as an audience with the king. I also will be - "

Duo started when he felt a strange little burst of energy. It made Heero break off and look at him, the question in his eyes clear. He rose, putting a hand on Heero's arm to stop him from following suit. "I felt something strange. I'll go investigate."

"I'll go with you," Heero said immediately.

Duo gave him a slight glare. "Stay here and finish your business with these men. I already know what you're going to say, so you won't miss me." When Heero opened his mouth to protest, Duo hardened his glare. "I don't need you to take care of me. I'll be back in a moment. Salyn?" Turning, he strode out of the pavilion.

Salyn trotted at his side, so close their shoulders brushed. "What is it? Your sensitivity is much greater than mine."

"I'm not sure," Duo said, still feeling a bit short-tempered. Reaching around, he took Salyn's wrist and Blinked.

The world flickered out only to pop back in a second later, and Duo took a moment to look around. Not a soul for miles, but he could feel the residue of magic. Salyn hovered right behind him, still looking a split-second from either fleeing or hurling some tremendous magic. Duo flashed him an irritated look.

"Stop hovering like a frightened dove," he snapped. "Be useful and set up a barrier ward around the area. Surely you can feel that just moments ago someone performed magic here."

Salyn jumped and scrambled back. "Y-yes, I can."

Too annoyed to apologize, Duo began scanning the immediate space for disturbance.

"I-I'm done, Duo," Salyn said, suddenly right back at Duo's side. "Perhaps we should return to camp. We're vulnerable out here."

Duo ignored him. "You just set wards. No one can sneak up on us."

"But my wards can be overcome with enough force -"

Straightening, Duo sent him a hard look. "That's not likely to happen. Is it?"

Salyn swallowed. "Well . . . no, I suppose not, but -"

Duo forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down. "Never mind. I already found what I came here for. It's a basic suggestion trap." He smiled faintly. "I wouldn't have thought of that."

Salyn frowned. "A suggestion trap?" He paused, and Duo felt him concentrate. "A suggestion to travel farther west, along the river instead of sticking to the main road. I wonder why?"

"Probably to prepare some sort of ambush," Duo said. "Traveling along the river wouldn't have delayed us by any great deal, and the readily-available water would have been an added benefit. That begs another would any sorcerer perform magic this close to the camp when there are two Blacks and one Blue?"

Salyn looked around. "Why didn't Heero sense this?"

Duo tried not to let his irritation return. "Because he hasn't ever used magic like you and I, and because I'm still shielding him."

"Shielding him?"

"Just . . . be silent a moment," Duo said as politely as he could. Closing his eyes and trying to block out everything, he searched for that lingering thread that might tell him something about the sorcerer who'd lain this trap.

_Green. It was a green, and it was a female. She has a lot more experience than me in these things. This was an excellent trap. But could she really have been sloppy enough to cast it so . . . obviously? Unless she meant to draw my attention._

"You know, when you use magic I can't sense it at all," Salyn interrupted his musings.

Duo opened his eyes. "If you remind me when things settle down, I'll teach you how to do it too. It's difficult, but not impossible." He drew in a deep breath, trying to decide what to do. He could go to the river, try to figure out what lay in wait. He could return to camp, apprise Heero. He could travel along the road. "Can you turn into an animal?"

Salyn shook his head. "No. I used to try all the time, but changing one's shape is difficult. Changing one's size is even more difficult."

"Good," Duo said. And the older boy was right, it was difficult. But not impossible. "Return to camp and tell Heero I'm going to find out more about this suggestion trap."

"What!" Salyn exclaimed. "I won't leave your side -"

In the space of a few more heartbeats, Duo stood on the ground in the form of a tiny hummingbird, small enough to fit in the palm of a hand. Flying was far easier than performing magic, and before Salyn could even think about stopping him he was gone, zooming through the trees. It was quite exhilirating. Making sure his own shields were strongly in place, he found the river and began his search.

It yielded results about two leagues from the suggestion trap. The remains of a camp, and a little farther along the river there were at least one-hundred men gathered around. Obviously waiting for some sort of signal. Duo could see bows and crossbows, and each of them were wearing mottled green and brown and gray tunics. They would be difficult to spot, and when the Imperial Army moved along the river they'd be able to pick off their targets.

Duo landed on a reed and sighed. That tactic would work well against a normal army. The two Divisions in Dobraia were more than small enough for Duo to protect from any aerial bombardment as soon as he realized the ambush, which would only take moments. It would serve as nothing more than a minor nuisance and delay.

_So then what are they planning? The lord of this province is Cerval, and he's one of the two Salyn told me about. This must be some sort of diversionary tactic. But to what end?_ He clicked his beak in irritation. _I'm not used to this. I don't know how nobles think. What is their goal?_ Well, the answer to that was easy. Securing and protecting their own positions. Without their titles they were useless. And if Heero occupied Dobraia and pulled it into Corai's rule, their titles were meaningless. Heero would never allow men and women he did not trust to remain in power.

_So it's in their vested interest to make sure Dobraia doesn't fall. And as quickly as Heero and I revealed his secret, the Tower would be one step ahead of us there since they're more spread out. They can travel just as freely and easily as I can. They have to be behind this._ As carefully as he could, he probed the defenses of these men. They themselves were nothing extraordinary. In fact they had misgivings about their task. But something kept snagging Duo's attention. The weapons. They felt . . .

Wrong. Duo blinked and hissed in a sharp breath. _Wrong. Those are magically imbued. They would penetrate even my defenses if I didn't notice in time._ His eyes widened. Without him and Heero, the guerilla-style attack would be more effective and deadly. And the magic in the tips of those arrows was meant to subdue magical ability.

_A Green couldn't pull that off. There are other sorcerers around. They must be close. Far enough that I couldn't sense them._ Even the Tower couldn't have acted that quickly. They couldn't possibly have known exactly where the Imperial Army would be.

Taking to the air, he zoomed back the way he'd come. He didn't stop until he reached the outskirts of the camp, and as soon as he did he wove a huge, powerful barrier to prevent any magic but his own. Including Salyn.

**o0o 0o0**

Heero felt something close (far too close for comfort) to panic when Salyn returned without Duo. His initial impulse was to murder the Blue, his desire to find out exactly the kid's angle overridden by his fury. He practically dragged Salyn to the edge of camp, squeezing his arm too hard and not caring in the slightest.

"I thought I told you your job was to protect him," he growled. "How exactly do you plan to do that when you don't even know where he is?"

Salyn gave him an utterly pathetic look. "I couldn't stop him! He turned into a hummingbird and flew off! Have _you_ ever tried to capture a hummingbird with your bare hands?"

Heero squeezed harder, making the kid mewl. "If anything happens to him, I will _kill_ you," he hissed. "You'll be begging for it by the end." The mindbreaker flitted through his mind. Oh, how easy it would be to recreate that evil magic and use it right now. This little shit would confess everything and Heero wouldn't have to play nice.

"Please!" Salyn yelped. "He didn't give me a choice, I swear!"

Heero exerted pressure on the arm he held, and Salyn went down to his knees with a whine. "Do you understand how easy it would be for me to crush your mind and make you spill your guts in your desperation to please me?" he hissed. "Easier than breaking a dry twig. I've let you stay close because I suspect you're not being honest with me, and I know you're not the threat. What do you suppose would happen if I changed my mind, hm?"

"Please, please," the kid whimpered, his free hand wringing in his tunic. "I tried, I don't want to see him hurt, I swear, please!"

Heero looked down at him, expression iced over. Those words were a mixture of truth and something more vague. Something too foggy to be truth, not quite blatant enough to be a lie. This kid was quite the conundrum. A moment later, he was spared Heero's wrath when he felt Duo begin laying a powerful barrier around the camp. Salyn looked a bit shocked when the barrier cut off his magic.

Heero smirked. Perhaps Duo wasn't as trusting as he appeared. "It seems my love has returned. Since you're next to useless at the moment, go ask one of the officers where you're to sleep for the night. I don't want to see you until morning. Am I perfectly clear?" He shook Salyn once for emphasis, then flung him to the ground. Disregarding him immediately, he stepped past him and headed for his love. Vowing to keep his temper in check.

Duo gave him such a feisty glare all words evaporated on his tongue. It was cute.

"The Tower's prepared an ambush for us," Duo said. "Does Zechs have maps of Dobraia? I want to see them right now."

Slightly bemused, Heero merely nodded and led Duo back to the pavilion. Only Zechs, Treize, Wufei, and Trowa remained with the two Division generals. The six men rose and bowed when the pair entered, and Duo ignored it. He strode to the table and began looking through the maps.

"Show me a map of this province, Zechs," he commanded.

It didn't sound bossy or demanding. It sounded like a command fit for any royal. Heero's pride for his little love soared.

Zechs obeyed immediately, sorting through his maps with ease. Duo spread the map out on the table. It was a finely detailed work, showing newer roads, older roads, and even the well-hunted game trails. It also showed rivers and streams. Duo tapped his finger on the city Dermaile, next on their push toward the capital.

"Do we have a map of the city?"

"Yes," Zechs said, rustling a few scrolls out of the way and spreading out a map of Dermaile.

Duo studied it for a moment and nodded. "I'm going to open a gateway right into the city, here in the main square. We'll march on Dermaile tonight and demand Cerval's surrender. I want to occupy the city by sunset."

The command garnered startled looks from every man, but Heero could tell the battle-hardened warriers also approved. Not about to undermine his lover's authority, Heero opted for a silent approach.

_'Duo? What's troubling you? Not that I don't approve this aggressive strategy.'_

_'The Tower has laid an ambush for us,'_ Duo replied shortly. _'I intend to do exactly what they don't expect. This has been a very polite war with Dobraia. I think it's time we showed them why they fear you in the first place.'_

"Excellent strategy, my queen," General Regathon said, thumping a fist on the table. "It's bold and fearless. I and General Afthron will begin preparing immediately, I estimate no more than half an hour. By your leave." He gave a deep bow, and the two men left.

Zechs began rolling up his maps and scrolls. "I agree with General Regathon," he said.

Wufei and Trowa both frowned a little. It was Wufei who stirred first.

"An ambush from the Tower?" he said after a moment. "How did they find out where we are?"

Duo's beautiful indigo eyes darkened. "I have a theory. For right now taking Dermaile is our priority. Zechs, I expect a strategy that will minimize loss on both sides. Wufei, Trowa, you two with me."

Effectively taking Heero out of the picture, the Black King noted with a little grin. "And what would you like me to do, my love?"

The words didn't so much as ruffle Duo. He gave Heero a sweet smile. "What you do best. Prepare your undefeated army for war."


	7. Hostility and Mercy

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, 13x5, 6+OC

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, language, war, torture, fear of the unknown

**Special Note: **Dedicated to snowdragonct. You, my dear, have been this story's inspiration since almost the very beginning, and it's come this far thanks to you. Special thanks as well to Closet Goth and StandingOnTheRooftops for all your encouragement and lovely feedback.

**A/N: **Who was it that asked me about heirs? Don't worry, anyone! I have already figured it out. I always consider important things like that (remember _The King and the Shaman_?).

DarthZombieSarah: I would be unbelievably thrilled and honored! ^_^

* * *

**Drums of War**

They came out of nowhere, the clouds. Thick and dark and tumultuous they obscured the sun and swallowed the blue sky. They brought a fierce, howling wind that shrieked through the ramparts of the city, a wickedly gleeful gale that sent everyone scurrying for cover. They brought frigid rain, pelting down like little darts. They brought furious thunder, booming through the emptied streets like an offended god. They brought jagged streaks of white-purple lightning, flashing down and scarring the sudden darkness. They brought the Imperial Army of Corai, suddenly pouring into the city streets out of nowhere just like the clouds.

It would be talked about for years afterward. The Black King and his Black Queen charging into Dermaile on huge black stallions that breathed fire and were wreathed in lightning. It was over in shocking silence, and the clouds simply melted away. They yielded to a glorious sunset, splashing color across the sky in a wide canvas. The Imperial Army occupied the city with surprising chivalry, and the whole city waited as dusk slipped into night for the morning when they would know what had happened inside Lord Cerval's home.

o0o

For the first time in his life, Duo allowed his overwhelming hatred of the Tower direct his actions. As Zechs dragged Cerval into the room, Duo drew himself up a little straighter and looked imperiously down at the man when Zechs pushed him to his knees. Heero stood beside him, looking absolutely magnificent in his black battle armor. The two crossed bastard swords on his back should have looked big and ridiculous. They did not. By contrast, Duo wore only a plain black robe. No armor, no weapons. For once his hair was pulled back in a low ponytail rather than a tight braid.

"Well, well," Heero said, voice low and smooth. "It's the cowardly worm of Dermaile."

The noble court, pressed against the walls and whispering amongst themselves, watched with wide eyes. Duo saw many of them shiver.

Cerval's eyes darted to the nobles gathered, and Duo could practically see the wheels of his mind spinning. He didn't want to look like a spineless fool in front of them. He didn't want to look that weak. So he made a contemptuous sound.

"Well, well, it's the filthy half-blood sorcerer from Corai," he retorted. His voice didn't even shake.

Duo took two steps forward and backhanded Cerval across the mouth, putting just enough magic into the blow so it wouldn't hurt his hand. The impact caused a quick flash of light and sent Cerval reeling backward. An audible gasp rippled through the crowd.

"Bold words for a dead man," Heero said, low and pleasant as Zechs yanked the man back up to his knees. "How shall I kill you in front of your little court, Cerval? Make you beg? Make you scream?"

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" Cerval shrilled.

"Zechs," Heero said, voice glacial, "cut out his tongue."

He heard several women whimper as Zechs grabbed the man's face, wielding the curved dagger he kept in his boot. Cerval immediately started babbling and struggling, and two soldiers quickly came to their Lord General's aid.

"Mercy!" Cerval wailed.

"Why should I show mercy to a dead man?" Heero asked pleasantly.

"Please!" someone from the crowd abruptly called out. "Please, Black King, show us mercy!"

Heero slowly turned toward the voice, and Duo watched an awful smile curve up his lips. "Zechs, when you're done, slaughter these sheep. They're an eyesore."

That, Duo thought, was a perfect cue. He flowed forward to place himself between Heero and the cowering court. "We have no reason to harm these people," he said in a soothing tone, "as long as they swear their allegiance to you."

He could feel their shock that he, a sorcerer, was defending them.

Heero scoffed. "What use have I for their allegiance? Dobraia is full of soft and cowardly sheep."

"Only because they are led by soft cowards," Duo said, still using that soothing voice. "Led by you, they will be a magnificent addition to Corai's ranks, my king."

Though it didn't show on Heero's face, his pride in Duo swelled outward fiercely. His face was still cold as he reached out and cupped Duo's chin. "Indeed. If that is how you feel, I will spare them." He gently drew Duo to the side. "It seems my future queen sees something in you that I do not. Consider yourselves lucky. But for him, you would already be dead. Zechs, take that unsightly fool and throw him in his own dungeons." With that, he left the large open foyer.

Only when Zechs and the other soldiers were gone did the remaining people slowly move away from the walls. They approached Duo cautiously.

"Why did you save us?" a young woman finally asked.

"My fiance is at war," Duo said quietly, "with the world. He is a cold and powerful man. I will save all that I can."

They all stayed motionless for quite a time, then a middle-aged man abruptly swept forward and sank to one knee in front of Duo. "The Black King is a heartless demon," he said, "and I believe nothing will stop him until he has won his war. Therefore, it is for the rest of us to choose sides. I will not swear my allegiance to him, a man who would order people killed without a thought. I will, however, swear my allegiance to _you_." He took Duo's hand and kissed the back of it.

Duo watched, startled and amazed, as every person in the room quietly did the same. Finally he stirred. "The Black King will be satisfied with this, I assure you. From this moment you are all under my protection."

The first man who'd spoken took Duo's hand again, this time tucking it under his arm. "Please come with me, Your Highness. There is someone whom I'm sure you would like to meet."

He led Duo to an isolated wing and knocked politely on one of the doors. At the soft invitation to enter, he pushed it open and took Duo inside. The room was small, with only a bed, fireplace, tiny desk, and chair. The fire provided the only light, and there she was. The Green. As soon as she saw her visitors she rose to her feet, standing taller than Duo by almost a head. She curtsied low.

"Duo," she murmured. "You and I never met, but I know who you are. My name is Maritias Lanwyn, I've been waiting for you." She dropped to her knees in front of him, taking his hand and pressing the back to her forehead. "Please free me. It is my wish to enter into yours and the Black King's service, working together with you toward the Tower's destruction."

No lie, complete and direct truth. Quite the opposite of what he'd gotten from Salyn. He broke the collar almost absently, and when it clattered to the floor she stared at it as if not quite believing. She gracefully rose and touched her throat.

"I would be happy to have you at my side," Duo said with a smile.

She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked at him again. "Please accept my apologies, Duo. When I laid that trap per Lord Cerval's instructions, I did so clumsily in hopes you would sense it. That was not the only trap I laid there, however."

Duo frowned, willing her to continue.

She didn't look away, eyes clear as she met his gaze. "It was a suggestion trap, planting the idea in your mind to arrive in Dermaile using magical means and take the city by surprise. Though I despise Cerval, I knew it would minimize casualty. Also, there are several sorcerers in Dobraia, waiting for the moment to strike against you and the Black King. You are vulnerable away from Cera; I have heard many times now that your barrier around the capital city is impregnable."

Blinking, Duo stared at her in shock. _She laid a suggestion trap that I didn't even sense? This was her idea?_

Judging by her expression, she was willing to accept punishment and would not cower away from it. "It was the only way I could think to ensure you arrived here safely. You are very powerful, Duo, but you are very young. The strongest sorcerers in the Tower can do things you've never imagined."

It was true, and Duo felt an unexpected rush of gratitude. He smiled and looked down, feeling like a child. "I'm not angry, Maritias. On the contrary, I'm amazed at your cleverness."

For the first time she smiled, and it made her look younger. "Thank you, Duo. For your kindness and for freeing me." Taking a step forward, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I am at your disposal."

**o0o 0o0**

Heero watched Salyn pace like an agitated rodent, seriously considering the idea of creating a collar for the idiot kid. He was getting worse and worse at controlling his thoughts and emotions, which meant it was only a matter of time until he gave himself away. Heero was content to wait for that time. He would keep Salyn around until he knew why the youth had placed himself in front of Duo.

_And if your intentions are foul, nothing will save you. I will destroy you, right down to your soul._

"Your Majesty?"

Heero looked up at the soldier. "Yes, what is it?"

"We have cleared the entire east wing of Dobraians. Per Lord General Marquise's instructions we sectioned off rooms for officers' quarters and a suite for you and His Highness."

"Thank you. Salyn."

The kid jumped. "Y-yes?"

Heero gave him an unkind smile. "Take yourself to the servants' quarters. You may stay there the night."

He wanted to protest. Heero could tell. But his nerve deserted him and he scurried away like a cockroach. Smirking, Heero rose. The soldier escorted him to the suite, and when he entered to his pleasure Duo was already there. Looking beautiful and ethereal in that pitch black robe that made his pale skin seem to glow. He closed the distance between them and opened his arms.

Duo went into his embrace with a smile, melting into him. "I found the Green. She hid nothing from me."

"Excellent. You trust her?"

"Yes."

Heero kissed Duo's temple. "What is her name?"

"Maritias Lanwyn."

Surprised, Heero pulled back. "Lanwyn?"

"What's wrong?"

"The queen of Lark, her name is Lanwyn. I remember hearing that the oldest daughter and heir was born a sorcerer and taken by the Tower. I wonder if that is her."

Duo's eyes widened. "If that's true, then perhaps we could take Lark without a fight. Depending on how they felt about their heir's abduction?"

Heero smiled and lightly kissed Duo. "My gentle _koi_. Yes, you're absolutely right."

Duo blushed. "What are you going to do with Cerval?"

"I haven't decided yet. What did you do with the rest of those worthless people?" They had decided what to say before entering that room, but the end result, of course, could not be predicted.

Looking a bit uncomfortable, Duo sank down onto the edge of the bed. "They swore fealty to me."

Heero gazed at him in surprise. Then he strode forward and dropped to his knees in front of his love. "You continue to amaze me. We took an entire city without casualty, and you have assured me the allegiance of all its nobility." He gently clasped Duo's hands and kissed the backs of both. "If you ever decided that I should wear a collar, Duo, I would do so gladly as long as you were my master. I would serve you forever if you wished."

Duo tightened his grip and yanked Heero up so they both tumbled backward onto the bed, Heero on top. "Don't say that," he whispered, eyes blazing. "You have no idea what it's like to be a slave, I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Least of all you."

Heero just smiled. "I already am a slave, Duo. The moment I fell in love I was enslaved."

That enticing blush came back. "Instead of bothering me, why don't you conference with your generals and political affairs advisors about how to take the rest of Dobraia?"

Leaning down, Heero pressed his lips to Duo's neck. "I'd rather take this," he said, sliding his hands down Duo's back and cupping that enticing curve of flesh.

Duo arched upward a little with a faint gasp when Heero squeezed. "I-It's still early . . ." he protested weakly, head falling to the side as Heero lavished his neck with attention.

"Then I'll have more time to plunder you," Heero said, pleased. "Would you deny a starving man a feast?"

"You're hardly starving," Duo said, pushing at Heero's chest.

"It's been several days."

"It's been one."

"Then it's been one too long." He pushed his knee between Duo's and pressed his thigh down. Despite his love's arguments, he was already half aroused.

Duo tossed his head back, exposing his creamy white throat, lips parting in a faint gasp. So beautiful. So tempting. Heero didn't bother resisting, he sucked and nibbled on the offered skin. Duo's resistance melted like his body did, and Heero made him writhe for as long as he could. That sweet mouth, panting his name in such a sweet voice, there wasn't a single part of him that didn't completely, _easily_ own the Black King.


	8. Deception and Games

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, 13x5, 6+OC

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, language, war, torture, fear of the unknown

**Special Note: **Dedicated to snowdragonct. You, my dear, have been this story's inspiration since almost the very beginning, and it's come this far thanks to you. Special thanks as well to Closet Goth and StandingOnTheRooftops for all your encouragement and lovely feedback.

**A/N: **I hope my plans don't freak you out. They kinda freak me out. LOL

* * *

**The Darkness Drawing Closer**

Zechs idly drummed his fingers on the desktop, mind wandering. Or, more appropriately, spinning. Something in the back of his mind would not quiet. The more he focused on it the louder it became until it was screaming at him. Danger. DANGER. Heero and Duo were in danger here. Away from the powerful barrier in Cera, away from home and leagues closer to that nest of vipers in the north. Every nerve in his body screamed at him to go gather his ruler and future bride and send them back to Cera.

Realistically, of course, impossible. Heero was a fierce, proud man afraid of nothing. He would probably face every sorcerer in the Tower and not so much as tremble. He was born to be a king, and he was a magnificent king. But he was _young_ and terribly inexperienced when it came to magic. As was Duo. It worried Zechs tremendously. In battle, power didn't always ensure victory. It usually came down to experience.

He started slightly when someone knocked lightly on the study door. "Come."

A woman he'd never seen before glided in. She was tall, almost as tall as him, with a willowy body and rich dark brown hair that curled enticingly around her face. She was quite beautiful, and her black gown was slashed liberally with emerald green. She dropped into a graceful curtsy and lowered her head.

"Lord General Marquise," she said in a smooth, rich voice, "my name is Maritias. I was the Green sorcerer of Cerval before Duo freed me earlier this very night. I apologize for bothering you; one of the footsoldiers told me I might find you here."

Zechs rose and moved to her, holding out a hand. "It is no bother, my Lady. Please, sit. How may I serve you?"

She took his hand and rose, sinking into the proferred chair. Zechs retook his seat at the desk. The lovely Green smoothed the front of her gown, looking quite troubled.

"I don't know how to say this without seeming disrespectful," she said slowly, "other than to swear it is not my intent. Please send the Black King and Duo home."

Zechs blinked. "May I inquire as to your . . . vehemence on the matter?"

She rose and began to pace. "I don't know where to begin. They are both young, and it is safe to say they are the most powerful two beings in this world. But they are very inexperienced, both of them. They are in terrible danger here. The Tower _wants_ them away from Cera. Away from that barrier they erected. Sorcerers are clever people, my Lord General. For example, I am far less powerful than Duo, yet I was able to deceive him into coming here."

Zechs blinked in surprise, but he didn't address it. If Duo had freed her, he trusted her. Or at least didn't consider her a threat. "Please continue."

"I believe they plan to have some ambush waiting for them at the capital," she went on. "It has spread all over the continent that Heero intends to conquer Dobraia first. The Tower intends to use that to their own advantage. There is nothing more important to them now than bringing these two Blacks under their control. They will be given to the cruelest masters the Tower can find, and there will be no one to free us then."

The emotion in her eyes and in her voice startled and moved Zechs. She sounded like a woman desperately intent on protecting her own children. He found himself inexplicably drawn to her. "Your timing is somewhat remarkable," he admitted after a moment, "since I, too, have felt my king and his fiance are in grave danger." He allowed a wry smile. "I don't, however, know what to do about it."

She stopped pacing and faced him. "I do. But it would require I deceive them again. Duo could not sense my suggestion trap that brought the army here. I could lay another one, encouraging him to return home."

Zechs nodded. Heero listened to Duo, so if the sorcerer suggested it, the Black King would likely agree. It wouldn't, however, ensure the pair of them would stay in Cera. Heero wasn't a 'behind the scenes' monarch. "We can't control them," he finally concluded. "All we can do is watch over them and prepare them as best we can. My lady, do you know of other sorcerers whom Duo could quickly free, who would feel as you do and wish to join the fight against the Tower?"

"Yes. Also, is there another sorcerer here with Duo? I thought I could sense the presence of perhaps a Blue?"

"Ah, that would be Salyn. Duo freed him a short time ago."

Her eyes narrowed. "Salyn? Salyn Durash?"

"Yes, that is his name. You know of him?"

"Oh yes, I know of him." She finally sat back down. "And it's time you did, as well."

**o0o 0o0**

Wufei paced along the rampart on the south wall of the castle. Really, this Cerval was quite full of himself to build such a monstrous home. It was in rather poor taste. He wondered what the Black King would do with Cerval. Execute him? Probably. Not that he particularly cared. He turned his head when he heard the guard tower door open, and Treize Khushrenada walked toward him. He looked quite elegant in his armor, the longsword strapped to his waist looking like it belonged there.

He'd always found Treize to be a refined, dangerous man. Difficult to read, someone whom he respected as a fellow warrior. He inclined his head, somewhat pleased the man had sought his company. "Good evening, Treize. After such a noisy afternoon, it has turned into quite a glorious night."

Treize's eyes stayed on him a trifle too long before they flicked out over the horizon. "Indeed. Have you spoken with His Majesty? What is our next goal?"

Wufei smiled faintly. "He spoke with Trowa and I before the move on the city. Discussing whether a political or military strike on the capital would be better."

"I see. What did you advise?"

"A military strike," Wufei replied. "The Black King is not a diplomat, nor is he a politician. He is a warrior, and everything about him reflects that." He gave Treize a savage smile. "It is time the entire world remembered why they fear our king. He has only just begun to discover his power. I feel it will shake the entire world to its core by the time he reaches his full potential."

Treize took a few steps closer. "Yes. Him and his bride both. Interesting that we look to two sorcerers lead us back to glory when not too long ago the entire world feared and loathed them. How is it, I wonder, that no matter where we go our Duo manages to become beloved of the people?"

Wufei smiled a little. "A good question. There's something about him, an innocence, that appeals to all who meet him on some intrinsic level."

"Agreed," Treize said, moving a few steps closer. He leaned against the wall right by Wufei, so close they were almost touching. "Wufei, may I ask something of a personal nature?"

After a moment, Wufei nodded. "Only if I may reserve the right not to answer upon hearing it."

Treize smiled. "All right. Have you ever considered being with a man?"

Though outwardly he didn't react, Wufei was amazed at the man's boldness. _It seems I was reading his body language correctly. He is attracted to me_. The thought didn't alarm him. "No," he answered truthfully, "but not because I find it abhorrent." He gave Treize a sideways smile.

He wasn't, therefore, entirely surprised when Treize shifted to fully face him, reaching over and taking one of the younger man's hands into his own. "Would you, then?"

"Would I consider it?" Wufei said, sliding his hand free. "I suppose I would, were the right person to ask me to do so." Deliberately coy. But forcing this proud, aristocratic man to come right out and say what was on his mind held appeal - perhaps a little too much, he thought with a private smile.

Treize reached out and cupped his chin. "I'm asking, then, that you consider it. Being with me."

Wufei pushed the man's hand down and stepped away from him, eyes hardening. "I'm not a woman, Treize. You needn't treat me like one." He headed to the turret. Before he vanished from sight, he paused and gave Treize a slight smile. "I will, however, consider it." Then he was gone.

**o0o 0o0**

Morning found Duo tangled in the soft sheets, and for several moments he amused himself wondering which had him more ensnared: the sheets, or Heero. The Black King was curled around him completely, their limbs tangled. He also knew immediately his lover wasn't asleep. The second he shifted, those hard arms tightened gently before relaxing.

"You look like an angel when you sleep," Heero murmured in his ear.

Duo craned his neck to give Heero a feisty glare. Which only made the man grin.

"And then you wake like a little demon." He chuckled.

Duo _hmphed_ and tried to wriggle free. Neither the sheets nor Heero's arms allowed it. "Let go, you lech. The sun's already up. Why didn't you wake me sooner? I know you're an early riser."

"Ah, some pretty little thing lay sleeping in my arms so perfectly it entirely robbed me of the heart to wake it. You sleep with your lips ever-so-slightly parted, and every once in awhile you let out a tiny, adorable little sound like the trilling of a kitten."

Tucking his chin toward his chest, Duo bit Heero's arm. "If you don't let me go this instant, Your Majesty, I will shrink you to the size of a caterpillar and lock you up in a little glass jar."

A hand clamped over his mouth and gently shook his jaw. "So my sleeping kitten has been replaced with a hissing, spitting cat, I see." Heero sighed. "Lamentable. Don't I get so much as a proper good morning from you?"

Already grinning and wondering where his hesitant, gentlemanly Heero had gone, Duo wriggled and squirmed until they were face-to-face and leaned forward to rudely bite Heero's lower lip. "Good morning. Would you let me go already? What have you become while I slept, a leech?"

"How am I to help it that your very presence is an intoxicant a thousand times more potent than any wine?" Heero protested, squeezing him closer. "I could spend all day every day between your legs, taking you until you didn't know whether to beg me to stop or plead with me to continue forever."

Duo blushed furiously. Part of him wondered why he hadn't made Heero wait. Really, sixteen was quite young. A very _small_ part, though. The rest of him felt it couldn't get enough of this amazing man's love, even if it was a good deal more ardent than Duo had initially believed. And apparently he had a very greedy body that loved being loved by Heero. Because beneath the entangling sheets his legs were spreading, pelvis tilting upward to make room for Heero and to bring them into sudden, heated contact.

Heero hissed. "God, Duo. I could eat you all up."

Their mouths met with abrupt passion and borderline ferocity. Heero never failed to sweep him along at his pace, leaving Duo feeling breathless and slightly disoriented. Eight years was enough time for Heero to have amassed significantly more experience than the younger sorcerer, not that he was complaining now. And Heero had never been an uncertain, hesitant person.

He whined when a hand slid down his back and delved oh-so-boldly into his cleft and dragged two fingers roughly over his entrance. A strange mix of pleasure and not-quite-pain from last night's activities rippled through him. Heero swallowed the whine and plundered Duo's mouth until he felt he would faint from lack of air before pulling away.

"Don't worry, precious," he whispered, one finger dipping teasingly into Duo's body, "I won't penetrate you. I'll settle for a taste, because we both have a lot to accomplish today, yes?"

"My body," Duo whimpered, "is not a temple that exists for your pleasure." Damn but that didn't sound convincing at all when said like that.

Heero, damn him, just chuckled. He rocked his hips forward, using them to wedge Duo's thighs farther open. It brought his hardened arousal right into contact with Duo's, and before he knew it he was a trembling, needy mess in Heero's arms, clinging tightly and riding out waves of sensation. Heero's fingers pleasuring him from behind knew exactly what to do so as not to cause him undue pain, and with every gasping breath the man's scent filled his senses. He reached the peak suddenly, and he felt himself clench and relax erratically around Heero's fingers. The liquid mess between them was enough to tell him Heero had come, too.

While he tried to pull himself back together, the world shifted as Heero rose and lifted Duo with him. After a thorough (embarrassingly thorough) wash, Duo felt more human again. Heero dressed in his ceremonial garb (which, because he was the king of Corai, was a fair sight more somber than any other kingdom), and Duo donned his simple black robe. The silver belt dropped its braided tassles all the way to the floor, and it made him look somehow . . . more vulnerable. More approachable.

During breakfast, Heero ordered a servant to round him the Lord General, the division generals, Wufei, Treize, and the Green. She, however, found them before the servant had gone but a few paces out the door. Duo admired her statuesque beauty as she entered and gave them a graceful curtsy. Today her gown was a metallic silver slashed artistically with emerald green.

"Your Majesty," she said to Heero, then to Duo, "Your Highness. Please forgive my abrupt intrusion. I wanted to introduce myself to you as soon as possible."

Heero rose and gave her a slight bow - one of courtesy, not deference. "You are Maritias Lanwyn, I take?"

"Yes, Majesty."

"Are you the daughter of Queen Lanwyn of Lark?"

"Yes, Majesty. I was her heir apparent before my magic talent manifested."

"Are you willing to swear fealty to me on behalf of Lark?" Heero asked, surprising Duo.

She blinked. "I am perfectly willing to swear fealty, My King, but I am no longer the heir of Lark. I cannot speak on her behalf."

Heero gave her a coldly satisfied smile. "But you can, Princess. Like Dobraia I will take Lark, and when I do I will unseat the royal family. You will be my liason betweek Lark and her people."

Maritias barely hesitated before striding forward to sink gracefully to her knees in front of Heero. She took his hand and pressed the back of it to her forehead. "I understand. If you wish me to seal my words with magic, please do so. I swear from this moment on I will serve you faithfully and loyally, that every action I take shall be in your best interest and the interest of Corai. I am yours, use me as you see fit."

Duo felt his slight tension ease when he felt Heero's genuine pleasure. "For now," the Black King said, "my only wish is that you place yourself at Duo's disposal. I am certain you have much experience you could impart to him."

"Indeed I have, Majesty," she confirmed, "and it will be my honor."

It was, Duo thought with a small smile, an extremely mellow Heero that met with the leaders of his army. He was sure they noticed it too, though they did everything in their power to make sure not to draw attention to it. Maritias sat, elegant and regal, on Duo's right side as he and Heero sat at the head of the table.

"Good morning," Heero said, then amended with a slightly dry smile, "though perhaps 'good afternoon' is more appropriate at this rather late hour."

His men grinned and chuckled faintly. Duo wanted to smack him as he tried not to blush. _Now every single one of them will know exactly why we came down so late._ Heero's tone left no room to doubt about that.

"You were all chosen for your positions for your superior ability to anticipate my desires," Heero went on, abandoning the slight humor, "so I expect you know why I've called you here."

"Yes, Majesty," Zechs said at once. "We have already given it the consideration due, and we've each agreed upon a course of action I think will please you."

"Continue," Heero said, giving him permission.

Zechs leaned foward. "Wufei pointed out you are a military ruler, not a political one. Demanding your enemies' surrender by political means would undermine your image and make you seem weak. There should be no room for debate and bargaining. We believe your best course of action should be every bit as decisive as your attack on this city. Dobraia should be taken by force. We have already unnerved the people, so casualties will be minimal."

He leaned back, and Wufei picked up. "We also believe it best if you two return home to Cera until we're ready to take the capital," he said. "Duo came up with the brilliant idea of training groups of men to deal with sorcerers. I believe that project should take precedence for the moment, and of course there are more personal things in store for the two of you." He smiled.

This time, Duo couldn't stop the blush. His impending wedding to Heero. _'Would that, then, make me the Black Queen?'_ he silently asked Heero.

Whose lips twitched. "I see the merit in both your suggestions," he said. "Since it is unlikely Duo and I will be having any children -" a soft snort - "I have also the matter of succession to see to. Very well. This initial press into Dobraia has been little more than driving back the border forces. From this moment on, we are at war. You will all remain in Dermaile until the seven divisions from Corai have arrived as reinforcements. Barton, you will remain here for the time being, and I want your main focus to be the lords and ladies I am ruffling. Meet with them all and work out what they would like. You will, of course, make them no promises until you've conferred either with myself or Duo." He planted his hands on the table and rose. Everyone around the table mirrored it. "You are all a credit to yourselves and to me."

Offering Duo his arm, they left the room.

**o0o 0o0**

Maritias Lanwyn, former heir to the throne of Lark, glided through the halls of the enormous estate that had been her prison for over a decade. Though she was still a young woman, sometimes she felt as though she'd been alive and suffering for centuries. It was difficult to believe yet that she had been freed. Freed by the beautiful young man on whom she was betting her entire future. If anyone could free the rest of the sorcerers of this world, it was he.

Locating the person for whom she searched proved tiresome and difficult. Of course, he'd always been able to skulk about with the cockroaches. Salyn Durash was ten years younger than her, but she'd seen him with his master many, many times. He had an unusual ability, after all. Most sorcerers had one specialty. Hers was suggestion traps.

His was slightly more . . . unique.

The boy about took flight when he saw her, but she swiftly moved to bar his way. "You will not run from me, boy," she said coolly, pointing a single finger at him. The meaning behind which could not be mistaken. After all, she needed only one finger to lay a trap.

He swallowed so thickly she could even hear it. "Maritias," he murmured. "What do you want with me?"

She lightly placed her hand on the doorframe. "You needn't play games with me, Salyn. Unlike Duo, I know who you are. I know where your specialties lie. Tell me, what did you have to do to get close to the Black King and Duo? How many pawns did you sacrifice? How many lies did you tell?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered.

She raised a delicately arched eyebrow. "Did I not just say no games?" She took a single step forward. "I was there, after all, the day you were discovered." Another step. "So tell me." One more. "What. Did. You. Have. To. Do."

The spineless exterior melted away, and the boy straightened. His thin lips stretched into a rigid parody of a smile. "I don't know why you should be upset about it, _Mother_. Two Reds died. The Black King heartlessly ordered them executed. Two less people to stand in your way when you make your noble march against the Tower."

Maritias felt heat rise behind her vision before she regained her calm. It took less than a heartbeat. "Don't call me that, faithless child. I'm not your mother. Not even your mother would claim you for her own. And whatever you are planning, I will see it never bears fruit. You may count on that."

He gave her an elegant bow. "Yes, my queen. I am planning nothing, I swear."

"Your promises mean nothing to me," she said, voice even. She turned to go. "And Salyn, if you ever do anything that brings Duo to harm, I will take back my vow never to kill again and destroy you."

He made a rude sound. "The Black King has already vowed that, Maritias. I'm afraid you will have to get in line behind him. He is, after all, ever so much more intimidating and powerful than you."

Maritias covered the last distance between them and slapped him right across the mouth. "Then think on this," she hissed, low and sibilant. "I know everything about you. At but a word from me Heero and Duo would see who you are and end your miserable life. I would do so in a heartbeat, make no mistake. And the Black King is volatile, but he is a good-hearted man. I am not."

There was no fear in his eyes, but she sensed the tiniest sliver of doubt in him as she turned and left. _Whatever you are planning, detestable boy, I won't let you get away with it. And the second I know what it is, your wretched life is over._


	9. Power and Promises

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, 13x5, 6+OC

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, language, war, torture, fear of the unknown

**Special Note: **Dedicated to snowdragonct. You, my dear, have been this story's inspiration since almost the very beginning, and it's come this far thanks to you. Special thanks as well to Closet Goth and StandingOnTheRooftops for all your encouragement and lovely feedback.

**A/N: **Sorry. I've been working on my book again. -_-

* * *

**Power Play**

Maritias knew the sorcerer enslaved to the other lord in Dobraia, Greye. "Her name is Carine," she told Duo, "and she is older than me by a decade or more. She's a Green like me, but only barely. I may be more powerful in strength, but she is a wealth of knowledge, both magical and non. She will be an excellent addition to your forces, Duo, and she has no love for the Tower, I assure you."

Heero was ready to return to Cera right away, and he wanted to take Maritias, Duo, and Salyn right to Lord Greye's home and smuggle Carine out. Maritias immediately and strongly objected.

"I agree it may be easier to take her using stealth rather than force," she said, "but not Salyn. It isn't necessary to include him."

Her vehemence let Duo know instantly that she knew something about Salyn. She wasn't trying to hide it per se, but it wasn't something she was yet ready to discuss. He trusted her, so he convinced Heero to listen to her.

"Carine's specialty is in wards," Maritias told them. "She no doubt has lain wards around the city and her captor's home to warn him of magic use anywhere near since you two have openly come forward and un-collared sorcerers. I do, however, have an idea. It will require a bit of deception." She held up a collar that looked exactly like the green one she'd been wearing only days ago. "We need only get close enough to Greye to suggest he have Carine lower her wards in a specific area. You can open a doorway to that exact spot, and we can get her out."

Duo smiled. "I have the perfect candidate for your 'master,' Maritias. It's unlikely Greye will have given Carine the sort of leeway Heero gave me, so a sort of backup plan is in order."

She shook her head. "Greye knows my face. I cannot go. You, however, are not known. He will never have seen your face."

Heero, of course, immediately disliked the plan. Trying not to let his overprotectiveness annoy him, Duo shot down his arguments. "I'll do it. This isn't a real collar, Heero. It can't actually stop my magic from functioning."

The young king didn't like it one bit, but he wanted Carine and didn't want to arrange a military strike against the city yet. So he grudgingly agreed. The only thing left was telling his new 'master' the plan.

Treize Khushrenada smiled. "I'm honored you asked, Duo," he said with an elegant bow. "Though 'Your Highness' is more appropriate?" He smiled.

Duo blushed a little and shook his head. "Duo is fine. I prefer it."

"Indeed. And while we're in Greye's city, I suppose it wouldn't do for me to call you 'Your Highness' anywhere he might overhear, yes?" He winked.

Duo grinned.

Treize would ride into the city as an emissary from Navrane, a minor noble but a protectorate of the crown. Duo would be his moderately weak Green sorcerer, which was appropriate for his young age. Most teens were rarely settled into their full power - Duo had been the exception, not the rule. Using his gift that had nothing to do with magic, Treize would 'suggest' to Greye that Carine shouldn't have a total restriction on her so she could weaken her wards just enough Duo could slip past them undetected. It would be easy for him.

"Though wouldn't it be quicker to just ride into the city and take this sorcerer?" Treize asked as they mounted their horses.

Silvertail frisked, seeming quite happy to have Duo in his saddle again.

"Yes, ostensibly," Duo agreed. "But the Tower will know by now that's what we're doing. Freeing sorcerers. Since Carine is enslaved here in Dobraia, they will know she's our next target. We're not prepared for an all-out battle with the Tower. They outnumber us and have more experience. We wouldn't win."

The aristocratic man nodded, controlling his horse with an expert hand. "It's a generally accepted truth that experience amounts to more than sheer power." He gave Duo a smile. "You're quite wise for your age, Duo."

Duo tried not to blush.

Heero patted Silvertail's neck. "If you let anything happen to him, Treize," he said quietly, "there won't be anywhere on this world for you to hide."

Torn between fondness and annoyance, Duo reached forward and grabbed Heero's had to squeeze it. "Nothing will happen to me. To either of us."

The Black King stepped back and nodded, and Duo followed Treize's lead. It was strange to feel cold metal around his neck again, even if the collar didn't actually do anything. If he never felt that sensation again, it would be too soon.

**o0o 0o0**

Lord Greye presided over the city Trias, which was only a few dozen leagues from Dermaile. Duo opened a gate to somewhere a few leagues south, and they rode the rest of the way into the city.

"There might be sorcerers who can sense it if we get any closer," he told Treize.

Treize was perfectly content to ride the distance. He took the time to study Duo in silence, concentration uninterrupted. The boy seemed quite distracted, so he either didn't notice or care. The green band of metal around his neck looked out of place. Black had suited the boy far more in terms of aesthetic appeal.

Duo was perhaps a little taller than all those months ago when Heero had first brought him to Corai. He still looked very slender and young, but the innocence and naivete had rounded out into wisdom. He still had that lovely gentleness, however, and Treize had a feeling he would never stop marveling how different this boy was from the Black King. _Opposites,_ he thought with a small smile, _really do attract. Though I certainly understand why Heero fell for him. He's beautiful in every possible way._

"Treize, do you think what we're doing is wrong?"

Treize blinked, surprised to hear him speak. "Which part?" he inquired. "Taking over the other kingdoms or freeing sorcerers?"

"The latter."

And surprisingly still insecure. "Of course it doesn't. Why should it? Though I can't say I trust young Salyn, so far I've been nothing but impressed with Lady Maritias."

Duo looked at him then, with a small smile. "You don't trust him either?"

"No, and I'm a bit surprised you do."

Duo sighed. "I don't. But of the three sorcerers that came, he was the one the other two were strongly hoping I'd keep around. Salyn's mind is completely blank to me. I don't even know how he's doing it. As far as I can tell there aren't any wards, like the one I placed around Heero's mind. It's just blank. Like he's a doll. Until I know what he's hiding, why he came to Corai, I'll keep him around."

"Ah. A case of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer?" Treize smiled.

Duo let out a sweet laugh. "Something like that."

The city guard was on high alert, which Treize didn't find to be alarming. When they saw the collar around Duo's neck they immediately ushered him to Lord Greye's ostentatious estate, and a servant sat them down.

"Please make yourself comfortable, my lord, while I inform Lord Greye he has a guest." She trotted off.

Another servant brought Treize a glass of some pale juice with ice in it. Wonders never ceased. He wanted to backhand the little bitch for not bringing Duo a glass too. He drank half of it, pleasantly surprised by the mildly sweet flavor, then gave the rest to Duo. The servant had the gall to let out a sound, and he leveled her with a Look.

"Some complaint, girl?" he said in his most imperious tone. Not even Relena had been able to keep her composure when he used that tone.

This girl was ten times less so. "N-no, my lord!" she squeaked. "Y-you're just . . . very kind, is all."

"Ah. A dog serves his master better when he is fed and watered regularly, yes? What use is a dog when he is too weak to move?" He winked at her.

She straightened and beamed at him with a blush. "None, my lord!"

"Good girl. Now be a lamb and fetch me another glass. That juice quenches my thirst deliciously."

She giggled and trotted off with the empty glass. Treize saw Duo trying to hide a grin.

"I can see why you were on the Council," he murmured. "You have quite a way with words."

Which he'd used to his advantage many, many times. This fool lord of Dobraia would never know what hit him.

**o0o 0o0**

Treize thought - and Duo agreed - it would be best if they stayed the entire day even after Carine weakened her wards. Duo sensed it the second she did, but he doubted anyone else would be able. What she lacked in power she obviously made up for in skill. But staying meant he had to sit through an entire day of listening to the idiot Greye's snide comments about Corai and the Black King.

"If that arrogant boy comes here, I'll show him what Dobraia's made of!" he boasted.

Duo had to school his expression into careful neutrality. It was the best he could do.

Eventually the day drew to a close. Greye insisted on feeding Treize a full meal, during which he blustered on and on about Dobraia's superior power and how the "scrappy, disorganized warmongers from Corai" didn't stand a chance. Finally, _finally_ they were able to turn in, and Duo immediately sought out Carine.

He sensed her down the east wing, and he knocked softly on her door. At her terse invitation he entered and closed it behind him. She wasn't as tall as Maritias, nor as pretty, but there was something stately and regal about her. Her pale hazel eyes narrowed on Duo as he crossed the threshold.

"Foolish boy," she said by way of greeting, "what possessed you to come here to free me? There are Tower watchdogs crawling all over this place."

Caught off guard by her attitude, he hesitated, not sure what to say.

She pointed to the floor at her feet. "Sit."

He sat without thinking.

She folded her hands in her lap. "If you free me and I go with you, there will be some changes. First, you and your fool king will stop galavanting all over the countryside like a dandy pair of colts. Second, you will submit yourself to becoming a student. You are dangerously uneducated in the ways of magic, and you need to learn. Third, your king will do the same. You will both need all your skill if you are to survive this war with the Tower. Fourth. You are far more powerful than I am, but trust me, you couldn't win in a magic battle with me if your life depended on it. It is time you learned power will never beat skill. And last, your fool king will agree to stop executing sorcerers. There are a select few who deserve to die. The rest are merely misinformed."

Duo found himself wishing Maritias had better prepared him for meeting Carine. "I . . . I can't speak for Heero," he began.

"You can, and you certainly will," she cut him off. "What will it be, boy? My teaching methods will be harsh, but not cruel."

Though being her apprentice intimidated him, after a pause Duo nodded. She was right. He'd need more than his power to defeat the Tower. "I can agree to your conditions," he murmured.

"Good. Then worry about this collar after you've taken us some place safer. At the first spark of magic, the Tower's watchdogs will swarm over us. Where is your so-called master? I assume he is a friend you'd not wish to leave behind?"

Duo merely nodded, rising and following her from the small room. He was perfectly happy to leave this estate behind.

**o0o 0o0**

Cera welcomed the Black King and Queen home with gleeful abandon. Duo and Heero modified the powerful barrier to allow Maritias and Carine to use their magic freely within its walls. Maritias was obviously impressed, Carine said and showed nothing. The chamberlain greeted them with a low bow.

"I've prepared accomodations for you both," he said, "which I will happily adjust to your particular tastes. My queen, I have all the matters requiring your attention ready for you in the morning."

"Thank you, Chamberlain," Duo said.

Carine watched him go. "Why does he call you that, Duo? You are not a woman."

Duo flushed, but as soon as he began to explain, Carine overrode him.

"Never mind. Come. Your matters of state may wait, but your training may not."

"He needs at least one day of rest," Heero protested immediately, drawing himself up to his full intimidating height.

Carine gave him the barest of glances. "He needs training, not rest, and he already agreed to this, Heero. Go see to your kingdom, the one you've neglected while traipsing all over the world."

Her words made the Black King rear up. Duo wasn't sure which one of them would win that battle, so he grabbed Heero's arm and steered him away from the two women.

"It's all right," he murmured, voice low. "She's right, anyway. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

He knew Heero only agreed for his sake, then he led Carine and Maritias to the training courtyard. It was used for combat training, but he had a feeling he'd need the space and lack of things to destroy. Magic was more . . . dangerous than swords. Carine looked around with a critical eye.

"This will suffice, as long as no one else enters while we're working." She paused, and Duo felt her erect a ward that would make anyone turn around and leave again.

He was impressed. She'd done it very quickly and accurately, with no wasted power.

"Now," Carine said. She held up her hands. "While we're in here training, you will wear this."

Duo stared at her in shock. A collar. That was a genuine one, too, not a false one like Maritias had made. And it was only Yellow. "I'm not wearing that," he said faintly.

"Yes you are. It will restrict your power to a bare trickle. When you've mastered everything I have to teach you using only a Yellow's power, everything will come easily and naturally to you when you have access to Black."

Before he even thought about it, Duo backed away. "I'm not wearing a collar ever again, Carine. _Ever_."

She sighed. "Maritias?"

He didn't know what she did, but suddenly he was taking the collar from Carine and closing it around his own neck. The lock snapping into place jarred him back to reality, and he stared at her in horror.

"Did you . . . just . . ."

"I am sorry, Duo," the lovely Green said, "but Carine's method of teaching is correct. It may seem harsh to you now, but you will learn quicker. It's not as though she will hurt you."

Hardly the point. Carine touched the collar, and it briefly flared the color of her eyes. Then it was done, and Duo felt his power, all his incredible power, choked off to a bare minimum flow. It could only be less if the collar was White. He sat down hard on the cobblestone, feeling betrayed.

Maritias knelt in front of him, guiding his head to rest against her breast. "Duo," she said quietly, "learn quicker and this will be over quicker. I will help you every step of the way, I promise."

"Did you know," Carine added, "that this is how sorcerers used to teach their apprentices? That is what these collars were built for, originally. Training devices, nothing more. But then normals thought they'd be a magnificent way to control their betters."

Duo blinked.

"They tricked the first sorcerers," Maritias continued, "into becoming slaves. They spread the word of fear and panic very quickly, and soon all normals believed sorcerers had to be controlled for the safety of everyone. That sorcerers would eventually use their power to hurt, overpower, and rule the entire world."

He felt sick. His attitude toward normals had mellowed a lot since Heero had freed him.

Maritias stroked her fingers through his silken hair. "It is easy to change the opinions of others by using fear, and people naturally fear what has the power to hurt them. They stopped seeing us as people and started seeing us as beasts. Beasts to be collared and leashed and abused and controlled."

"We are at war as much with them as the Tower," Carine said. "The southern half of Dobraia has a much more lax attitude about sorcerers, but the farther north you travel, the worse and worse it becomes."

"You must be prepared, Duo," Maritias murmured. "You and Heero both. Carine and I will stand by your side, and others will too. But there are so, _so_ many who will not. They will fight you to their last breath. That is what Carine and I will prepare you for."

The inner turmoil slowly calmed. "I'm ready," he whispered.

"Good," Carine said. "One of my conditions was you and Heero stop killing sorcerers but for those who deserve to die. There is one such right under your nose. It's high time you executed Salyn Durash."


	10. Love and Poison

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, other

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, language, war, torture, fear of the unknown

**Special Note: **Dedicated to snowdragonct. You, my dear, have been this story's inspiration since almost the very beginning, and it's come this far thanks to you. Special thanks as well to Closet Goth and StandingOnTheRooftops for all your encouragement and lovely feedback.

**A/N: **I know I keep using the same excuse, but it's a good one, right? I can't promise I'll be better at updating, but I love this story so I keep coming back to it. I will try to be better.

Btw, someone (you know who you are ^_^) suggested I make this MPreg for the sake of heirs for Corai. Anyone else want to throw in their opinion? I had already thought it out, but then I will always give new ideas full consideration. Let me hear your thoughts on the matter.

* * *

**The Unwarranted Execution**

_He hears it. He hears things that others don't hear. The nasty, icky thoughts that lurk deep in their minds that they don't speak, but they would like to. They think such ugly things. Things of hatred. Jealousy. Lust. Violence. The things his mama used to tell him were wrong. "Don't ever think things like that, Salyn," she would tell him. "Don't hate people, don't want things they have, and don't ever want to hurt them. It's wrong, and you're a good boy. You want to be a good boy, don't you Salyn?"_

_But she thinks them too._

_She thinks how sometimes, he is a strange child. He makes her uneasy, with his big empty eyes. I can't tell what that child's thinking sometimes, she thinks. His eyes make me nervous. So for her he tries to not have scary eyes. He tries to smile all the time, and that makes her easier in her mind. She thinks ugly thoughts less and less, and he is happier._

_Then they come. They come, with their big knives and their bigger hate. His daddy owes them something, but they never say what. He watches in horror as they take his mama and hurt her. They leave with all the silver, and she is bleeding on the floor. She is crying, and he stares in shock, crawling toward her and trying to comfort her by smiling. She's always liked his smile before, right?_

_"What are you grinning for, you freak!" she rages, lifting one hand and slapping him so hard he's dazed._

_Don't hate me, mama. You thought ugly things, just like them. I don't. I don't want this. I smile because you don't think ugly thoughts then. Her thoughts are so ugly, so dark, so hateful he thinks he will just carve them out of her head. When They come the next morning, he is covered in her blood and smiling. They don't call him a freak. They call him special and carry him to a place far from there and teach him that he has a power no one else has. A power that makes him special, and They give him to an equally special master who praises him and lets him carve the ugly thoughts out of person after person._

_He likes that._

**o0o 0o0**

Heero woke the instant Duo made a strange sound he'd never heard his love make before. Duo was already curled up in the curve of his body, so he tightened his embrace and gently shook. "Duo? Wake up, love. What's wrong?"

Duo's dark eyes snapped open in the wan lighting of the pre-dawn morning. His pupils looked huge, face paler than normal, and each panting breath made his thin chest heave. "He-Heero?"

"It's me," he murmured, stroking Duo's face, fully able to feel the near-terror that still held the boy in its grip. "I'm right here, love."

Gradually, the fear began to fade from his mind and his breathing slowed to normal. His clinging grip relaxed some. "Sorry," he whispered, stretching his body out along Heero's. "I've never had such a terrible dream before. It was so _real_."

"I'd kill it for you if I could," Heero offered.

Duo gave him a blank look for a moment before bursting into giggles. "My knight in shining armor," he mused.

Heero waited, but when it seemed like Duo wouldn't go on he kissed the bridge of Duo's nose. "What was your dream about?"

"I . . . I'm not exactly sure," Duo said after a slight hesitation. "I mean, it was about Salyn, but it was almost like _I_ was Salyn, reliving a memory. It was . . ." He shuddered, and it racked his whole slender body. "It was terrible. I killed so many people, and I _enjoyed_ it."

"Hey," Heero said, gripping Duo's chin, "you enjoyed no such thing. It was just a bad dream, that's all. And from what I can tell, that bastard's death can't come soon enough. It's all right precious. You're trembling like a leaf."

Duo closed his eyes and burrowed into Heero's chest, breathing deeply. "It was just so real. Just hold me like this and I'll get over it in a minute."

Chuckling faintly, Heero drew him even closer. Last night, at the prompting of Maritias and Carine, he'd had Salyn Durash imprisoned. What he'd heard about the kid was unnerving. Sorcerers, Carine had told him, usually had one talent at which they excelled more than any others, especially those less powerful than Reds or Blacks. Salyn's was extremely unusual.

"He can place himself in the body of another. It's like his mind is a leech. That body is not actually his first body. It was killed some years ago by another sorcerer, and he nested his parasitic consciousness in the body of the young man he now habituates."

Carine had sounded disgusted.

Maritias had looked strangely . . . chagrined. When Heero pressed, she flashed Carine a quick look before meeting the Black King's eyes. "I was the one who killed him," she admitted. She sounded pained, "though at the time I didn't know what he was."

Thinking of Maritias as a killer was a little disconcerting, because she certainly didn't look or act like one.

"I've begun selecting our anti-sorcerer forces," Duo said abruptly. "I asked Quatre to help me. They're all volunteers, of course, and most of them are men or women from Cera who have nothing. The chamberlain is drafting some regulations."

"I see," Heero said, dragging his fingers through the wonderful silken fall of Duo's hair. "What are your plans for them?"

"They'll all need the same enchantment that you placed on Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa," Duo said, "though you'll have to do it. With this collar, I don't have the power anymore."

Ah yes, the collar. Heero didn't care for it one damn bit. He'd been ready to incinerate Carine on the spot for daring to put his love back in one. Only Duo's pleading had stopped him. His jaw clenched, but he said nothing.

"Also, I've ordered weapons to be made for them." He pushed back a little to smile up at Heero. "Do you remember several weeks ago, you were going to make a special bow for me? One so I could enchant the arrows?"

Heero blinked. "I'd forgotten about that."

"So had I, but our chamberlain didn't. He delivered the bow - it's beautiful, by the way. Range weapons will be best against sorcerers. The arrows can be enchanted to break through a magic shield."

"Mm hmm. Perfect idea."

"Of course it is," Duo said, nuzzling Heero's neck.

It wasn't long after that Duo slid back into sleep, untroubled this time. Heero stayed awake, considering the last number of days. A general sense of unease had followed him around for some time now, and he hoped it would be assuaged by having Salyn Durash executed.

**o0o 0o0**

Duo wasn't exactly sure what drove him down into the dungeon early that afternoon, before going to meet with Carine and Maritias. Something tugged at him, and he had a feeling it was linked to his terrible dream that morning. Salyn was curled up on the cot in the corner, eyes staring and vacant. When he heard Duo he looked up, and his eyes cleared quickly. He scrambled to the cell door, gripping the bars in the small opening.

"Duo," he said, looking surprised and desperate. "Please, don't let them do this to me. I haven't done anything. I don't know what anyone told you, but I haven't done _any_thing."

That bizarre mix of truth and emptiness resounded in his words. The same strange mix that had prompted Duo to free him in the first place. Salyn's eyes weren't eyes of a killer. They were terrified and round, open and seeming to hide nothing. Drawing in a slow, deep breath, Duo reached down and inserted the key into the lock.

"Sit down, Salyn," he ordered gently. "I'm coming in with you for awhile."

The older youth obeyed, sinking down onto the cot. Duo closed the door behind him and locked it, throwing the key out the window. The guard would be down soon, and this way Salyn couldn't hurt him for the key. He stood opposite the other boy, searching those wide eyes of his. Eventually he sighed.

"Carine and Maritias accused you of atrocious acts," he said.

Salyn's big eyes filled with tears. "I . . . I know. They must have, right? It's why I've been locked up down here like this."

"That's right," Duo confirmed, voice soft and low. He hesitated, then plunged ahead. "If they're not true, why would they tell me such terrible things about you? Why would they lie?"

Salyn lurched up out of his seat and threw himself at Duo's feet, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist. "They think I'm something I'm not," he sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "I'm not a monster, Duo. All I want is to stay with you, to help you and protect you. I . . . I love you."

Duo blinked, caught off guard by the intensity of the emotion that suddenly poured off Salyn. _Love. Want. Need. Desire. Love. Devotion. Love love lovelovelove_ . . .

"Stop," he gasped, staggering backward until his shoulders thumped against the cell wall.

"I can't," Salyn mumbled, pressing his cheek into Duo's belly. "I can't help how I feel. If you doubt me, put a collar on me. Just please, let me stay with you. I love you, Duo, so much."

Toward the end of the confession, Salyn's voice grew clearer and softer, and there was a mesmerizing quality to it. Duo almost didn't feel it when Salyn's warm hands closed around his wrists and tugged, gently asking him to sink to the floor. Duo obeyed without thinking, and when he did strong, wiry arms wrapped around him. A hand carded long fingers through his hair, guiding his head to rest against Salyn's shoulder. The love coming from the Blue grew even stronger with Duo in his arms.

"I wouldn't hurt you," he whispered into Duo's hair. "I'll love you much better than that stupid Black. Be mine, Duo. Let me be yours. I love you . . ."

Lips landed, soft and hot, on the back of his neck. Almost scalding. Duo's heart started racing a sickly staccato in his chest. Wrong. This was wrong. His limbs felt like warm jelly.

"Just be mine. We could rule the Tower together, you know. All those sorcerers, they could belong to us. So could all those pathetic normals. Think about it, Duo. With your power, I could rule this entire world as a god, and you could be my goddess. Just us. You don't need those two bitches to teach you a goddamn thing with this piece of shit collar." Hot hands smoothed over the collar. "Just get your worthless fiance to get rid of my restriction, I'll break this collar, and we can go."

Something dark began bleeding into the love, something like poison. Duo's whole body began to shudder in Salyn's hold. "No . . ." he whispered.

"Don't say that," Salyn breathed in his ear. "Don't fight, Duo. This is my special gift. I want you. I love you. We'll be one, you and me."

"No . . ." Duo said again. At least, he thought he did. In reality, he wasn't sure he even opened his mouth.

"Yes," Salyn purred. "You're a worthy host. More powerful than the whiny bitch I'm inhabiting now. And I'll get your stupid, violent Black King to see things my way. We'll rule the world. Won't that be a comical irony, as he fucks this pretty body into the bed that he's making love to the very beast he swore to kill? No one will ever know Salyn Durash's body is actually completely innocent. That when he begs not to be killed, he's telling the truth."

Something in Duo felt like it broke. The poison seeped into his veins, and he was lost.

**o0o 0o0**

Quatre started slightly when Duo strode into the study. He looked more serious than usual, the hint of a smile that normally lingered in his eyes not there. He looked a little haunted. Rising, Quatre moved to his side and lightly gripped his arm.

"Are you all right?"

Duo visibly drew himself together. "Yes. I just . . . had a disturbing encounter with Salyn, that's all. I can't say I like the thought of another execution, Quatre."

Ah. Of course. Quatre squeezed gently. "Heero won't do anything until he's satisfied it's justified."

"I know." He managed a slightly wan smile. "I just don't like it much. I wanted to trust him, you know."

Quatre embraced him and was a bit perplexed to feel a tiny bit of resistance before it melted. This must really be getting to the gentle Black. "Why don't we focus on work? You don't have to be there at all. Heero can take care of it. You've got enough on your plate with training and this anti-sorcerer force."

Duo broke into a grin, and it looked more like his usual self. "We need to give it a name. 'Anti-sorcerer force' is an unoriginal mouthful."

Quatre laughed softly. "It is. All right, why don't we ask the chamberlain. He's a clever man, then you don't have to come up with one."

Duo laughed too. "Delegation. Perks of being a monarch, ne?"

Still grinning, Quatre nodded. "Absolutely."

**o0o 0o0**

Heero absently patted Frost's head as he vaguely listened to the chamberlain talk about the wedding. Most of it he'd left to Duo, but Duo wanted to make sure everything was to both their tastes. He found it difficult to concentrate. The whole thing with Durash was still on his mind, still bothering him. He wondered if the kid had somehow managed to send Duo a dream to make him more sympathetic. _I can't let him be there. He's suffered enough in these last months. I'll take care of it quietly so he'll never have to go through this, too._ He blinked when he heard the chamberlain say his name.

"I'm sorry," he said, ruffling his hound's black ears, "I'm a little distracted right now. Let's resume tomorrow."

"Certainly, Your Majesty," the chamberlain said, rolling up his documents at once. "You do look a bit tired."

Heero gave him a wry smile. "Do I?"

"Yes, but most wouldn't notice," the chamberlain assured him brusquely. "I would like to speak with you both tomorrow. I have finished your queen's seal, and I believe it will meet with his approval."

"I'm sure it will. Thank you, chamberlain."

As he walked out, Duo glided in. Heero smiled and rose from his lazy sprawl to embrace his beautiful love. As he did, something tingled briefly across his consciousness that made him blink. That was different. He'd never felt something like that upon touching his beloved. Gripping Duo's shoulders he pushed him back a little, peering into his indigo eyes.

"You okay?"

Duo blinked, then he sighed. "Quatre just asked me the same thing. I . . . I'm just a little bothered over Salyn, I guess. I wanted to trust him."

Heero drew in a deep breath to release it in a soft sigh as he pulled Duo close again. "I know, precious." He hadn't ever really felt the same, but Duo was a gentle soul. Heero was not. "I don't want you to concern yourself with him any longer, all right? From now on, Carine and I will take care of it. You've been through enough."

To his surprise, Duo slumped into his hold and nodded. "All right."

_It must really be getting to him if he doesn't offer even token resistance._ Cupping Duo's chin, he tilted his face up and smiled at him. "You've turned into a kitten on me again," he mused with a little grin.

Duo gave him an impossibly sweet grin. "I'm too tired to bite you."

Snorting, Heero leaned down and kissed him. There it was again. That strange little tingle. He couldn't quite name it. It was different than the normal bolt of desire and electricity he felt whenever he touched Duo, the one that was all desire and lust. It was . . . different somehow.

Almost as if . . . something was wrong.


	11. Buried Deep

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, 13x5, 6+OC

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, language, war, torture, fear of the unknown

**Special Note: **Dedicated to snowdragonct. You, my dear, have been this story's inspiration since almost the very beginning, and it's come this far thanks to you. Special thanks as well to Closet Goth and StandingOnTheRooftops for all your encouragement and lovely feedback.

**A/N: **I think I made it through the entire last chapter without a single fucking typo. GO ME! I don't know why that pisses me off so much. I'm such a perfectionist.

Okay, I've decided against MPreg. Like most of you, I don't care for it unless there's a damn good reason for it to be in a story. I couldn't find one in this story, sorry to all of you who requested it. I'm going with my original plan, which will slowly but surely unfold.

* * *

**The Unspoken Truth**

Deep, way deep down, something stirs. He has never felt it before. His hosts are usually quiet and numb when he slides into their minds. They don't know to fight, let alone how. But this host . . . even with the Yellow collar choking off most of the power, he can still feel the tremendous well of magic boiling and seething beneath the surface. For the first time in his life, he feels . . . uneasy. It's as if something lurks in that bottomless pit, waiting for him to blink, to look away, to lower his guard.

He's never taken a host before who fought back. They've never known how to fight.

Heero Yuy, he thinks, is really a magnificent young man. He assumes control of everything without trying. He was born to rule, and he rules well. He will happily submit to being this man's lover, nestled safe inside this beautiful host. In fact, the idea of Heero fucking him while thinking he's the host is strangely exciting and appealing. That he can fool the man who brought down the most diabolical plan in his kingdom using such simple means is thrilling.

So then _why_ does that feeling of unease grow when Heero leans down and kisses him?

Heero draws back, and his incredibly blue eyes dark and cloud over. "Duo?" he asked, sounding a peculiar mix of concerned and wary. "Are you all right?"

"I -" he tries, swallowing hard. "I'm fine . . ." Weak. His voice is weak. Shit. "I-it's this damn collar," he gasps. "Get it off me, Heero. Please."

Heero is already lifting his hand to comply when something _ripples_.

**o0o 0o0**

Quatre walked down to the dungeons with Carine at his side. He wasn't sure what it was about the Green that he liked so much, but he felt an instant connection to her. The guards moved aside and held open the cell door, and Carine entered first. Salyn lay curled up in the corner, skin ghost white and eyes vacant. Carine stopped, frowning.

"Get up, boy," she snapped.

He didn't move.

Carine's frown deepened as she strode forward and gripped his shoulder. She jerked her hand back with a gasp as though scalded.

"What is it?" Quatre asked, putting a hand on her arm.

She shook her head. "It's not there anymore. This is . . . this is the host."

That got a reaction. The young man finally lifted his head, staring up at Carine with shadowed, empty eyes. "I didn't want to," he mumbled, voice slurred as though he was drunk.

Carine took several steps backward. "It's gone. Where is it? Guard! Who was the last person in here?"

"No one -" the guard began.

Quatre sucked in a sharp breath. "Duo was," he interrupted.

The guards looked confused. Carine froze, back rigid. Finally, she looked at the guards. "Bring that boy a blanket and a cup of hot tea. Other than that, don't touch him. Quatre and I will be back in awhile."

She led the way back up, and Quatre felt vaguely panicky. "If that boy isn't Salyn any longer, and the last person around him was Duo, he's inside Duo now, isn't he?"

"Yes, that is very likely," Carine said. She made a vexed sound. "That worthless wretch couldn't have possessed Duo if it weren't for that Yellow collar."

_"Quatre, I've been watching Duo very closely,"_ Nirande's voice abruptly filled his mind. He stopped, putting a hand on Carine's arm. _"There's a highly unusual silence in his mind. It's different than the suppression by a foreign spirit. I believe Duo is aware of what happened to him. He's also not afraid. Salyn's hold on him isn't nearly as strong as his hold was on that other child."_

Quatre looked back at the Green. "Nirande isn't worried about it. She tells me Salyn's hold on Duo isn't very strong. And if that collar is the only reason Salyn was able to possess Duo, then won't removing it remove the problem?"

"It might," Carine said, "but it might exacerbate the problem. I can't imagine that worthless parasite having access to a Black's power. No, we need to be sure. Will you find Maritias for me, child, and bring her? The three of us should convene with Heero. He is probably the only one with enough power to do what needs to be done."

**o0o 0o0**

Heero drew back from Duo, surprised by the mixed feelings he kept getting from his love. Though he was close enough to touch right now, it felt like Duo was far away. Something deep in the back of his mind tingled as if in warning. As if Duo was sending him a very, very soft warning. A general sense of _no_. Wrong. Duo's mouth asked him to remove the collar. Duo's indigo eyes begged him. But it didn't feel like Duo himself. Heero reached out with his senses and brushed gently over Duo's mind.

Empty. Completely blank. His love, who had never hidden anything from him, was now as blank as a white sheet of parchment. Not the blank of someone merely shielding his thoughts. The kind of empty he'd only felt from one other person.

Salyn.

_"It's like his mind is a leech . . . he nested his parasitic consciousness in the body of the young man he now habituates."_

"Heero?" Duo's mouth queried, his beautiful eyes widening slightly as if in fear.

Smiling faintly, Heero reached up and cupped his chin. "Clever boy," he murmured. He squeezed. "How did you do it? Get Duo to lower his guard?"

The boy opposite him grabbed his wrist, eyes tearing up. "Stop it, Heero!" he yelped. "You're hurting me!"

"Am I?" Heero said, squeezing harder but making sure he wouldn't leave a bruise. "I'll do a lot worse to you for squatting in Duo's head. Did you honestly think I wouldn't recognize the difference between you? You may be wearing his body right now, but you _aren't_ Duo, Salyn."

The hand on his wrist abruptly wrenched, and Heero winced at the slight pain before releasing Salyn. He immediately backpedaled, eyes aflame now. Then he broke into a manic grin. "I knew I hated you. I don't know why Duo loves you. Arrogant asshole. You should have just accepted us as we are. Now you're going to cause him unnecessary suffering. Killing the Black King wasn't ever part of my mission, but I don't think my master will mind." He held up one slender hand.

Heero folded his arms. "How do you plan to kill me with that Yellow collar on your neck?"

Salyn clenched his hand into a fist as if only just remembering the severe restriction on his power. Then he smiled. "You won't hurt me," he said. "You wouldn't risk hurting Duo. I _am_ him now, you know. I haven't done anything to your precious Duo. He's still here with me. Just . . . sleeping."

With that, Salyn lunged at Heero, hands grappling at the man's waist for his sword. Heero winced. _I wonder if I should teach Duo some advanced fighting techniques. I'll bet he doesn't have even rudimentary knowledge, and relying on magic is asking for disaster._ Salyn, obviously, had as little talent as Duo, because subduing him was a matter of a simple side-step-sweep-kick to knock his legs out from under him. Pivoting his weight on one ankle, Heero grabbed him in a chokehold and put a little pressure on his carotid artery.

"You're right about that," he said, not even slightly winded. "I wouldn't hurt Duo. But I can put you down without hurting him, you mangy dog." He squeezed his arm.

Salyn flopped for all of ten seconds before going limp. Heero caught him and lifted him, carrying him to the bed and laying him out. Then he took a deep breath and started slightly when Frost pushed her nose under his hand.

_"That's not our Duo,"_ she said as if he could have somehow missed it.

But also asking for confirmation. "No, it's not," Heero agreed, stroking her ears. "Don't worry, girl. That parasite won't stay in him for long." He smiled. _Sleeping, was he? That was Duo who showed me something was wrong. _He would have sensed it anyway. The bond he and Duo shared now was deep and unbreakable. But it was Duo who had pointed it out much quicker than Heero would have found out. He shuddered to imagine making love to Salyn while he was in Duo's body.

He wasn't sure he could have forgiven himself.

**o0o 0o0**

Quatre hurried alongside Carine. Maritias had joined them, and the three of them burst into the king's private chambers without so much as a knock. Heero was standing in the bedroom next to his great black hound, and the eyes he turned on them were full of irritation.

"Think you this is some market square you can charge around in like poorly behaved children?"

As queries went, it was a polite one for him. Quatre was fully ready to retreat and enter like an adult, but Carine just made a rude sound in her throat.

"We don't have time for that, boy," she snapped. "Where is Duo?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping. Have you some reason for bursting in on me so improperly?"

Carine met his cobalt gaze levelly. "Let's see how disrespectful is your tongue when I put _you_ in a collar."

Heero didn't move. He didn't glare, he didn't frown or so much as narrow his eyes. But suddenly his presence filled up the room like a terrible force of darkness, the threat of violence palpable. "Try it," was all he said, his tone of voice not changing at all.

Quatre swallowed thickly. "Heero," he said, then quickly moderated, "Majesty. We think Salyn has possessed Duo."

That darkness didn't abate an iota. "I know."

Blink. "You do?" _How, exactly . . . ?_

Heero stepped slightly to the side, and for the first time Quatre noticed Duo on the bed, quite literally sleeping.

Maritias sighed quietly. "Thank Vyrea," she murmured. She looked up at Heero. "Now we must decide what to do with the boy Salyn inhabited for a number of years. It is likely he is perfectly innocent, Your Majesty."

"And he's still a Blue," Carine added.

Judging by his expression, Heero didn't care about the youth all that much. "How do I get Salyn out of Duo?"

Carine and Maritias exchanged glances. Finally, Maritias stirred. "I don't know," she admitted. "When I killed Salyn's original body, he simply transferred himself. I cannot think of a way to drive a consciousness from a body without killing the . . . host."

"The boy in the dungeons isn't dead, is he?" Heero snapped. "Therefore, it can be done."

"What she's saying," Carine said in frosty tones, "is that we know of no way, Heero. Salyn's specialty is quite unique. No other sorcerer that we know of has possessed it, and Salyn isn't likely to impart that knowledge. And if you torture him, you torture Duo."

Heero perched on the edge of the bed. "What happens to the host that Salyn possesses?" he demanded.

"They're completely buried beneath Salyn's consciousness," Maritias said. "They're unaware of what's happening to them. It's rather like being in a deep sleep, or a coma. They cannot interact with the world around them."

Heero drummed his fingers on the bed. "Not true. Duo reached out to me. I felt it. He let me know somehow that he wasn't himself. It's how I sensed so quickly that Salyn had taken him over."

Quatre felt a smile begging to come and let it. _Trust him to be strong enough. He's an amazing boy._

_"Yes,"_ Nirande agreed, _"and I suspect the answer to freeing him will come from the special bond between those two. It's every bit as deep and strong as your bond to Trowa. And mine to Jhatahj."_

He shifted. "Nirande is convinced Duo hasn't been suppressed," he told the other three, "and that he will be able to free himself with your help, Heero."

His words seemed to have more weight with the Black King than Carine's. His cobalt eyes bored into Quatre's aqua. "How?"

_"Salyn took over a mind that was restricted to a level far less powerful than his own,"_ Nirande explained. _"I believe he was probably either a Green or a Blue in his original body. More likely Green. Therefore he hasn't experienced Duo's full power. If that Yellow collar was removed, the sudden influx of power would overwhelm him. Heero and Duo could drive him out then."_

Quatre relayed her words. "However," he added, "we'd have to find a way to ensure his malicious spirit couldn't just jump out into someone else."

Carine's eyes narrowed. "But if he was able to control the power of a Black faster than Heero could free Duo, we'd never be able to unseat him from his new perch. Short of killing Duo."

The very thought of that made Quatre sick. He spoke only to Heero now. "Nirande believes in the power of your love for each other," he said quietly. "And so do I."

Heero remained silent for long moments, then he gave a tiny, tiny smile. "I have an idea."


	12. Decisions and Caution

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, 13x5, 6+OC

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, language, war, torture, fear of the unknown

**Special Note: **Dedicated to snowdragonct. You, my dear, have been this story's inspiration since almost the very beginning, and it's come this far thanks to you. Special thanks as well to Closet Goth and StandingOnTheRooftops for all your encouragement and lovely feedback.

**A/N: **My wrist is bothering me, and it's fucking slowing down my typing. GRRRR.

* * *

**War In My Mind**

Beneath layers and layers of darkness, swirling black and shadow and rippling colors of night, Duo waited. In a place so deep within himself it was barely a place at all, he waited. He wasn't aware of things happening, not in the traditional sense. But he was aware that this darkness was enforced, not natural. He'd gone here himself, buried down beneath the part of him that could think and act. Past the conscious mind, past the subconscious mind, down into his unconscious mind.

Salyn couldn't touch him there.

_Figure it out, Heero. You probably have the sheer strength to remove Salyn from my mind. That won't stop him. Figure out what it is I want you to do. I can't tell you, because if Salyn overheard he would simply leave me and inhabit another host. Don't remove the collar. Salyn has much more experience than you. I don't even want to imagine the things he could do with the power of a Black. Figure it out._

**o0o 0o0**

A long time ago, Heero had asked his mother about magic. He'd known from the time he was four years old that his mother wasn't human, that she was a nymph princess from a faraway land, that he was the heir to her throne, that he himself was only half human. He'd also known she was shielding him from discovery, and he remembered wondering whether humans and nymphs had the same kind of magic. Or if, like the blood in their veins, it was different.

Celae had smiled at his question, perhaps surprised and delighted at the child's inquisitive mind - he'd been only five. "It is different, sweetie," she'd confirmed. "It's difficult to define those differences, but I'll try. Magic is a constant source, flowing into us from an outside source. While magic itself is constant, the way it affects us is not. Humans have developed a way to tap into the flow. Nymphs simply open up and allow the flow to pour through them, shaping it as they see fit. It is a gentler, smoother way of using magic. You, my lamb, will be able to use magic in both ways. If there is a choice, go with your nymph heritage. It will serve you better."

Now more than ever before, Heero was grateful for his mother's advice. He was able to reach out and brush over Salyn's mind without the slowly-waking sorcerer even really noticing. He gently probed deeper, following the mental 'trail' of Salyn's consciousness, down into where it separated from Duo. Down where Duo had fallen dormant, quiet in his own mind to protect it from Salyn. Heero formed the same shield his mother had always used on him, though far more powerful than she could ever create, and insinuated it between Duo and Salyn before the other sorcerer had fully come to his senses.

_That_ brought him awake. Salyn lurched upright, eyes going wide, gasping out several frantic breaths. "Wh-what did you _do_ - ?" He broke off, grabbing his head in both hands with a groan.

"Duo?" Heero asked, voice low and urgent.

Duo's whole body jerked as though every muscle spasmed at the same moment. "I can hear you, Heero," he bit out between gritted teeth, "but so can he."

Heero relaxed. He didn't care about that. It gave him perverse satisfaction to know Salyn could hear the planning of his own demise. "That's fine. I just wanted you two separate."

"We are," Duo managed, jaw clenching.

"What in Gridanja's name did you fucking _do_?" Salyn snarled, thrashing on the bed. "Stop it! _Stop_ it!"

Heero rolled his eyes at the peasant profanity. "Be silent, you pathetic little worm. Duo, tell me what I must do. You figured it out, right?"

"You . . . have to make sure he . . . can't get into anyone else," Duo choked out, sounding like he was in pain.

"Shut up!" Salyn snapped.

"Do you . . . remember the mindbreaker?" Duo gasped.

"Shut _up_!"

"Of course," Heero said.

"You have to . . . mindbreak us," Duo finished.

Heero stared down at him, at _them_, shocked and wholly unsatisfied with that solution. "No," he said after a long moment. "Absolutely not. I couldn't do that to you."

"It's risky," Carine piped up, "but it might actually work. Salyn would stop fighting as we found a vessel for his consciousness. I know what would be required, and Heero, you have the power to make one."

"NO!" Salyn wailed, rolling off the bed and hitting the floor with a thump.

Heero stopped him with a foot on his back. "I don't want to hurt you, Duo," he all but whispered.

"Do it, Heero," Quatre threw in. "Believe in him. Believe in your love for each other."

Falling silent, Heero took a slow, deep breath. He could remember the mindbreaker's power as if it had happened only moments ago. How something could make him feel so . . . wrong and right at the same time still amazed him. Though he didn't have even Duo's experience at creating spells, he delved deep into his own memories for what it had felt like. Looking for something he could recreate. It welled up in him all too easily, filling his mind with ugly shadow. He ruthlessly crushed the inclination to feel fear.

_I should be able to undo this. Duo won't be mindbroken for long, and at least it will be _me_ doing it. No harm will come to him._ He opened up the part of himself through which the magic flowed, a part of himself he barely knew. The power of Black flooded up into him instantly, seeming gleeful and ecstatic to be used.

"Slow, Heero," Carine said, suddenly right beside him. "An even trickle. Direct the flow where you want it, not where it wants."

Putting aside his dislike of the woman to make sure he didn't hurt Duo, Heero listened to her words carefully as he began. Salyn started screaming like someone being tortured, and then it was over. That easy. Like catching a butterfly in a net. Duo's body stilled, and indigo eyes looked up at Heero full of adoration and vacant love.

"Master."

**o0o 0o0**

"We'll be in the capital city in two days," Lord General Zechs Marquise said, tapping the appropriate area on the map. "Now that all our forces are present, we will take the city by force and demand the king's unconditional surrender. Once we've secured the capital, Wufei, you can contact our king and let him know. He will, of course, negotiate the actual surrender. This won't be like most cities we've taken so far. This will be an actual military strike with casualties. The Dobraian cowards will offer at least token resistance to the toppling of their king."

Treize listened, feeling an overall sense of satisfaction. Taking Dobraia's capital would be the first step in the final campaign. The Black King would only have to offer some sort of demonstration of his power and the kingdom would bow to his rule. He sincerely hoped he would be able to witness that moment. Thanks to Duo, the seven divisions had joined ranks with the rest of the Imperial Army _much_ quicker than if they'd simply traveled the whole distance on foot. It was probably too big a force, but it would make the capital's defeat all the more overwhelming.

When Zechs dismissed his officers, Treize rose and quickly followed Wufei from the pavilion. Though Wufei exited with his usual brisk speed, he was waiting for Treize just outside. He smiled faintly when Treize fell in beside him.

"Something on your mind?" he asked as he walked toward the soldiers' fire.

Being out here, Treize thought, had its pros and cons. The biggest downside being he couldn't exactly be alone with Wufei. It made it difficult to find out what was on the younger man's mind, to discuss personal things with him. Such as whether or not he was willing to let Treize seduce him. There were times when he could _almost_ wish Wufei was a woman. He wouldn't have to wonder how to go about making the other his. But then he would see those black eyes darkening in a hint of challenge, see the proud tilt of that chin, follow the sharp lines of his slender body and think to himself,

_No. I'm perfectly glad of his maleness._

"Have you given my offer any thought?" he asked, grateful for the noise of the huge camp.

Wufei didn't stop walking as he gave Treize a sideways smile. "I have given it as much consideration as it was due," he replied.

Mysterious to the point of aggravting, this man. Just one more reason Treize was so drawn to him. "And did your consideration lead you to any conclusion?"

Now Wufei did stop, turning to face Treize directly. His smile had gotten smaller, but it had also grown . . . darker. More enticing, somehow. "Yes. And while we're discussing conclusions, have you reached one of your own?"

Treize smiled now, leaning down to put his face close to Wufei's. "Yes. You are most certainly not a woman, and I am quite deliriously happy about that. Though, it had never crossed my mind. There is nothing even slight effeminate about you, Wufei. You are quite magnificently male."

Wufei snorted softly. "Flattery won't get me any closer to your bed, Treize. You may have made peace with my sex, but I have yet to do the same with yours. I have never even thought to be with a man before, so the idea is taking some . . . adjusting to. Though -" he took a step closer, "I am growing accustomed to it quite rapidly." He leaned up and pressed his lips to Treize's.

It was little more than a peck, but it made Treize's heart skip a beat and his skin feel flushed. Then Wufei pulled back, his ebony eyes glittering in the dull light from the fire.

"Wufei," a new voice disturbed the moment building between them.

Treize couldn't feel disappointment since it was the attractive Lord General. He smiled down at Wufei. "I will accept your explanation," he said softly, "and I will wait until you feel comfortable. I've waited this long, haven't I?"

Wufei made a soft, amused sound and stepped around him, disappearing back into the pavilion with Zechs.

Yes, he could be patient awhile longer. He hadn't made it to where he was now by being hasty.

**o0o 0o0**

Zechs motioned Wufei to sit. Trowa was there, too, but no one else. "I have a task for one or both of you," Zechs began, "since our king has given you a great protection against magic."

Interest piqued, Wufei sat beside his friend to face the general. "Whatever we can do."

Zechs drummed his fingers against his leg. "It's common knowledge now that our king is a sorcerer," he said, "and therefore is being hunted by the Tower. We have already freed two sorcerers. He has become a threat they can't ignore, nor can they take their time. I am quite certain there will be sorcerers in the capital, and we need a plan dealing with them. I don't want to risk casualties because we rushed into something unprepared."

Wufei didn't try to hide his smile. This man was really a brilliant military leader. It was no wonder he'd become the Lord General of the Black King at such a young age. He wasn't even thirty yet. "Perhaps," he offered after a moment, "we ought to consult our resident sorcerers on the matter. Duo expressed a desire to train a select group to deal with sorcerers. Shall we place our march into Dobraia on hold?"

Pursing his lips, Zechs regarded him without speaking, then stirred. "Yes, we can press westward instead of northward for the time being. The more of Dobraia we secure, the faster the capital will fall. I also highly doubt the Tower would send sorcerers to all of Dobraia to stop a military march. There are far more of us than them, and their goal will not be Dobraia's protection."

Trowa nodded now. "Yes, merely stopping Heero. I agree. We could also secure Penniar under Corai's military rule."

Zechs nodded. "Yes. I would like one of you to travel to the capital and try to ascertain the number of sorcerers there waiting for us. Stealth, of course, will be paramount."

Trowa rose. "I'll depart at once. I can keep in contact with Wufei at a great distance, so I will apprise you of the situation as soon as I have something of importance to report."

"Thank you," Zechs said, inclining his head.

Wufei took that as a dismissal, and the two advisors rose and left. Trowa steered Wufei away from the large pavilion and toward the tents where there still was little activity. A hint of a smile chased over his lips.

"Have I read Treize correctly," he said, "and he has expressed a romantic interest in you?"

Wufei smiled. "You read him correctly."

"And?" Trowa pressed.

Of all the people Wufei knew, Trowa was probably his closest friend. And his lover was a man, after all. Perhaps he could shed a little light on the subject. "I have expressed a tentative interest in return, but . . . unlike you, I've never considered being with a man."

Trowa nodded, looking thoughtful. "Treize is a fine man, and if it's what you want I'm certain the two of you will find a way to connect."

Pleased to have his friend's support, Wufei helped Trowa get ready for departure and watched him go. No one was better suited to a stealth mission than Trowa. The man knew how to disappear in an empty room.


	13. Soulgem

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, 13x5, 6+OC

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, language, war, torture, fear of the unknown

**Special Note: **Dedicated to snowdragonct. You, my dear, have been this story's inspiration since almost the very beginning, and it's come this far thanks to you. Special thanks as well to Closet Goth and StandingOnTheRooftops for all your encouragement and lovely feedback.

**A/N: **Um, I'm sorry?

* * *

**The Trapped Soul**

_Duo's body stilled, and indigo eyes looked up at Heero full of adoration and vacant love._

_"Master."_

_o0o_

Heero felt an unpleasant lurch somewhere inside his heart. "Duo?"

"It's me, master," Salyn said, scrambling toward him on all fours. "He's here, but he's unworthy. His thoughts aren't of complete obedience, he doesn't want to serve you like I do."

_What?_ "What do you mean?" Heero demanded.

"He wants to drown me out, he doesn't _love_ you like I do, he - "

"Be silent and let him speak," Heero snapped.

Salyn's head lowered, body shuddering, and when he lifted his eyes again it was Duo looking up at him. The vacant, adoring expression was gone, replaced by what looked like wry amusement. Duo smiled. "I'm still here, Heero."

Startled to hear such a normal greeting, Heero blinked. "Duo?"

That smile took a wicked edge. "Did you really think you could mindbreak _me_? Carine, this collar you put on me is reacting strangely to having two different sets of power. Since Heero separated me and Salyn, its serving to restrict Salyn and not me. Well, that's not quite right, I still can't use magic in any meaningful way. But it kept him from overwhelming me until his consciousness was mindbroken. It's really strange having two different sets of thought in your head."

Heero couldn't resist the urge to grab him and kiss him, fierce and hard and maybe a little desperate. Duo returned it, then he gently disentangled himself. "I need to question him about what his purpose here was," Heero said. "Then we can get him out of your body. Carine knows a way."

"Yes," the sorceress herself said briskly. "I don't expect either of you to have heard of a soulgem?"

Both shook their heads.

"They are ancient devices made by sorcerers, rather like mindbreakers. Soulgems were used as a way to try and save lives, but while sorcerers learned how to put a soul inside one, they could never figure out how to get the soul back out. All the soulgems in the world were destroyed centuries ago by the Tower, but Heero could make one with mine and Maritias' help. The mindbroken Salyn will not resist."

"Will destroying the soulgem kill Salyn for good?" Heero asked.

"Regrettably," Carine said with an irritated expression, "no. It would simply free his soul to look for a new host. But no soul can escape from a soulgem. Once he is trapped safely within, it can be put in a safe place where it will never harm any person again. Such as, the bottom of the ocean."

Heero snorted softly. "All right, Duo. Let me question Salyn, and then we'll create the soulgem."

Duo nodded and lowered his head.

Now it was Salyn's vacant eyes that gazed up at him. "Master," he purred, sinking down at Heero's feet and rubbing his cheek against Heero's leg. "I'll serve you much better than _him_. I love you so much more than he does."

"I doubt that," Heero growled, wanting to inflict as much pain on this . . . abomination as possible. Unwilling to hurt Duo's body. "Don't touch me. _That_ will please me."

Salyn didn't try again, sitting back a little and wringing his hands. "Master," he said, tears welling up in his eyes, "I'm so sorry, I've planned such wicked things, I shouldn't have done that, but I'm very sorry and I'll never do it again and the plan won't come to fruition now because I can see the error of my ways and I love you and I won't ever - "

"Shut up," Heero said quietly. As much as he wanted to see Salyn suffer, it was deeply disturbing to see the kid grovel like this. Even more so because he knew Salyn himself would never do it without magical compulsion. "All I want to know is what you had planned, and who set it in motion. Names, dates, any detail you think would help me."

"Yes, Master. The master who bound me by my collar is a sorcerer in the Tower - "

"A sorcerer?" Carine cut him off, sounding startled. "A _sorcerer_ took a slave?"

"Yes," Salyn said stiffly, otherwise not acknowledging her. He kept his eyes on Heero. "He sent me with two other sorcerers, knowing that Duo would be sympathetic to a sorcerer who wanted freedom. I had been feeding the Tower information about everything going on here. Where you were going, where you would be, how you planned to take over Dobraia and Penniar, and what kind of strike you would organize against the Tower. I told my master you planned to free Maritias and Carine, and the Tower allowed it. They wanted to make you feel safe so you would be bolder when taking and freeing sorcerers, lower you guard and walk into a trap set by the Tower. I also told them Duo had planned to organize anti-sorcerer forces. I was supposed to keep you out of Cera as long as possible, because the sorcerers haven't found a way to break down this barrier or get past it. They have terrible things planned for you, Master. They want to perform tests on you because you're only half human, they want to see what differences there are between a fey's magic and a human's, and to Duo as well because he uses magic differently than any human ever has before, and - "

"Enough," Heero cut him off. It was more than he could bear, seeing this pathetic wretch gaze up at him from Duo's face. "Why did you possess Duo?"

"I wanted him," Salyn replied. "I've never possessed anyone more powerful than a Blue before, I wanted his power. I was only a Yellow in my original body, but I had such a unique skill the Tower had never seen I was raised with great care. My first master was Tevinter Yoric, one of the three Reds who controls the Tower. I was killed by Maritias, but the Tower quickly found a new body for me. I've served the Tower for a long time now, but I wanted to rule it. I thought Duo would be worthy host. Won't you let me stay in this body, Master? I would love you so much better than - "

"No," Heero cut him off, not even wanting to hear that. "You disgust me. I'm going to take you out of his body and lock you up in a tiny prison where you'll stay for the rest of your unnatural existence. That will make me perfectly happy. You'll just be a little parasite without a host. Now subside, Salyn. I don't want to hear you again."

Salyn whimpered and closed his eyes, and when he opened them they were clear. Duo. The beautiful Black looked shaken.

"He can do more than just possess someone's body, Heero," he said quietly. "He's also capable of projecting emotions that might be entirely false. When he possessed me, he practically overwhelmed me with feelings of love and need and devotion. It was a strange and unsettling sensation."

"Yes," Carine piped up from where she'd remained uncharacteristically silent, "that was a trick he learned somewhere in his colorful past. It's not easy to do that, because a sorcerer's senses are particularly difficult to fool. Duo, he used your gentle nature against you, your desire to see the best of people. He's very skilled at making people see things the way he wants them to. Has always been."

Duo looked up at Maritias. "I kept getting weird bursts from him. Why does he think of you as Mother?"

Maritias lifted her chin. "He was brought to the Tower very, very young. Six, I believe. Younger than most. I was a teenager, and I played a fairly significant role in raising him. I always despised that role. I could feel from the beginning that something was wrong with him. Something deep down, something dark and evil. He called me Mother because he knew I hated it."

Heero saw Duo shudder. "It's like having a snake in my head," he said, wrapping his arms around himself. "It's cold and dark and . . . it feels so filthy. He wants such . . . despicable things. He's done so many horrific things, Heero. He killed his own mother. It warped him beyond imagining."

Unable to stand watching him suffer alone, Heero gathered his love in his arms and held him tightly. "Carine, what will become of the host?"

"The young Blue?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "He will be lost beyond saving, I'm sure. Salyn inhabited that body for many years, and I'm certain his consciousness will have either destroyed the boy's or have bled into it until there's nothing left to save. It would be best to simply put him out of his misery."

"He's a person, not a rabid dog," Duo snapped. "Salyn probably entered his body without his consent."

Carine shook her head. "You misunderstand. When Salyn inhabits a host, he suppresses the consciousness completely. Duo, he was unable to do that with you and frankly, how is a mystery. But that Blue in the dungeons will now be like an empty shell. A body without a soul. Or rather, a soul that is no longer capable of expressing itself through that body. It would be a merciful release for it, killing the body."

"No," Duo growled, shaking his head fiercely. "Haven't enough people died because of Salyn?"

"Shh," Heero murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Duo's forehead. "You've been through enough today. Just rest."

For once, the boy allowed himself to be quieted without a fuss. It let Heero know exactly how worn out he was.

"I agree with you, Duo," Maritias said softly, "but I'm afraid we may not have a choice."

"We can decide on that later," Quatre said. "Why don't you three work on the soulgem while I question the host and see if there's anyone there to save?"

Duo looked up, his indigo eyes full of gratitude. "Thank you, Quatre."

"Good, then we should start immediately, Heero," Carine said. "It's not natural for a body to house two souls. Even if Salyn sleeps, it will still place undue pressure on Duo because of the two, he's the one not used to it."

"Fine," Heero said. "Quatre, go. Whatever you learn, wait until I summon you."

"Yes, Majesty," Quatre agreed, bowing and leaving.

Carine looked at Maritias, then back down to Heero. "Then shall we begin?"


	14. Rumors and Demons

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, 13x5, 6+OC

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, language, war, torture, fear of the unknown

**Special Note: **Dedicated to snowdragonct. You, my dear, have been this story's inspiration since almost the very beginning, and it's come this far thanks to you. Special thanks as well to Closet Goth and StandingOnTheRooftops for all your encouragement and lovely feedback.

**A/N: **I hate being sick. And I know it's kind of short, sorry.

* * *

**The Fall of a Kingdom**

Trowa quietly strolled through the streets of Dobraia's capital city, posture relaxed. Don't look at me, his body said. I'm no one. I'm uninteresting and boring and you have much more important things to do with your precious time than notice me. His cloak was a mottled gray, because black would draw attention. His clothes were simple linen, neither finespun nor cheaply made, and his boots were worn leather. He had a small scrip with a few coins, because it would be strange to see a traveler without any. The only weapons he carried were two plain steel daggers with hilts wrapped in rough leather.

Average and utterly unmemorable. He ghosted through the marketplace crowds, bumping into no one and never making eye contact. Not looking at the ground as if he had something to hide. No one so much as glanced at him.

The capital was bustling with activity. The difference, Trowa thought with a small tinge of sadness, between here and Cera was remarkable. Cera was dark and somber, just like the rest of Corai. Even the marketplaces were never noisy and crowded. Though there was some hope. It did seem things had gotten a bit less dreary in the last few weeks. Perhaps with Duo to temper the Black King's volatile nature, the kingdom would begin to thrive once again. He looked forward to that time with alacrity. In everything he'd ever read, Corai had once been a magnificent kingdom. One day soon it would be that way again. He had faith in his king and consort.

It was too difficult to overhear any snatches of conversation out here in the noisy squares, so he took to a tavern. At this hour they were busy but not overwhelmed. As he strode into a place called The Thirsty Man's Well, his movements had every curious eye sliding over him as soon as they looked up. They went back to their conversations, satisfied no one interesting had entered into their space. Keeping his smile internal, Trowa glided to the bar. An extremely well-bosomed girl greeted him with a smile that looked more practiced than anything else.

"Hi mister, what can I get ya?"

"Have any local brews?" Trowa asked.

She beamed. "Have we? Sure do, sugar. You prefer dark or light, and I'll pick."

He smiled faintly. "Dark. Thank you."

After a moment she plunked a frothy mug down in front of him. "So you a traveler, hm?"

"Yes, for the moment."

"Work?"

"Mm. Merchant."

"Ah, the exciting life of a merchant. Word of advice from a native?"

"Wouldn't turn it down," Trowa replied, sipping the dark brew.

"Go north, not south. There's all sorts of unrest the closer you get to our border with Corai."

"Yes," Trowa murmured, nodding absently, "I had reason to notice. How are things?"

"Oh," she said, wiping at the spotless counter, "probably every bit as bad as a person could imagine. I've not been down, mind, but there's been a flood of either refugees or deserters whichever direction you go. I heard the Black King is a demon with a powerful thrall, and he single-handedly conquered Dermaile." She shuddered. "Powerful wicked man, the Black King."

After many years of carefully schooling his expressions, Trowa was in too great a control of his faculties to smile at her words. But it was near thing. "A demon? Do they exist?" Mildly disbelieving.

She leaned toward him in a conspiratory fashion. "I didn't think so, but the things you hear about him . . . I just might. But you know, everyone in Dobraia has known it's only a matter of time before Corai's war spills up into our borders. Penniar crumbled without a fight, and we're next."

"You really think it will be that easy?" he inquired politely, sipping more brew. It was bitter, whatever it was, but it had a crisp bite that made it more than palatable.

"Oh yes," she said, leaning her ample bosom against her arms until she threatened to pop out of her blouse. "I heard the royal court is starting to put a lot of pressure on the king to surrender before the war reaches us, because everyone is too scared to fight the Black King and his thrall."

Trowa found himself a bit distracted by her . . . mounds of flesh. Really, this was why he preferred the smooth, hard chest of his lover. Thinking of Quatre made his gut tighten unpleasantly. He'd been too long without the younger man's touch, and his body was letting him know it. He felt a completely unwanted stirring in his groin just picturing Quatre's face. Quatre's naked body. The way his skin glistened in candlelight when it was covered in gems of perspiration. The soft gasps that escaped his lips when Trowa teased him, and he did so love to tease . . .

A soft snort made him look up. She winked. "Thinking of a special lady friend, hm?"

He didn't blush. He was neither embarrassed nor chagrined. He just nodded. "Yes."

"What's she look like, hm?"

"Gold hair," Trowa replied a little dreamily. "It's short, but softer than silk. Eyes like a tropical sea on the warmest sunny day. Skin a warm creamy color, like butter. Thin. Not very curvy." He smiled up at her. "Unlike you."

She sighed. "Ah, that does it for some men." She covered her cleavage, an oddly modest gesture. "More's the pity, eh? Well, you enjoy your drink. And remember, take your wares north. Lark would be best. Get out of Dobraia."

He dropped a few silver pennies extra with a smile. "Keep the change."

She beamed and trotted off.

Closing his eyes, Trowa filtered out the other sounds of the tavern and listened only to the voices of others. He didn't listen to whole conversations, just focused in when he heard certain key words.

". . . bring war to Dobraia sooner or later . . ."

". . . wish the king wouldn't be such a coward and just invite the Black King to Doraska. Would save a lot of lives . . ."

". . . lay down arms and just give up without a fight. They're such cowards when it comes to the Black King . . ."

". . . heard if you say his name, you'll draw his gaze and he'll eat your heart while it still beats in your chest . . ."

". . . heard he's so powerful even the Tower doesn't have a color for him, and that there's no way even every sorcerer in the land could capture him and collar him now . . ."

". . . don't think the Tower could capture him. Even with a collar he'd probably just slip it and kill his master and then annihilate the whole Tower for daring to touch him . . ."

". . . can't believe he freed his Black sorcerer and is going to _marry_ him. It's strange, but kinda romantic, you know . . . ?"

Trowa smiled to himself. It was strange that even here in the capital there wasn't a whole lot of ill will toward his king. Everyone was too afraid and seemed to accept the Black King's power. _Oh yes, I recommend a military strike. One that will minimalize casualty, but one that the Dobraians will never forget. It will send word farther up north and the other kingdoms will buckle as soon as he presses their borders._ Perhaps it was time to put his own rumors into the mill.

A dusty-looking smith came in, and Trowa smiled to himself. Perfect. The man didn't even look at Trowa as he sat down and ordered a mug of ale, but after he took a long draft he gave Trowa a sideways glance, saw the mug he was nursing and snorted.

"Long day, stranger?"

Trowa played the part and put on a careworn face. "Yes. I'm a long way from home, and I'm certain my wife is cursing my name."

The man grunted laughter. "Sneak out on her, did you?"

"No, but I've been gone much longer than I promised."

"Womenfolk!" the man grumbled. "Don't understand that sometimes work must call us away if they want to keep bread on the table! You have a plump housewife, or one of them high-maintenance social girls?"

Trowa smiled, knowing Quatre really would curse him if he could hear this. "The latter. She's small and slender and very beautiful, and she has this way of beguiling others with her smile."

"Do I ever know the type! My old lady's a fine chunk of flesh, but her tongue's sharper than the steel I forge! Lands but that woman can curse!"

Trowa chuckled. "Mine's got a silver tongue, wields it so craftily you never quite know if you've been insulted or not."

"Ah, women," the smith sighed. "What would we do without them? Where you from, stranger? Let me buy you another drink."

"Thank you," Trowa accepted. "I'm from Dobran."

"Dobran! Cestera's sake, that's but a few leagues from Dermaile! How are things that close to the border? I hear it's a right mess."

Trowa nodded, finishing his first drink and allowing the grinning barmaid to refill it. "It is. My wife thinks I'm just running away, but I'm a merchant and it's difficult to sell during war."

"Tell me about it," the smith grumbled. He swigged some more of his ale. "Did you . . . were you ever near the battle?"

Perfect cue if ever there was one. Trowa shuddered. "Yes, and I'd just as soon forget."

The smith scooted a little closer. "Tell me about it." Eyes all intense.

Trowa sipped some brew as if gathering himself for an unpleasant story. "The . . . _his_ army fights like . . . like men possessed. They look like . . . beasts."

The man shuddered. "And . . . _him_? Have you . . . ever seen him?"

Trowa put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. "Yes," he almost whispered. "It was terrifying. I was a long way off, but I just _know_ he saw me. Eyes like a . . . sell my soul to Gridanja if I be wrong, but I swear he isn't human. Some kind of . . . I dunno. Demon. Monster. Normal men don't have eyes like that."

"Like what?" the smith breathed, leaning in closer.

Trowa squeezed the bridge of his nose, allowing a tremor to run down his spine. "Like . . . like there's nothing peering out from behind them. Cold. Empty. Dead. He looked at me. And he _smiled_. Cestera's mercy but it was worse than that cold stare!"

The smith looked like Trowa had poured icewater and acid down his trousers. He shook his head vehemently. "You need to go back to Dobran, friend," he said in a shaky voice, "and get your little lady and get out of there."

Trowa folded his hands and rested his forehead against them. "But where in the world is safe from _him_? Where can I take her where he won't _see_?"

The smith blanched the color of sour milk and swallowed noisily. "M-maybe you're right, at that," he said, and he finished his ale in one huge swallow. "Caris! Give me another ale, girl!"

Trowa buried his smile in his brew. All too easy.


	15. Need and Desire

**Genre:** AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, 13x5, 6+OC

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, violence, slavery, language, war, torture, fear of the unknown

**Special Note: **Dedicated to snowdragonct. You, my dear, have been this story's inspiration since almost the very beginning, and it's come this far thanks to you. Special thanks as well to Closet Goth and StandingOnTheRooftops for all your encouragement and lovely feedback.

**A/N: **I had a lot of positive feedback for the last chapter. Apparently, you love a devious Tro as much as I do. XD

* * *

**Broken and Made Whole**

It took what felt like forever to make the soulgem. Not because it was necessarily difficult, but Heero had never really used magic for anything except a personal shield so the Tower couldn't find him, and for the last many months it had been replaced and maintained by Duo. It was, therefore, difficult because it required a level of concentration he'd never before had to exert. Maritias was gentle and patient, just like a mother, but Carine was short and borderline rude.

Heero finally leaned back and sighed. "You aren't helping," he told the shorter Green. "I've almost never even used magic before, so I don't know what you're talking about."

Carine opened her mouth, but Maritias held up a hand and forestalled her. "I have a suggestion, one which will make this go much smoother. But, it will require a significant level of trust, Heero."

Already not liking this, Heero narrowed his eyes. "Go on."

She put a hand on Carine's shoulder. "In the Tower, sorcerers who display absolute loyalty are taught skills that other sorcerers are not. I was never taught, of course, since I could not be trusted. However, I know someone who was. She was a Yellow, and due to some . . . unfortunate circumstances, she died. All of her knowledge was passed on to me, so I know several of those secret skills."

"Get to the point," Heero snapped, so anxious to get Salyn out of Duo's body that it was almost painful.

She looked at Duo for several seconds. "It's called a Circle. A Circle consists of three or more sorcerers who magically connect to each other. It's difficult to describe, but essentially they enmesh their powers. Creating a Circle acts as both a stabilizer and an amplifier. Every Circle has a sorcerer who directs the subsequent joined power. This is how collars are made. It is also how the first mindbreakers and almost every magical weapon or artifact were ever created."

Heero held her gaze in silence for a moment. "You want us to form a Circle and direct it."

"Yes," she said simply.

Duo, Heero thought, was better at trusting people. There were only a handful of people in this world that Heero trusted, and he only trusted Duo implicitly. He did trust Zechs, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre, but not to the same degree. However, Duo's trust in Maritias was quite absolute. These two were Greens. It should be easy to break out of a Circle if he felt things were going . . . wrong. For Duo, he could put aside his hesitance.

"All right," he agreed, resisting the urge to make her swear the Circle would be used _only_ for making a soulgem.

She clasped her hands. "Then reach for the well within you as if you were preparing to cast a spell. You will feel me reach for you. I will draw you into connection with me and Carine. You shouldn't feel more than a slight shifting within you, and then you'll be in the Circle. As long as you don't resist, there won't be any pain or disorientation. Ready?"

He felt it when Carine and Maritias joined together, and somehow he could also feel that Maritias was in control. He did as she'd requested, and he felt her reach for him as she'd said. It was nearly impossible for him to just wait as she _surrounded_ him and drew him toward her and Carine. There was, indeed, something like a shift inside him. It didn't hurt, but it was extremely disconcerting. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed not to lash out at her to stop it from happening. Then it was over.

He couldn't begin to describe what it was like, suddenly being in a Circle. It was somewhat like how it felt to be joined with Duo, except minimally less intimate. He could feel Carine and Maritias all around him, on every side, like a warm (hot) embrace. His lingering distrust and unease began melting away beneath the heat, because Maritias really did see him like he was her child even though she was only eleven years older than him, and even though Carine was hard and jagged she had a good heart and wanted with all her being to protect these two children who were young enough to be hers.

It was . . . jarring.

"I'll begin," Maritias said, holding up her hands, palms out.

Heero found himself mirroring her, and Carine did the same. Their hands formed a loose circle, and in the center of it light began to coalesce. It was difficult to concentrate, but Heero did his best, trying to understand what she did as she did it.

Eventually he realized Carine and Maritias weren't really _doing_ anything. Rather, both of them were ever-so-gently _pushing_ into him, slowly extracting his power from him because only he had the power they needed to create the soulgem. It made him flounder in their hold, caught off guard, the urge to panic to great to ignore. They both wrapped around him tighter and warmer.

"Just relax, Heero," Maritias whispered even though her lips didn't move. "You're all right. We aren't hurting you."

True enough, he supposed. It was just . . . foreign.

"That's better," Carine grunted, but her mouth didn't move, either. "Stay calm, child. We're half done."

"This is so incredible," Maritias murmured. "It even feels different from the magic that flows through humans."

"Like a river with two sources instead of one," Carine agreed. "Heero, we're almost done. When we release the Circle, don't try to pull free. Just wait for us to withdraw."

Then they were done. Heero felt a _wrench_ somewhere inside him, and his vision darkened alarmingly. When it cleared he was laying against Duo, his love cradling his head against his chest. Maritias was kneeling beside them, and she smiled when she saw Heero's eyes focus.

"Are you all right?"

"I warned you not to do that, boy," Carine said, arms folded.

Heero sighed. "It wasn't intentional."

"Is it done?" Duo asked as Heero sat up.

"Yes," Maritias replied, holding out her hand.

The soulgem was an ugly, dull, uniform red-brown. Like dried blood. The facets were uneven and rough. Heero blinked. He would have expected it to be . . . prettier. When he took it from her, he felt a cold tingle race up his fingers. Something about the small stone oddly enticed him even as it repulsed him. An unnerving contradiction.

Duo closed his eyes and turned his face away. "Salyn actually _wants_ to be put in that thing," he mumbled, "because it would make you happy."

The words sent a fresh bolt of hatred through Heero. "Let's get him out of you."

"Wait," Duo said softly. "I've been thinking about that, Heero. What if - "

"No," Heero cut him off. "Absolutely not."

"What?" Carine demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Heero snapped, sending her a cold glare.

"It's a good idea," Duo insisted, touching Heero's arm.

Heero grabbed his hand and yanked Duo into his arms. "It's a _terrible_ idea," he growled, "and the answer is no. Over my dead body."

"But the Tower thinks Salyn is loyal. They wouldn't restrict him very much. I could gather valuable intel -"

"Are you suggesting you let Salyn take over and return to the Tower?" Carine cut in.

"Yes," Heero said, giving her another warning glare, "and it's not happening."

"But with him mindbroken - " Maritias began.

"Shut up," Heero said quietly. He was beginning to feel that terrible pressure inside him, deep down, the one that always preceeded an act of violence.

Duo squirmed in his hold. "You can't tell me what to do, Heero."

Heero merely tightened his arms. "You think I'll actually let you go back into that nest of vipers?"

"Why not send the host back to them?" Carine suggested.

"No!" Duo snapped. "Heero, let me go!"

The idea, Heero thought dimly, of losing Duo was absolutely unbearable. "Carine, Maritias," he all but whispered, "get out of here."

Carine immediately opened her mouth, most likely to protest. But Maritias laid a hand on her arm and rose. "Very well." She led Carine to the door. "Call us when you've made your decision."

When they were gone, Duo pushed back until he could glare up at Heero. "You're being unreasonable. Would you just listen to me?"

"No," Heero replied, shaking his head. The pressure grew worse. "I'll never agree to that, Duo." _What if I lost you? I regained my heart and sanity because of you. You're my light. My life._

"Heero - "

Heero crushed his love to him and fused their mouths together. If words could not convey his thoughts, he would let his emotions do it. At first Duo resisted, stiff and tense in his arms. But as Heero let wave after wave of pure, raw feeling pour into him, Duo's body slowly melted and he reciprocated with something that sounded like a sob. In moments he was wrapped tightly around Heero, and a kind of desperation numbed the young king's mind.

_Heero . . . Heero . . . I love you . . . I didn't know you felt that way. I won't leave you, I promise. I'll always be with you. Please don't cry._

To Heero's distant shock, he realized he _was_ crying. Tears were streaking past his defenses, but while he managed to stop them, he couldn't relax his hold and knew he was hurting Duo, but Duo didn't complain and held him back every bit as tight. Eventually the need to breathe overpowered him and Duo wrenched away from the kiss, burying his face in Heero's neck.

"I can't let you go back there, Duo," Heero whispered. "I just can't. Don't ask . . ."

Duo pulled back again, cupping Heero's face in his hands. "Shh, it's all right, Heero. I know. I won't." He guided Heero's hands to his own waist.

Heero slid his hands up Duo's back and took what was offered. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Salyn had to still be there, aware of what was happening to body he nested in like a parasite. Tomorrow he would apologize to his love, when he was in control of himself again, when that pressure faded and released him. Right now every part of his body down to the tiniest component cried out for Duo, and it was the only way he could stop himself from falling into darkness.

**o0o 0o0**

Quatre smiled to the guards who saluted him down in the dungeons, and they let him into the cell without so much as a single inquiry. Salyn's host was crumpled in the corner, looking little more than a pitiful pile under the wool blanket tucked around him. His eyes were closed and his skin waxy pale, and considering the fact that he was unmoving he looked asleep. A mug of tea sat untouched on the floor by his feet. Sighing faintly, feeling a swell of pity for the poor boy, he moved to his side and reached down to gently shake his shoulder.

"Are you awake?" he asked.

The body beneath his hand lolled awkwardly and slowly sagged toward the floor. Startled, Quatre shoved the blanket back and grabbed a slim wrist. The skin felt unnaturally cold, and Quatre sucked in a sharp breath. No pulse. His chest didn't rise and fall. His eyes were emtpy and lifeless.

Dead.

Quatre stood and stepped back, mind racing. No one in this castle would have killed the boy, not without an order from their king. After all, who had a reason to wish his death? But if he hadn't been murdered, that left an explanation that chilled Quatre. Had the host died because the parasite left? And if so . . .

Salyn was inside Duo now. Would forcing him out of Duo's body harm the boy? Or was this host dead because Salyn's spirit had been inside him for so long? Turning on his heel, he did his best to run in a dignified manner back upstairs. Only one person would know the answer to that question.

Carine found him first. She blinked, looking slightly ruffled. "What's the hurry, child?"

Quatre drew himself up short. "Salyn's host . . ." he began, wishing he even knew the boy's name, "is dead."

The Green frowned. Then she sighed. "Yes, well, I can't say I'm surprised." Then she smiled faintly. It was the first time he'd seen her smile. "You aren't worried for our young Duo, are you?"

"A little," Quatre confessed.

She patted his arm. "Salyn's malignant spirit suppressed the host so fully for so long the poor child didn't know how to be himself anymore. I'm sure this is a merciful fate, given what he's been through. But don't worry. Salyn hasn't suppressed Duo, so he's in no real danger. If they stay merged for long there will be, but after this short a duration they're fine. We'll talk to them tomorrow. You look worn out and not entirely well. I think you could use some rest. Do you need anything?"

Quatre deflated. "No," he said. "I . . . when I'm away from Trowa for a long time, I . . . suffer a little." He gave her a crooked grin. "I'm afraid the only thing I need is his touch."

Carine nodded and squeezed his hand. "Well, you two share a special bond. Go on. It's getting a bit late, you know."

Touched by her motherly concern, Quatre obeyed. He skipped eating, because the only thing he wanted was too pressing and absorbing to notice his hunger. Closing the door to the bedchamber he and Trowa had long shared, he barred the door and started a fire. Soon the crackling filled the room, and he slowly stripped off his garments and folded himself down onto the bed and closed his eyes.

_Trowa. Where are you, I wonder? I haven't been this far from you since . . . since we met, I suppose. I can barely feel you._ Since the separation wasn't self-imposed this time, the suffering was far less than it had been when Trowa simply refused to touch him, but he still didn't like it.

From somewhere far away, Quatre felt a ghost of a touch brush over his mind and shivered. The caress carried a wordless pulse of love and reassurance, and Quatre rolled onto his back. Before his body gave any conscious demand, he slid his hand down his stomach. He felt a sweet tension rise in him, and he sent all of the need and want he could convey back to his distant lover. It came back in the form of an impassioned command.

_Touch yourself._

Quatre whimpered and bent his knees, planting his feet on the bed and spreading his legs before he could tell his body otherwise. _No,_ he thought, biting his lip._ I don't want my touch. I want yours._ He sent denial.

Amusement returned after several moments of silence. Then his eyes opened in shock as he felt that _place_ in his mind open where Nirande dwelled. He felt his goddess' love for him, and she was in a good humor. Trowa and Quatre never used their deities to comminucate - even though both had assured their chosen that they didn't mind. And now Trowa was using this link for . . . _this_?

_"Touch yourself, angel,"_ Trowa's voice filled his mind, commanding and gentle and utterly impossible to deny.

Like always. Quatre softly dragged his nails over his lower belly, the sweet tension coiling tighter. _"No,"_ he thought back, shaking his head. _"I want your touch, not my own."_

He knew his lover was smiling, wherever he was. _"Don't argue, angel. Close your eyes and pretend it's me. I'm aching for you, and I know you must be aching for me as well."_

So much, Quatre thought with a soft moan as he lightly brushed warm fingers over his arousal.

_"That's it, angel. Wrap your fingers around yourself and stroke. I won't even ask you to tease like I would."_

Quatre hissed, worrying his lower lip as his hand obeyed without a command from his brain. Delicious sparks of pleasure crackled over his nerves as he ran his thumb over the tip and felt and answering drop of liquid bead beneath the digit.

_"Mm, wipe that off with your finger and suck it off," _came Trowa's next command.

It was as if his lover was right beside him, whispering in his ear. Quatre's hips jerked up a little as he wiped up the dewdrop and tasted himself. "Trowa," he breathed, squeezing and stroking more boldly now.

_"That's not enough for you any longer, is it?"_ Trowa mused. _"You want me inside you. Feels empty, doesn't it?"_

_"Yes,"_ Quatre whimpered, slipping another finger into his mouth and sucking. _"Want you, Trowa . . ."_

Desire blazed along the link between them as Quatre lowered his free hand and slowly worked two fingers into himself. It wasn't the same, and without Trowa's weight pressing on him it was difficult to imagine this was his lover. But knowing Trowa was wanting him just as desperately wherever he was, it was enough for the moment.

_"Does that feel good, angel?"_ Trowa whispered through his mind. _"Do you wish it was me?"_

_"Yes,"_ Quatre panted, rolling his hips up until he found his prostate.

_"Blood of Cestera,"_ Trowa groaned, _"I'm going to take you so hard when I get home, angel. Keep that up."_

Quatre's body obeyed even if in his mind he still protested. Even without his lover physically here he still couldn't disobey. His climax hit him hard and sudden, making his muscles spasm in a shock of delicious sensation. When it passed, Quatre flopped backward with a deep sigh, body feeling pleasantly worn out. It had taken the edge off his need. He smiled into the emptiness of the room.

_"I love you, Trowa."_

_"And I you, angel. In the morning will you tell our king that I'm in Doraska? I'll be assessing the number of sorcerers. So far, most of the general public dislikes the notion of war with Corai. They want their king to surrender because they deeply fear the Black King. Fear him to the point of superstition and paranoia. It is most amusing."_

Quatre snorted softly. _"That will please him. He's a bit sadistic, our king. Good night."_

_"Sleep well, my angel."_

Quatre fell asleep wishing Trowa's arms were around him.


End file.
